El Trocadero
by Felinos
Summary: AU. Son tiempos tensos, donde los barrios bajos no pierden el auge que siempre tienen reservado. Las peleas diarias, un integrante nuevo que entra a detonar y sacar a flote secretos excede al máximo confianzas, el escenario político es riesgoso, ¿estás seguro de querer acompañarnos a un tour guiado tras bambalinas y fuera de ellas?
1. Luciano

Le cedo la palabra a Tigrilla al final. Sólo debo decir que, con todo, este universo me encanta.

El título se les hará extraño pero no hablamos de la isla andaluza, ni tampoco del palacio demolido en París, solo del prostíbulo más grande y longevo que alberga el Callao.

* * *

_"Entre las casas, hay una pintarrajeada de amarillo y café, con un farol de lata y vidrios azules colgando a su puerta. Hacia adentro sigue un pasadizo que desemboca en una vasta sala. El piso está cubierto por una alfombra llena de roturas. Hay un piano veteado de manchas, con un candelabro de menos y unas teclas ahumadas y fúnebres. En las paredes pintadas con carburo cuelgan viejas litografías que representan escenas de amor. La luz es sucia, grasosa y cae como una desgracia sobre las sillas de tapiz raído y chillón, arrancando aquí y allá una hebra de brillo mortecino. De esta casa salen por la noche carcajadas, cantos, discusiones. A veces, unos gritos, unos insultos tremendos, un quebrarse de vasos o botellas. Pero el piano vuelve a sonar y pronto empieza de nuevo el canto"._

_—Óscar Castro, la vida simplemente._

* * *

**El Trocadero**

Sentado en el escritorio grande de madera vieja, Manuel saca las cuentas de los gastos de ese mes. La habitación no es grande, pero sí hay espacio para un librero, el escritorio y la silla para visitas, lo suficiente para hacer sentir cómodos a los clientes que se detienen a conversar con él por alguna u otra razón. Es pasado el medio día, mientras los chicos de la casa aún duermen por haberse acostado demasiado tarde, aprovecha el silencio para poner las cosas en orden.

Luciano descansa con las piernas y brazos abiertos en la cama con techo de tela rosado, que cae por unas estacas de las que se apoya. Las cortinas pesadamente corridas, en su totalidad, tapan la luz del día. Entrecierra los ojos, empezando a despertarse sin ningún motivo que lo haya impulsado, sólo que ya es hora. Suspira y todo el aliento a licor le da el «buenos días». Con todo el cuerpo ardiendo, sale para tomarse una ducha. Luego de veinte minutos baja al despacho con el cabello chorreando y vestido con una remera roja ceñida y un jean.

—Hola... —golpea con los nudillos la puerta de madera.

—Pasa —le llama Manuel, levantando la vista de las cuentas y quitándose los lentes—. ¿Te ha gustado tu habitación?

El brasileño sonríe y entra, caminando hasta sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio.

—Buenos días... Me duele la espalda.

Manuel asiente con la cabeza y abre un cajón, de donde saca algunos papeles con el contrato de Luciano, que no llega a ser como los conocemos con salud y ahorro provisional, mucho menos con un sueldo mínimo, pero una suerte de contrato al fin y al cabo. Los pone sobre la mesa.

—Nos comprometemos a alimentarte y darte un techo. Si las cosas van bien, no necesitarás vestirte —dice de una forma casi inmutable, refiriéndose a los regalos que le hacen los clientes a sus favoritos—. A cambio... —se encoge de hombros—, tendrás noches como la de ayer... —se detiene un poco—. Olvídate de dormir temprano. Si te invitan a un trago, lo bebes. Mientras más consuman, mejor para nosotros —mira hacia un lado, hacia un cuadro de un paisaje, opuesto al librero—. Y si alguien te quiere... —deja que sobreentienda la idea.

Luciado va asintiendo mientras se agarra con dos dedos un labio, mirando a un punto indefinido en la pared, sopesando todo el esfuerzo que está haciendo por, ejem, pagar la operación «by pass» en el corazón de su papá. Menea la cabeza con eso de «si alguien te quiere...».

—Pasarán los cargos a esa persona —completa con ese acento portugués que, poco a poco, se está perdiendo—. Acepto, señor González.

El chileno asiente nuevamente con la cabeza, pensando que aquí tienen a otro chico que piensa que esto es transitorio y que pronto se podrá ir, cuando lo usual es que se queden con deudas nunca pagadas... Como le pasó a él muchos años atrás.

—Firma aquí... ¿Sabes firmar? —le extiende los papeles y un lápiz. Luciano lo mira, acercándose más a la mesa y agarra el lápiz antes de firmar, sólo con su nombre.

—Agradezco este trabajo que me brinda, señor —y escribe su nombre con letra corrida en los papeles, dando una lectura fugaz, sin estar interesado realmente. Manuel se muerde el labio, esperando que le devuelva los papeles. Luciano aleja los papeles hacia él, y Manuel los guarda en su cajón, bajo llave.

El más moreno hace amago de levantarse.

—¿Debo... ? —pregunta haciendo señas para subir, refiriéndose a alistarse.

—Aún tenemos algo que hablar.

—Oh, está bien...—se apoya en la silla sin sentarse, mirando al suelo.

—Ayer lo hiciste bien. Animoso, amable... —le explica—, pero no es suficiente. Necesito saber si tienes algún talento.

—¿Un talento? —se lo piensa un poquito—. Mmm, puedo bailar, es lo que se me ocurre —confiesa, por no decir que es en lo único que tiene más experiencia... Aparte de cargar.

—Eso sirve —muestra interés—. Es para entretener. Tenemos varios muchachos que bailan y es bien —busca la palabra—, atractivo.

—Eso los excita, señor —afirma, sonriente. Manuel se sonroja.

—Sí, eso. Piensa cuales son tus mejores ritmos y nos los comunicas para agregarlos en la noche. ¿Tocas algún instrumento?

—Puedo bailar cualquier género, no hallo problema. Samba, tango, jaranas, festejo, bomba... —se enrolla con un dedo el filo de la remerita, y levanta una ceja a lo del instrumento—. No, no soy bueno con eso. Sólo la pandereta.

—Tango —Manuel levanta las cejas—. Eso nos acomoda, el príncipe... —carraspea—, uno de tus compañeros ya tiene práctica, pueden practicar los dos. Lo del instrumento es una pena —vuelve a ponerse los lentes—. Muy bien, Luciano, puedes volver a descansar. Esta noche será pesada —ya que se viene un fin de semana.

—Estoy dispuesto, ¿compañero? Aun no conozco a nadie... —proponiendo que se lo presente en la noche, seguramente.

—Ya te lo presentaré después —le promete Manuel, volviendo a las cuentas—. Es del grupo de Miguel... Debe estar durmiendo a esta hora —comenta, más para sí, olvidándose de Luciano, quien vuelve a asentir, como ha hecho TODO el rato, mirando al suelo, sumiso.

—Entonces... Ahora puedo...

—Ve —le hace un gesto con la mano, mirándole sólo de reojo.

—Una cosa antes —tose a un costado—. ¿Que ropa voy a ponerme hoy? —muy entusiasmado, a decir verdad, hasta le chispea la mirada... Porque se imagina LAS vestimentas llenas de colores y brillos estrafalarios que deberá usar.

Manuel levanta la mirada, con aura de que quizás hay que dejar de preguntarle cosas, pero realmente se lo piensa un momento.

—Una hora antes de abrir ya debes estar cambiado, allí los muchachos te ayudarán con el resto... Por ahora puedes usar la ropa que tengas... Si no tienes, hablaré con Julio para que te lleve a comprar, o con Martín.

Luciano se trae una cara de «_molto_ Martín habla usted, y yo no sé quien es», sin entender el aura de Manuel porque cree que todos son amables y generosos y puede abusar de su confianza.

—Está bien, ahora me retiro —avisa, retrocediendo unos pasitos a la puerta—. Gracias por todo nuevamente —agradece, y da media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

**XxxoxxX**

Martín se despierta como a las tres de la tarde, una hora temprana para los trabajadores del lugar. Está recostado de lado, dándole la espalda a su cliente, quien había decidido pasar la noche allí por lo que parecía. Otros se iban después de acabado el asunto, y Martín, en esta ocasión, no se sentía mal de despertar con alguien. La cama estaba desecha, arrugada y sudada, y entre sus piernas sentía pegajoso.

Daniel duerme apretando la almohada tan fuerte que en cualquier momento los huesos le hacian «rack», con toda la espalda sudorosa, mostrándola a Martín. Teniendo una pesadilla, definitivamente. Martín se espabila con los movimientos y mira por sobre su hombro, aún adormilado.

—Pero qué mier... —se da la vuelta y le pone una mano en el hombro.

Su compañero pega un grito al sentir el contacto, que seguro y lo escucharon hasta en las Islas Sandwich. Abre los ojos, con la respiración agitada, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. El corazón se le ha disparado.

—Que... Ah... —medio trata de ¿saludar? ¿Entender?

—Che, tranquilo —Martín se incorpora en la cama y le pone las manos en la espalda—. Tampoco es el infierno —bromea para quitarle hierro y le masajea un poco. Daniel suspira, mientras se pone la mano al pecho para corroborar que su corazón siga ahí.

—¿Quién sos? —pregunta, mirándole de reojo. No tiene ni la menor idea de nada, o no se quiere acordar.

—Podés llamarme Tincho —le da un beso en la espalda—. Eso de no acordarse ya lo han hecho antes e igual les cobran, ¿sabés?

Daniel contrae la espalda con el beso y las mejillas sofocándole

—¿Quién la metió?—se muerde el labio porque su familia es tan crispada con este tema, IMPENSABLE, mejor dicho, que es lo único que se le viene a la mente en este momento—. Encima tengo que pagar... Claro, no había otra... —aprieta los ojos porque alguna amiga de su mamá lo va a ver salir de ahí y... El chisme va a CORRER.

—Vos —le responde de forma corta, y le abraza por la espalda. Apoya su mentón en el hombro de Daniel—. Si prometés volver, pagás otro día —eso saldrá de tu bolsillo y lo sabes, Martín. Daniel traga saliva y sonríe, volteándose para darle un beso en los labios, que es justo y necesario.

—¿La caja está abajo, no? —porque así es en este burdel, el dueño recibe el dinero y él sabe como administrarlo. Pregunta antes del beso, así nervioso da por sentado que no volverá. Como si pudiera controlar el futuro.

Martín se ríe un poco, en el beso, y se lo continua laaargo y tendido antes de contestarle. Cierra los ojos y Daniel se deja llevar por los labios de Martín, volteando más la mitad del cuerpo para tomarle de la cintura, el rubio le sigue besando, suavemente para que se calme, y al separarse, le responde suavemente:

—Después pagás, otro día volvés.

Daniel susurra algo despacio, que suena a queja, en su dialecto natal, el guaraní, luego algo en la línea de «si no me vuelves a ver en la plaza con la cabeza en una estaca... Puede que siga viniendo».

—No me quiero ir yo tampoco —confiesa—. Pero se hará un lío en mi casa, si no es que ya no está hecho.

—La próxima vez te despierto más temprano —promete, porque Martín no está acostumbrado a que sus clientes no regresen por una segunda y una tercera vez.

—Es que... No —es firme, porque otra manera no hay en este momento, para dejar de enredarse más en estos asuntos turbios que no le van a pintar nada bueno a una de las familias más influyentes de importaciones de ropa en este país. Vuelve a besar a Martín en los labios, con los ojos cerrados y le abraza. Es su segunda vez en intimidad con un hombre.

Martín se sorprende ligeramente por el abrazo, pero se lo devuelve de todos modos, dándose aires de grandeza al pensar que ha hecho caer a uno más y, no sólo eso, le ha calmado, para que vean que es versátil. Se ríe un poquito.

—Ya pagaste, nene, o cómo creés que te dejo este culo —venga a saberse si le está diciendo la verdad o si sólo se lo dice ya que le ve tan urgido. El cliente se sonroja, separándose para verle mejor a los ojos.

—¿Podemos... Estar —parpadeo—, ... Otra vez? —tiene unas ganas de follar como conejos muy, muy, muy, muuuuuy en el fondo de su rostro bañado en pureza santificada.

Martín le queda mirando... Y Antonio siempre dice que cuando les deja quedarse a dormir luego follan gratis y que en el fondo no le molesta. Le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Vuelve esta noche. No podemos despertar a los demás —excusa, porque él no es una puta barata, que quede claro. Tráeme regalos y allí te despierte quizá con sexo.

—Pero yo no hago ruido, mira... —con ojos de ángel le agarra la mano y la deja caer en su entrepierna, se muerde el labio—. ¿Pago por vos y luego me tengo que aliviar solo?

—Anoche ya te aliviaste bastante —Martín se medio ríe, medio intenta ponerse serio, viendo que esto no está saliendo como el quiere. Mira a Daniel, casi sin vergüenza, para ver que al menos valga la pena. Y cuando le toca la entrepierna, levanta las cejas con cierta sorpresa y esperemos que Toris, en la habitación de al lado, no se despierte. Escúchanos, Señor, te rogamos. Atiende a nuestras súplicas.

Daniel mueve su cadera bajo la mano de Martín, para que se apiade, que él ya no va a volver ¡y miren la carita sonrojada que trae!

—Si pero... Vos sabés que esto —presiona la zona turbulenta—. Duele —trata de convencerlo más—. No vamos a tardar, te lo prometo.

Daniel hará que se le salga lo loca a Martín... Así que éste último sonríe y acepta.

**XxxOxxX**

En algún lugar de la casa, Manuel llama a la puerta de una habitación. Tiene papeles en la mano y no se ha sacado los lentes siquiera, se le ha olvidado.

—¿Quién?—pregunta Miguel sentado en una esquina de la habitación, lustrando sus botas negras de cuero carísimo. Amasan dinero prostituido, no se sorprendan. Está vestido con un pantalón beige muy elegante y un polo blanco de lo más corriente, con mangas cortas.

Manuel entra y cierra la puerta con pestillo detrás de sí, una costumbre vieja que tiene de cuando nadie iba al prostíbulo por una u otra razón y podía permitirse estar tranquilo en su habitación. Volvió a quitarlo nada más darse cuenta.

—¿Viste que ayer estuvo aquí el embajador ecuatoriano?

Miguel sigue sacándole brillo a la bota, parece ser muy importante, con los brazos doliéndole porque no ha parado desde hace veinte minutos, sin levantar la mirada a ver quién acaba de llegar.

—¿Estuvo? No lo conozco.

—Nunca prestas atención cuando es importante —se queja—. Bajó Yao hace poco y me informó de lo que le dijo —los hombres cuando quieren impresionar no se callan, ya ven lo que ocurre—. Las negociaciones no están funcionando y están decididos a declarar la guerra —le mira esperando que vea el problema de ello, no tanto por sí envían a alguno de sus muchachos en edad a la guerra, sino por las repercusiones económicas que la misma conlleva.

—¿Guerra con quién? —pregunta mitad concentrado en las dos cosas.

—¿Perú? —rueda los ojos—. Pero eso podría incluir al Alto Perú también —empieza a angustiarse—. Tienen el apoyo de los países del Norte, no puedo apostar... —se le acerca, desplegando un pequeño mapa—, pero sabes que estos últimos años han sido turbulento aquí en Sudamérica, por algo me... —se calla y traga saliva. Por algo emigró desde el sur, ante la amenaza de potencias más grandes.

Miguel para porque los brazos se le van a despedazar si sigue lustrando como poseso algo que YA tiene brillo, suspira mirando a Manuel acercarse.

—Oe, no nos va a pasar nada. Tú tranquilo, ¿quién conoce mejor que nadie al Alto Mando? —refiriéndose al Servicio de Inteligencia—. Estás conmigo, estás con Dios. Ellos llevan semanas amenazando y nada... —dice tomando atención al mapa para examinarlo y queriendo tranquilizarlo a la vez.

—¿Y si estalla la guerra qué? Ya tenemos extranjeros aquí. Van a llegar más buscando trabajo —lo señala—, y tú sabes bien cuál es el trabajo más lucrativo. Tú no entiendes, Miguel —se cruza de brazos, y se muerde el labio nervioso—. Tú estás aquí porque se saca más información que con torturas. Esto es un trabajo «limpio» para ti.

O sea que les harán competencia y/o la ciudad se convertirá en un hogar de refugiados y eso es mala señal. Miguel... sigue contemplando el mapa y piensa en las palabras del otro.

—Pues... —se palmea las manos tratando de sacudirse el betún y posa la mirada en Manuel—. Expandiremos el negocio, cambiaremos títulos de propiedad, chantajearemos a más gente, pero ya veremos qué medida tomar —sentencia muy seguro de sí mismo—, pero te estás adelantando a los hechos.

* * *

_Esta historia es extrañísima... Ya lleva un año sin ser publicada y nos dieron los famosos ''picos de energía'' y se decidió mandarla a Fanfiction._

_No estará completa, porque es UN BOLONDRÓN pero... queríamos resaltar estas partes, tendrán muuuuuuchos capitulos, ojala los disfruten._


	2. Daniel

_Previously, on __''Luciano'' __chapter _

_—Firma aquí... ¿Sabes firmar?_

_—Agradezco este trabajo que me brinda, señor —y escribe su nombre con letra corrida en los papeles, dando una lectura fugaz, sin estar interesado realmente_

_(...)_

_—Nos comprometemos a alimentarte y darte un techo. Si las cosas van bien, no necesitarás vestirte —dice de una forma casi inmutable, refiriéndose a los regalos que le hacen los clientes a sus favoritos._

.

_—¿Quién sos?_

_—Podés llamarme Tincho —le da un beso en la espalda—. Eso de no acordarse ya lo han hecho antes e igual les cobran, ¿sabés?_

.

_—Pues... —se palmea las manos tratando de sacudirse el betún y posa la mirada en Manuel—. Expandiremos el negocio, cambiaremos títulos de propiedad, chantajearemos a más gente, pero ya veremos qué medida tomar —sentencia muy seguro de sí mismo—, pero te estás adelantando a los hechos._

* * *

—Hay que cortar cabezas —sigue Manuel, terco—. Los precios subirán, ¿cómo alimentaremos a más gente? Los oficiales se irán al norte, perderemos clientes.

Miguel le agarra de los dos antebrazos como para zarandearlo.

—No, no, no y no —niega con la cabeza porque es ILÓGICO a su modo de ver la situación que suceda lo peor y él no tenga un plan B antes. Porque siempre lo tiene—. ¿Y si no pasa nada? Estaríamos arriesgando demasiado y lo sabes, todo por una falsa alarma.

—Nadie creyó que Argentina nos invadiría sino hasta que fue muy tarde —murmura el chileno, mirándole los labios. Ha sobrevivido hasta ahora no para que llegue la alianza del norte y le quite lo que ha logrado, entiéndanlo.

Miguel se aguanta el rodar los ojos y preguntar "¿otra vez con la misma macana?".

—Ahora es diferente, hay más de uno involucrado —y se arrastra en el suelo para quedar más cerca. Manuel respira profundo.

—No confío en Martín —le dice como por vez mil quinienta—. ¿Cómo sabes que no está espiando para su lado? No veo otra razón para que alguien como él —suena un poco despectivo—, esté aquí —no se cree el cuento de que su familia mantiene las buenas relaciones entre Perú y Argentina. Aún así, nótese que le está bajando la histeria gracias a Miguel.

—¿Por qué? Si es un buen chico, revisamos juntos todo lo que investigué sobre su pasado para que te aseguraras —contesta como quien habla con un paciente con amnesia y tiene que convencerlo de la verdad absoluta—. No entiendo tu afán de desconfiar, aunque no te lo reprocho. Hasta acá no llegan los que le creen el cuento a todo el mundo —se le pega más, mirándole y sedando con sus palabras a la fiera que entro hace minutos a ese cuarto.

Manuel inspira profundo y suspira. Se quita los lentes y se refriega un ojo.

—Bueno... —acepta esos argumentos, y le pone una mano en el hombro y le tira hacia arriba para tenerlo a su altura—. Pero ya no lo necesitamos. Hoy contraté a un chico, probé sus habilidades ayer... Y sabe portugués. Martín ya es prescindible... Si llegas a cambiar de opinión —le mira significativamente.

Desde arriba se escuchan las primeras peleas del día por quién ocupa primero la ducha, entre los «primeros» en despertarse.

—Necesitamos a Martín, además —Miguel sube con el movimiento hasta erguirse y la bota cae de sus piernas al piso—, le he agarrado cariño. Ese chico... ¿No era brasilero?

Manuel asiente con la cabeza y traga saliva. En su habitación, Martín maldice los gritos de Feliks, ¿de quién más van a ser?, mientras gime en el cuello de Daniel. Feliks, cansado de ser ignorado desde su cuarto, abre la puerta hecho un tornado y va a golpear la contigua. Maldiciendo en polaco.

—Puta de mierda, hay horarios, ni porque es viernes dejas dormir hasta mediodía —grita al finalizar para que le oiga todo Dios.

—¡La re puta que te parió! —Martín le grita, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y luego se abraza a Daniel—. Será que me tiene envidia —le dice, para que no se asuste.

En el piso de abajo, Manuel cierra los ojos y deja caer la frente en la de Miguel ante los gritos.

A Daniel le importa un bledo con tal que no sea la policía quien irrumpe en el sitio. Bajando y subiendo con bastante fuerza en las piernas, para enterrarse hasta el estómago de Tincho.

—Y quién no, nena.

Miguel se ríe despacio encima de la boca de Manuel por los gritos cuando, por lo general, le ponen de malhumor. Toris sale de su habitación y le pide a Feliks bajito, bajito, que se calle. Martín cierra los ojos y le sigue el ritmo a Daniel, gimiendo MÁS fuerte.

Manuel se siente más tranquilo con las acciones de Miguel, incluso con los gritos de arriba. Uno de los muchachos más tranquilos del lugar (léase, Matthew), abre la puerta de su habitación y empieza a pedir que no griten, que tiene sueño.

A Manuel lo van a besar, aprovechando que cunde el pánico, aunque... Éste no va a responder el beso de inmediato, pero tampoco se va a quitar. Miguel sigue, solo, el beso tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados. Después de un rato, Manuel le sigue ahora sí el beso, tranquilo, quitándose la angustia.

Arriba, Feliks mira un segundo a Toris, con una ceja levantada.

—No me vas a salir con que a ti no te molesta —le dice en volumen más bajo, parando con los gritos.

—Pero despertarás a todos —insiste Toris.

El polaco vuelve a golpear con la rodilla la puerta del cuarto de Martín, mirando a Toris.

—El me ha jodido el sueño, te informo —voz de "iug".

Se escucha un gemido especialmente fuerte por parte de Martín. Daniel le agarra todo lo que es cabello, espalda, nuca, sin estar remotamente cerca de acabar.

—O sea que no hay nadie racional aquí —grita Feliks, molesto.

Matthew vuelve a entrar en su cuarto a intentar dormir. Antonio sale del suyo con una toalla para ir a ducharse ya, diciendo que con tanto grito no se puede descansar como Dios manda. Camina un poco raro, con cara de felicidad a pesar de todo. Martín no le está haciendo caso a NADIE.

Luciano tiene el sueño pesado así que no creo que todo ese jaleo lo perturbe y más si se despertó tan temprano antes para reunirse con Manuel. Aunque al lado, en el otro cuarto, Lovino está empezando a gruñir, dando vueltas en la cama, porque el ruido está empezando a despertarle el cerebro. _Mamma mía._

Miguel al beso le aumenta la lengua y empuja suavemente a Manuel hacia el clóset de madera tallada. Manuel camina hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta.

Y Lovino deberá despertarse tarde o temprano, porque un minuto después, Martín pega UN GRITO y se abraza a Daniel porque siente el cuerpo de gelatina.

En el baño, se escucha el sonido de la ducha, que es Antonio que se ha apropiado de ésta como primer ocupante del día.

En las escaleras, Yao sube unos escalones y grita:

—¿Quién está listo para almorzar? La alimentación equilibrada es importante para el buen rendimiento del cuerpo, aru.

Todos oímos como Martín se retuerce encima de Daniel. pero éste sigue dándole ahí porque aún no se desahoga por completo.

Lovino escupe a los gritos desde la cama un "_CHE CAZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, PUTTANA DI MERDA_, TE VOY A DESFIGURAR LA CARA A VER QUIEN SE VA DIGNAR A MIRARTE", nadie dude de sus conexiones con los barrios bajos y más picantes de Lima. Sin oír a Yao.

Miguel agarra por encima de las costillas a Manuel para besarlo mejor contra el armario, caperucitas. Heracles DUERME en su habitación, imposible de despertar a pesar de tener la cama hecha un asco. Manuel suelta un gemidito con la presión en sus costillas, medio entre que le da cosquillas, medio entre que es una zona sensible, e intenta recolectar sus pensamientos.

Miguel sube de nivel el beso, pegándole todo el cuerpo encima, pensando que no les han podido tocar más desconsiderados estos chicos que gritan arriba...

Lovino se le levanta de la cama, hastiado, coge una toalla para dirigirse a darse una ducha con la cabeza más pesada que una gargola por la resaca. Antonio canta en el baño, limpiándose entre los muslos. Lovino camina hasta aquel cuarto y oye el agua caer, pero como estamos en esta casa, abre la puerta relajándose por el vapor de agua caliente. Se quita la ropa.

—B-Buenos días —saluda estático antes de entrar, sin correr la cortina.

—¡Lovino! —le saluda Antonio alegremente, sin apurarse ni correr la cortina tampoco—. ¿Eras tú el que chocaba la cabecera contra la pared anoche? Ya nos dijeron que tuviéramos cuidado, hombre —se ríe.

El italiano baja la mirada y se sonroja al acordarse del tremendo hombre que se devoró hasta la madrugada, porque pagó por eso y porque lo tratase mal en la cama. Literalmente. Debió ser australiano.

—¿Y como has podido oírlo? Estabas trabajando tú también —se cruza de brazos y se mira al espejo de la pared.

—Ay, Lovino, Lovino. Lo nuestro es amor y el amor no siempre es ruidoso —y canta un pedazo de Carmen, con un pésimo acento francés y la voz desafinada, cerrando la llave de agua.

—¿De que estás hablándome? No existe un nuestro —rueda los ojos porque sabe que va en broma y ya no está tan a la defensiva como cuando le conoció—. Apúrate que quiero entrar.

—¡Hablo de François, por supuesto! —corre la cortina de baño. Lovino oye el ruido de la cortina descorrerse y casi le da un aneurisma cerebral por el golpe que se da al retroceder a la puerta, sonrojado.

—¿Q-Quié... —no sabe a que parte del cuerpo mirar, pero los ojos se le salen.

—Ese muchachito rico que viene a verme —alcanza su toalla y se empieza a secar con ella, sin taparse ni salir de la bañera todavía—. Lo tengo comiendo de mi mano, ya verás cómo me saca de aquí.

El italiano no contesta, mirando como se seca el cuerpo, traga saliva y hace un puño con la mano derecha cuando se acuerda de QUÉ le habla. QUÉ porque considera una porquería de muchacho a ése, ni se baña, ¡es francés!

Mientras tanto, Toris ya ha aceptado que está despierto y se pasea por las habitaciones desocupadas abriendo ventanas y sacando sábanas. Sinceramente, hacer la limpieza le calma, le hace pasar el rato.

Al pasar junto a la puerta de la habitación de Martín, duda en si tocar o no. Antonio se seca sus partes, los brazos, el torso, y por último se enrolla la toalla en la cintura, con una sonrisa radiante.

Feliks esta tiñéndose unos mechones del cabello en su cuarto, sentado en la silla y los zapatos en la mesa, mascando chicle y con todo desordenado. Daniel está con el pecho acelerado, con los sesos idos abajo de Martín.

—Lárgate ya —ordena dulcemente Lovino, colgando su toalla y disponiéndose a entrar a la ducha, mirando muy atento a Antonio cuando está de espaldas, especialmente cautiva su atención el derrier éste.

Antonio siente un calorcito en el pecho sin saber exactamente el por qué (el tono de Lovino debe ser) y sonríe más.

—¡Ya quiero comer, Yao! ¡¿Cuánto falta para el almuerzo?!—grita en ninguna dirección en particular porque es un latino gritón. Toris se detiene... Y acerca la mejilla a la puerta del cuarto de Martín, pero sin poner la oreja. Se muerde el labio, inseguro.

—Muy lindo estuvo —susurra Daniel para Martín, que está aún derretido sobre su cliente, dándole besos vagos en la piel que encuentre más cerca, y sonríe para sí sintiéndose orgulloso (pero estaría más orgulloso si Daniel siguiera diciéndole lo bárbaro que lo hace, eh). Daniel enrolla más sus piernas entre las pantorillas de Martín, suspirando—. Gracias, seguro a nadie le voy a dar tan duro y rico como a vos —confiesa porque es inocente hasta ahora. Aunque no lo parezca por esas palabras.

—De nada —le besa en la mejilla.

Daniel le da un beso también, pero en la frente.

—¿Siempre usás ese vestido floreadito para seducir? —pregunta con curiosidad, para hacer conversación.

—Tengo uno negro re largo —le habla en tono bajo, como depredador—. Y uno rojo que es mi favorito para bailar tango, tiene un corte por sobre la rodilla... Pero siempre he querido uno con ribetes —prácticamente ronronea, adivinen qué está diciendo entre líneas.

—Oh... —asiente, mirándole los ojos verdes—. Ah, los ribetes te quedarían muy... —aprieta su mano en el culo del argentino—, bien —sin entender la malicia tras ese comentario.

—¿Verdad que sí? —ése ha sido Martín.

—Sí, mi papá trae ropa de otros países, la más caras, mejores telas... De Europa, principalmente —contesta Daniel… miradas y sonrisas que son más significativas que un acuerdo firmado. Martín sonríe, sabiendo que no le va a dejar ir.

Toris está pidiéndole a Feliks que le deje cambiar las sábanas (y en lo posible, que le ayude). Feliks está tarareando una polca, ignorándole.

En el piso de abajo, Yao ha tocado la puerta de la habitación de Miguel, para preguntar si los patrones querrán almorzar algo especial, mientras rezonga por lo bajo contra esta gente que no ayuda y grita tanto.

Miguel abraza a Manuel, mientras besa su oreja. Manuel siente la puerta, pero no reacciona lo suficiente.

—Tenés que irte —le recuerda Martín suavemente a Daniel.

Danielito asiente.

—Sí, claro —besa en los labios por ultima vez a Martín y se para a cambiarse de terno como vino en la noche, trata de planchar un poco la camisa con los dedos. Martín le mira desde su cama, acariciándose el estómago.

—¿Tenés cigarros? —le pide.

Miguel le restriega ciertas partes del cuerpo a Manuel... Yao debería esperar sentado o ir al barrio chino del centro de la ciudad. En lugar de eso, llama más fuerte una última vez.

Miguel se detiene de besarle el cuello al chileno.

—Están tocando... —hace notar lo obvio. Manuel asiente con la cabeza y traga saliva, sin ir a abrir, esperando que lo haga Miguel.

—Que chinito más impertinente, ¿no? —mueca de fastidio, se aleja de Manuel para caminar hacia la puerta. Manuel se lleva una mano al corazón, porque siente que le va a dar una taquicardia. Yao sigue preguntándose por qué dejó China.

Daniel mira de reojo a Martín haciéndose el nudo de la corbata.

—No fumo, que vicio más asqueroso.

Martín levanta las cejas.

—Oye, no digás eso —frunce un poco el ceño.

Miguel se revuelve el cabello y abre la puerta.

—¿Alguna novedad?

Yao se recupera de la ligera sorpresa, y mira a su jefe.

—Quería saber si quiere algo para almorzar, señor.

—Yo, ¿acaso no te dejé el menú escrito en la cocina? —extrañado porque la hizo muy temprano, después de comprar el pan. Voltea hacia Manuel—. ¿Tú que quieres para almorzar?

—Algo especial, aru —específica Yao, ya que como Miguel es más gourmet, prefiere asegurarse antes de que le tire algo por la cabeza.

—No tengo ganas de comer —asegura Manuel, y se arregla la ropa—. Tengo un encargo que hacer —se medio inventa acercándose a Yao y Miguel. Yao abre la boca para sugerir un cambio en el menú por una comida más nutritiva.

—Agrégame una sopa wantan y listo. A Manuel dale lo mismo que a mí, de hecho le gusta —ignorando que no tenga ganas de comer y le palmea el hombro a Yao, el que se queda con sus sugerencias en los labios, y se aleja negando con la cabeza porque ¡estos occidentales no saben alimentarse, aru!

—Mmmm —Manuel reprobando. Seguro Miguel ha pedido el típico menú de chifa, de comida chino-peruana pero... hiper más grasosa.

—Disculpá, es lo que me parece, no le veo gracia —contesta Daniel ante la ofendida de Martín, arreglándose el cabello con los dedos.

—Yo fumo —le responde Martín a Daniel—. No seás tan seco.

—Te vas a arrugar rápido —advierte Daniel.

—Soy demasiado para que eso me pase —Martín, bájate de la nube.

Afuera, Toris llama a la puerta del baño pidiendo permiso para entrar.

**XxxOxxX**

Luciano llega de comprar unos cuantos inciensos del Centro, toca el timbre de la imponente casa, porque aún no le han dado la llave y no sabe porqué, viéndole el culo al jardinero que está haciéndole mantenimiento a las plantas

Julio, que se encarga de todas estas cosas como el ser portero a pesar de que Manuel quiere echarle (Miguel no lo deja), abre la puerta, y al ver de quién se trata, reconociéndole por el color de la piel, sonríe maliciosamente.

—¿Luciano, no?

Luciano cambia la mirada a quien le ha abierto la puerta y lo mira curioso, sin sonreír.

—Sí, soy yo —contesta y se adelanta para entrar.

—Manuel —nótese que no le llama don Manuel, o señor González—, dice que en cuanto regreses le vayas a ver —en su tono se siente una cierta malignidad y si luego corren rumores sobre Manuel y Luciano cogiendo será culpa de Julio.

Luciano parpadea, notando la misma falta de formalidad para dirigirse a Manuel.

—A eso venía —y también sonríe como cómplice... No tenemos idea de por qué. Julio le deja pasar y aprovecha de echarle una mirada al jardinero, de vigilancia. Luego cierra la puerta.

Luciano camina hacia el despacho de Manuel, que está bajo las escaleras de caracol, sin dejar su paquete, toca la puerta.

—Señor Manuel, soy yo, Luciano.

—Pasa —le llama Manuel, limpiando él mismo los estantes del librero, porque esta noche viene alguien especial, uno de los temas que tiene que hablar con Luciano.

Gira la manija sin hacer mucho ruido, y entra. Se ha acostumbrado también a todo hacerlo por lo bajo y que siempre lo estén mirando, a pesar de ser nuevo. Cierra tras de sí.

—Huele bien —comenta en voz alta.

—Sí, así espero. Más tarde vendrá uno de nuestros mayores patrocinadores —limpia una mota de polvo y se voltea a mirarlo—. Su favorito es Martín, y es de ellos de lo que quiero hablarte.

Luciano parpadea y asiente, mirándole.

—Qué bueno que vaya a hablarme de él porque aún no lo conozco, señor.

—Es uno de los rubios, esta mañana tenía a un cliente aún en su cama —esperando que lo identifique.

Luciano levanta la mirada al techo como haciendo memoria. Y luego la baja a Manuel cuando le viene, como película, todo el trajín de la mañana.

—Ah, el que despertó a todos con los gritos, ¿eso no está prohibido?—extrañeza.

—Claro que lo está, pero Martín se cree el que puede hacerlo todo porque Miguel lo protege —y también, en ocasiones, vale el regaño o el castigo que traiga saltarse esa regla. Antonio le guiña un ojo al mundo. Manuel mira severamente a Luciano, quien traga saliva porque, al menos en su primera vez aquí, espera no haber hecho tantos disturbio en su cuarto.

—El señor Miguel es buena gente, pero creo que debería ser más disciplinado —baja la mirada. Miguel prepara las hornillas de la hoguera en el cuarto oscuro atrás de la casa.

Manuel piensa igual, por lo que suaviza un poco el gesto, más que por estar de acuerdo, porque ésas son dos características que hacen a Miguel atractivo a sus ojos.

—En fin —suspira—. Ya le informamos a Martín que deben practicar los bailes entre ustedes, en Europa está de moda el vals... —menciona, como dando ideas—. Ya que pasarás tiempo con él, quiero pedirte un favor personal.

Luciano sonríe, a pesar que la atmósfera se haya tornado pesada con eso último del favor personal.

—Sí me deja proponer. Creo que la samba y el tango son bailes más... Calientes —lo mira significativamente, esperando que entienda que el vals es para fiestas de mayores y no para sus propósitos—. Dígame, señor, que favor.

Manuel le hace un gesto de «yo no bailo, elijan ustedes» con la mano.

—Vigilar a Martín. Saber con quién se junta, con quién habla.

Luciano abre los ojos con sorpresa, imaginándose un montón de hipótesis erradas sobre Manuel y Martín, pero asiente porque es su jefe.

—Sí, claro señor, pero... —cara de circunstancias porque no tiene idea de cómo o eso.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo? —avergonzado.

—Hazte su amigo —le sugiere—. O sólo órbita alrededor de él, eso le gusta.

—Está bien, como usted me pida —mira al suelo.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, házmela saber —le pone apenas una mano en el hombro—. Así como cualquier información importante,

—Entendido, ¿desde cuando empiezo?

Manuel abre la puerta, llevándole consigo caminando lentamente.

—Cuando un cliente te elija. Es raro que cambien de muchacho una vez elijen a uno —Manuel y Miguel los viejos de la casa dando clases sobre prostitución.

* * *

_Me agrada ver la acogida que ha tenido la historia :D _

_Nos gustan mucho los reviews, ¡y a las locas de este burdel aun más!_


	3. Julio

_Previously, on __''Daniel'' __chapter_

_—Nadie creyó que Argentina nos invadiría sino hasta que fue muy tarde. _

_—Ahora es diferente, hay más de uno involucrado —y se arrastra en el suelo para quedar más cerca. Manuel respira profundo._

_—No confío en Martín —le dice como por vez mil quinienta—. ¿Cómo sabes que no está espiando para su lado? No veo otra razón para que alguien como él —suena un poco despectivo—, esté aquí. _

_._

_—¿Siempre usás ese vestido floreadito para seducir? —pregunta Daniel con curiosidad, para hacer conversación._

_—Tengo uno negro re largo —le habla en tono bajo, como depredador—. Y uno rojo que es mi favorito para bailar tango, tiene un corte por sobre la rodilla... Pero siempre he querido uno con ribetes —prácticamente ronronea, adivinen qué está diciendo entre líneas._

_._

_—Ya que pasarás tiempo con él, quiero pedirte un favor personal._

_Luciano sonríe, a pesar que la atmósfera se haya tornado pesada con eso último del favor personal._

_—Dígame, señor._

_—Vigilar a Martín. Saber con quién se junta, con quién habla._

* * *

—¿Usted cree que elijan, señor?—pregunta Luciano sinceramente, mirándole y siguiendo el paso a Manuel.

—Cuando eligen un favorito, quise decir —le aclara el mayor, caminando hacia el salón, desde donde llegan algunas voces—. Si Feliks, que es el más difícil de tratar de todos, atrae gente, seguramente tú también podrás —le dice intentando hacer un chiste.

Luciano se siente la peor escoria y todos le damos un golpe a Manuel.

—Bueno... Lo que sea con tal del dinero y bailar.

—¿Pero qué mierda de baile es eso? —se escucha la voz de Martín y unos aplausos para llamar la atención—. ¿Para qué tienen un culo si no lo mueven? —regaña, con el ceño fruncido.

Luciano abraza de la cintura a Manuel al oír los gritos de Martín, sin dejar de caminar, y sonríe. Una de las hipótesis que se formuló es que quizá están saliendo a escondidas o algo por el estilo. Manuel se incomoda porque le tome de la cintura, y se revuelve un poco intentando que lo suelte antes de abrir la puerta al salón.

Luciano mira un segundo a Manuel y abre ÉL la puerta. Sin quitar el brazo de su cintura.

—Señor, ¿éste es Martín, verdad?

Manuel se queda sin aliento cuando abre la puerta y Martín les mira con reprobación por interrumpir su clase. Incluso a pesar de su camiseta apegada y escotada, y del cintillo que le quitaba el cabello de la cara, se veía imponente con su pose de mando... Aunque sea el mando de una práctica de baile. Toris, Antonio y Heracles se detienen (cada uno con su respectiva pareja de baile, se entiende).

Luciano mira primero a Manuel y luego a Martín, y luego a Manuel de nuevo, carraspea. Sonríe.

—Buenas tardes a todos —muy educadito.

—Buenas tardes, ¿vienen a practicar? —responde Martín y Antonio cierra los ojos esperando que no se arme una pelotera, con una mano en la espalda de Matthew.

Luciano aprieta su mano en la cintura de Manuel, mirando a Martín como algo que te mueres por quemar, disimuládamente.

—Manuel quería supervisarlos, ¿no? —pregunta el brasilero, mostrándose confianzudo con su jefe.

—¿Supervisarme? ¿A mí? —Martín se cruza de brazos—. Yo no necesito que me supervisen.

Luciano suspira y se encoge de hombros, arrimándose a Manuel para que haga caso, que el jefe ahí es él... O eso cree.

—Sí, a supervisarte —intenta empoderarse Manuel, y da un paso adelante.

Martín levanta una ceja, sin creerle.

—Eso y... Que Luciano se incorpora en tus prácticas —le da un empujoncito de cadera al mencionado.

Luciano se ríe coquetamente para Manuel con ese empujón.

—Me incorporé ayer, pero recién hoy me desocupo —guiña el ojo a Martín, quien se desestabiliza con ese guiño, pero pronto se lo apropia como que le encuentra re guapo.

—No cualquiera puede formar parte de mi clase.

—Sé bailar tango —comenta Luciano, porque están dudando de una de las actividades en que mejor se desenvuelve—. Entre otros géneros que también manejo —con cierto dejito de competitividad.

—Te quiero ver —le reta Martín, y camina hasta un gramófono que tienen sobre una de las mesas arrimadas a las paredes—. Antonio, ¿le hacés el favor al brazuca? —pide, eligiendo un disco. Antonio suelta a Feliciano y da un paso al lado, poniéndose ligeramente rígido.

Luciano aprieta la mano en la cintura de Manuel y le mira como pidiendo permiso.

—Me llamo Luciano, no brazuca —aclara. Marcando territorio en el prosti. Soy Luciano y en esta esquina mando yo.

Manuel le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Luciano para que vaya y se gane su lugar en el prostíbulo. Toris mira con preocupación, habiendo soltado a Feliks.

Heracles sencillamente sigue con las manos sobre Lovino, sin, aparentemente, estar sorprendido. Diría que en cualquier momento se duerme.

Feliks le agarra la mano a Toris para que no se le escape, Lovino está mirando la situación como si fuera una película, con la ceja enarcada por el tono que ha utilizado Luciano. Éste se despide con un beso en la mejilla muy cariñoso de Manuel y lo suelta, caminando hacia Martín.

Manuel balbucea incoherencias completamente rojo. Le da un empujón a Luciano, mientras Martín le mira como diciendo «así que no cogiste conmigo porque te gustan negros, seguro con la verga bien grande», terminando por sonreír con su propio pensamiento. Antonio le dedica una sonrisa a Luciano, y le pone una mano en la espalda.

—No te dejes asustar —le dice por lo bajo.

Luciano sonríe por toda la situación, es consciente de ser el anfitrión. Cuando Antonio le toca se sobresalta.

—¿Me veo como si lo hubiera hecho? —contesta tratando de bromear, con la mirada FIJA en Martín, lo repasa de pies a cabeza.

—No —Antonio inclina la cabeza señalando complicidad e intimidad con Luciano, como para hablarle más cerca del oído y a la altura de los ojos, y Martín hace funcionar la vitrola—. Pero es así con todo el mundo al principio, lo fue conmigo —y empieza a bailar, guiando el tango sin sobrepasarse en mandato, sino llevándolo lento, y sencillo.

Manuel se cruza de brazos, apretando con sus manos. Luciano hace movimientos muy elegantes al flexionar las piernas en alguna vuelta que le ayuda a hacer Antonio, mirándole con intensidad porque el baile saca lo mejor de sus energías. Mostrándole a TODO aquel que dude de su capacidad.

Martín le mira con absoluto ojo crítico, aunque le encuentra un buen culo.

—Podés hacerlo mejor que eso, Antonio —le exige que le suba a la dificultad, cosa que Antonio hace sólo lo suficiente para que se note, pero más que nada, preocupándose por no entorpecer a Luciano.

No es que vaya a tener problemas, Luciano puede subir hasta un trescientos por ciento de dificultad. Mientras, Feliks le besa la nuca a Toris, diciéndole que no haga ruido o los van a pillar. Lovino le mete un codazo fuerte a las costillas de Heracles porque éste le esta babeando el hombro y da asco.

—¿Puedes? —pregunta más bien Luciano a Antonio, encantado por el baile. Restregándole la entrepierna TODO lo que puede cuando está de espaldas.

Heracles se despierta con el codazo, se acomoda mejor encima de Lovino... Y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, pero ahora con la boca cerrada. Toris tiene TODOS los vellos del cuerpo erizados, temblando un poco. Antonio suelta una risa con las palabras de Luciano, y en cuanto vuelve a tenerlo de frente, prácticamente se le echa encima, rodilla flexionada y todo, y le responde:

—Tío, ¿pero qué esperas? —ya seguro de que Luciano sabe absolutamente lo que hace.

Lovino gruñe y empuja con fuerza suprema a Heracles hasta hacerlo caer, seguramente. ROJO de vergüenza porque el culo de Antonio está como quiere, como siempre ha querido verlo bajo la toalla de baño.

Luciano jadea porque Antonio lo está sosteniendo en una pose comprometedora, y se muerde un labio. Dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, luego la levanta y con las manos entrelazadas de Antonio y propias le voltea la tortilla, queriendo dar por terminado el baile.

—¿Ahora? ¿Puedes admitir que te he dejado sin palabras? —pregunta Luciano para Martín, sonriéndole a Antonio abajo de él.

El gramófono, junto al último paso de Luciano, se ha callado, y Martín, que les ha estado mirando ceñudo porque este pibe acaba de llegar y ya tiene los favores de Manuel, descruza los brazos y considera.

—Está bien, pero te atrasás un paso o pisás a un cliente y habrán castigos.

Manuel frunce el ceño.

—No tienes esa autoridad —le reclama.

—Probame —le reta Martín, y Manuel se calla porque Miguel, lo quiera o no, está por sobre él económica y políticamente, y por tanto, en el mismo burdel.

Hablando del inca de Perú, Miguel abre las puertas del cuarto, sin enterarse de nada, cuando todo se ha callado. Trayendo el nauseabundo y pesado humo de un puro en su boca, sonríe. Con la maleta de cuero en mano, ha llegado de una reunión con Almirantes, a ofrecer ya-saben-qué.

—Epa, ¿me están organizando algo?

Luciano no contesta a las provocaciones de Martín, pensando «no está a mi nivel» mientras se arregla la ropa.

—Estamos practicando —informa Martín a Miguel y se le acerca para hablarle más de cerca, pasando por en frente de Manuel, quien regresa su atención a Luciano. Antonio le felicita, y Toris intenta salirse de la influencia de Feliks para ir a presentarse como se debe.

Feliks se abraza al vientre de Toris, por debajo de la camiseta. «No te vas, ni siquiera nos han visto» le susurra al oído porque están pegaditos y en una esquina. Miguel da una mirada al lugar.

—¿Por que no me estás recibiendo con el vestido que te compré la vez pasada? —bromea para Martín, serio, para fastidiar a Manuel seguro. Porque no le ha comprado ningún vestido a Martín.

Martín se encoge de hombros.

—Porque me gusta más mostrar las tetas que no tengo —refiriéndose a su gran escote en V.

Manuel rueda los ojos, ignorando cuando Martín se acerca lo suficiente para saludar a Miguel con un beso en la mejilla y una palmadita en el hombro.

—Por eso mismo, que te pongas más apretadita no te va a sentar nada mal... —mano al trasero que es donde SIEMPRE está cuando saluda a alguien. Y claramente coqueteándole a Martín—. ¿Sí o no, Manuel? ¿Tú qué dices?

—A mí no me metan en sus asuntos turbios e indecentes —gesto con la mano y mirando en otra dirección, pero les está poniendo atención de reojo.

—No vendrá ese almirante inglés, cierto —le pregunta Martín a Miguel, en voz más baja, sólo para él, acostumbrado a la mano-con-vida-propia de Miguel. De hecho, tan acostumbrado que de vuelta le manosea el cuello con más suavidad que la fraternal.

—Ah, ése, creo que sí. Me lo encontré hoy en la cafetería, con un grupo de gente inmiscuida en la política —mueve el cuello para un lado para que acaricie mejor—. Le dije que se dé una pasadita por acá si el frío capitalino es tan insoportable, pero... Ni que fuera el único cliente, Martín —mmm, sospechamos como la Pantera Rosa de estos asuntos.

—Le voy a arrancar los ojos si vuelve a venir —bufa, acariciándole aún—. No le aguanto. Le aguanto menos que... Que a esos chinches que encontramos hace dos años en un colchón.

—¿Qué te ha hecho el hombre? —pregunta Miguel riendo, acordándose en que situación fue que encontraron esos chinches. Luciano carraspea. Antonio le da golpecitos en la espalda.

—Cosas. Es detestable —le responde Martín a Miguel, sin hacer caso de Luciano, a diferencia de Manuel, quien se le acerca y le dice que lo hizo bien, en el fondo queriendo decirle que, ¿vio que no era tan difícil acercarse a Martín?

Lovino gruñe una vez más mirando como Antonio SIGUE al lado del carioca ese. Luciano le susurra a Manuel al oído que empezara desde esta misma tarde con su pedido

—¿Qué cosas? Tienes que contarme, entonces —interroga Miguel, preocupado porque piensa que el inglés se sobrepasó con Martín—. Sabes que hay límites para los clientes también.

—Se cree la gran cosa porque tiene unos barquitos de mierda y una colonia en las Malvinas, ¡y todos sabemos que son una base militar! —en este mundo todos desconfían de todos.

Manuel asiente a lo que le dice Luciano, y anuncia a quienes le escuchen que se va, y que traten bien al brasileño porque llegó para quedarse.

—El tema va por ahí entonces, tú sabes que esa base militar no le va a durar ni medio siglo, ni media semana que Perú gastará hasta el ultimo cartucho —consuela Miguel a Martín, y cuando oye que Manuel se está despidiendo—: Espera, Manu. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Martín bufa, con muchas ganas de matar a ese jodido inglés, y al ver que Miguel hablará con Manuel (quien, al oírle que le llama, se ha dado la vuelta y ha alzado las cejas), da unas palmadas fuertes para que le oigan.

—¡Se acabó el descanso, señoritas, no las quiero oír jadear por el jodido esfuerzo mientras bailan con los clientes, a menos que sea en la cama, pelotudas! —en el fondo les quiere.

Antonio vuelve al lado de Matthew. Y Manuel se acerca a Miguel, curioso. El peruano camina a la puerta, esperando que Manuel le siga, fuera del salón.

—Vayamos a mi cuarto, que vamos a hablar ahí —¿ah, sí? ¿Qué más? Manuel le mira extrañado.

—Tenemos un escritorio y es más cómodo para esas cosas —porque tiene sillas y una mesa y pueden tomar té mientras.

Miguel se voltea a mirarlo con mueca petulante, ceja enarcada y todo. Pero los ojos pardos divertidísimos.

—¿Estás contradiciendo a tu jefe?

—No eres mi jefe —responde Manuel en automático, pero sin estar estar seguro de ello.

—Bueno, hazme caso por lo que sea que me consideres —suspira Miguel y se afloja la corbata, abriendo la puerta. Manuel pasa y espera a que cierre antes de caminar por el corredor hacia la habitación principal.

—Vi unos libros traídos de Francia en el centro —menciona, por corretear el tema con una conversación trivial. Miguel cierra la puerta tras de sí.

—Sabes a donde fui hoy —da por sentado—. Bueno, me dijeron que ayer hubo un ataque a uno de los dirigentes —suelta bestia porque ha estado guardándose todo el camino, aspirando del puro para calmarse—. Le vaciaron los frenos, creen que puede ser por las visitas del mono ecuatoriano —ignorando el tema de los libros por razones obvias.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta Manuel, metiéndose de inmediato en el tema y olvidándose de sus libros—. Explícate.

—Le vaciaron los frenos del coche a uno de los dirigentes de Alto Mando, que iba con los papeles para encarar a su homólogo argentino —bota el humo, caminando por el corredor—. Murió cuando lo estaban trasladando al hospital, y que raro, todo ocurre cuando ese embajador está de visita.

—Mueren personas todos los días —responde Manuel, deteniéndose un momento junto a la puerta de la habitación de Miguel—. ¿Quiénes son los principales sospechosos? —porque quizás piensan culpar a alguien en específico y comenzar un conflicto político a partir de ello.

—Es alguien que sabía sus trotes, además ni siquiera ha sido por robo... —tratando de decirle que ES por motivos políticos. Abre la puerta de la habitación y entra, tirando la maleta al piso.

—Pero quiénes son los sospechosos, porque dependiendo a quién le carguen el muerto es el conflicto que se viene —camina detrás de él.

—Ese ecuatoriano tiene la culpa, estoy segurísimo. Cuando lo vea le voy a sacar la mierda —declara Miguel un poco furioso, dirigiéndose a abrir las ventanas.

—Te quiero ver haciendo eso —se burla Manue, y mira la habitación, buscando la silla (LA silla, esa súper bonita y acolchada que está en una esquina casi de adorno) para sentarse.

Después de abrir sólo las ventanas, no las cortinas, Miguel camina a la cama toda POMPOSA que está frente a la silla, para tirarse sobre ella. Con cortinas de terciopelo, sábanas de plumas... Desordenadas.

—Me duele la cabeza, me duele el cuerpo...

—Duerme, santo remedio —se sienta en la silla.

Miguel gime de pena, así como rabieta con los ojos cerrados, cual niño sin su vaso de leche con Milo.

—Es que aún no estoy taaan cansado como para dormir.

—¿Y qué quieres qué haga? ¿Una agüita? Eso puede servir.

—Hazme algo —sonríe de lado.

—¿Algo cómo qué? —Manuel se cruza de brazos, y se echa hacia atrás, haciéndose una idea.

—Como... —hace el sonido distintivo de un beso con sus propios labios, sin abrir los ojos.

Manuel carraspea al oír el ruido, para «taparlo» y así poder ignorarlo. Miguel abre los ojos luego de minutos sin respuesta.

—Ah, eres sordo —se desabrocha unos cuantos botones de la camisa y se levanta para arrodillarse en el colchón—. No te hagas, Manuel.

El mencionado mira hacia un lado, poniéndose colorado, las manos en las rodillas y los brazos rectos.

—Creo que Julio me llama —menciona como quien no quiere la cosa, despacio.

—Siempre te molesta la sola presencia de Julio y ¿ahora me inventas que te llama?—contesta tranquilo y se desabrocha la correa, mirándole

—No me la invento —absoluta mentira cochina con su mejor cara de póquer. Le mira de reojo. Miguel tira la correa a una esquina del cuarto, o donde caiga y desabotona más su camisa.

—¿Y por qué yo no lo he escuchado? —inocente, de verdad.

—Porque estás con dolor de cabeza —terco, sin mirarle, levanta un poco la barbilla y siente un revoltijo en el estómago.

—Manuel, ¿me puedes dar un beso?—se detiene de quitarse la ropa porque no le está haciendo caso—. ¿O yo puedo...? —parpadeando. Manuel aprieta los ojos.

—¿T-tú poder qué?

—Tocarte —se arrastra más a la orilla de la cama. Manuel acerca los pies, escondiéndolos bajo la silla.

—Es temprano —le intenta convencer, aunque no se convence ni a sí mismo. Miguel estira tooodo el cuerpo hasta apoyar sus codos en las piernas de Manuel, y mirarle ahí.

—En un rato es el almuerzo, luego me dirás que toca la siesta —no puedes hablarle en cuatro a la gente, Miguel, NO—. Luego tenemos que alistarnos para la noche... Y luego y luego y luego —finaliza.

Manuel quita las manos de sus rodillas cuando Miguel le acerca las manos y... Le pone las manos sobre las suyas.

—¿Sitedigoquesíserácortoya?

Miguel estira el cuerpo en sus codos un tanto más, mientras le mira se relame los labios y acaricia con la boca su cuello.

—Sigue creyendo que va a ser corto —saca la lengua y lame ahí. Manuel tiene un escalofrío, pero no le empuja. En su lugar, asiente una vez, de forma algo brusca, y le aprieta las manos.

Miguel le besa lo suficiente como para dejarle restitos de saliva hasta la manzana de Adán, soplando y... Se queda dormido en su pecho. Ya no aguanta más. Manuel se estremece con los besos, empezando a entusiasmarse con la idea, y al sentir que se queda quieto, espera un par de segundos a que siga.

El cuerpo de Miguel es, literalmente, un puente hacia la cama. Le rodea con los brazos la cadera a Manuel para dormir mejor.

—Estuvo rico —susurra y zzzzz.

—¿Miguel? —le mueve un poco, y al oírle hablar, sonríe para sí, sinceramente, y aunque lamenta que no haya podido seguir, intenta despertar a Miguel lo suficiente para llevarlo a la cama.

—Ya... —creo que sabe que le va a pedir ir a la cama, abre los ojos, desenreda su brazo de la cadera de Manuel, retrocede hacia el colchón, trata de ordenar las sábanas de un modo en que le abriguen, y echado ya, cierra los ojos—. Me despiertas para la comida —pide en un susurro.

Manuel se levanta, para cobijarlo.

—Bueno —y le da un beso en la comisura de los labios, a modo de un buenas noches, aunque... Manuel se va a sentar a su lado un rato y le va a mirar, le hará cariño en el cabello. No le vencerá el sueño, pero se echará a su lado vestido y todo, y cuando Miguel se despierte se dirá a sí mismo que por qué no se metió en la cama a dormir como se debe. Y se besaran con la boca abierta hasta que Martín toque la puerta, FUERTE.

—Che, los chiquillos ya empezaron a vestirse y ESE BRAZUCA SE PUSO MI COLGANTE FAVORITO, DECILE QUE ME LO DEVUELVA —aporrea la puerta.

Miguel rueda los ojos y sonríe, separándose de Manuel para atender al llamado desesperado. Abre la puerta cuando ya está cerca.

—Nena, sabes que no te tienen que oír hasta la oficina de correos —le ¿riñe?

Manuel se lleva las manos a los ojos como diciendo «en qué momento, Dios mío, en qué momento» e intenta «dormir».

Martín ya tiene puesto un vestido laaaaargo hasta el suelo, abierto por un lado, el cabello peinado y unos aros.

—Que me oigan, que oigan todos que el orden en esta casa se está perdiendo. Todos saben que los fines de semana ese colgante es mío.

Miguel se aprieta los ojos con dos dedos y acomoda mejor su camisa dentro del pantalón. Cruza los brazos en su pecho.

—El orden lo impongo yo, ¿te parece que lo estoy haciendo mal?—no tiene pinta atemorizante, pero...

—Miguel, mientras vos estabas durmiendo Julio se fue al centro a pasear —Martín le sonríe un poco.

El peruano levanta una ceja y se voltea para ver en dirección a la cama.

—Oe, ¿no me dijiste que Julio te estaba llamando? Mentiroso —para Manuel, vuelve a voltear a Martín y suspira—. Vamos flaquita, vamos a ver que disturbios está originando Luciano.

Manuel se hace el dormido y ante la recriminación, se sonroja, pero esconde más la cara y hace como que ronca. Martín le ofrece el brazo a Miguel, medio en broma.

—El endiablado se metió en mi práctica, vos lo viste, mueve las caderas que dan ganas de garchárselo.

Miguel sonríe mirándole de pies a cabeza y le agarra la mano para que se de una vuelta.

—Qué bien te ha quedado el vestido, si yo fuera cliente... Me los pido a los dos —se refiere a Luciano, mordiéndose el labio luego de cerrar la puerta a su espalda—. Me lo perdí, ¿te acuerdas que llegué para el final? —chasquea la lengua. Martín gira, un poco a lo Manuelita la tortuga, modelando.

—Tendrá que ser por separado, no quiero verle la pija a ése... Aunque es moreno —mirada sugerente.

—Bien que te mueres de ganas —Miguel guiña el ojo y le agarra por la cintura para caminar—. ¿Entonces cómo se robó tu colgante, si se puede saber?

—Cómo creés —con un tono absoluto de que quizás sí. Comienza a caminar cuando le siente la mano, se escucha el golpe de sus tacones en el suelo de madera—. Toris me preguntó si podía sacar uno y le dije que sí, no le iba a decir que no al pibe. No sabía que lo estaba pidiendo para el brazuca.

—Qué traidor, con su carita de yo-no-fuí —bosteza cortito.

—Esos son los peores —agárrense—. Me tocó uno así anoche, seguro se escapó de casa de su papito, ni sabía donde estaba parado, pero de que me la metió con ganas... —le da un golpecito en el hombro–. Pero se veía todo como un niñito bueno.

—¿Ah, sí?—puede que Manuel haya sido uno de ellos, puede que no—. Pobre criatura del cielo, ¿de qué familia era? Tú sabes que nos cagamos si descubren menores por estos lares —advierte.

—Se veía grandecito... En todos los sentidos —se ríe y espera que le abra la puerta que lleva del corredor a las escaleras que suben. Martín siendo una dama.

—¿Seguro? —le mira severo con un dedo señalándole, posicionándose para abrir la puerta.

—Re seguro —absoluta confianza. Miguel asiente y abre la puerta, jalándolo suavemente por la cintura.

—¿Hoy qué vas a bailar? —aunque igual casi nunca está presente para los bailes.

—Lo de siempre —sube el primer peldaño, esperándole para ir juntos sin que le suelte—. Si es que bailo, el inglés ese cada vez me invita a más tragos, cree que no sé que intenta emborracharme —bufa, al tiempo que Miguel sube a la par suya, tomándole atención.

—¿Sólo tragos? —le mira por atrás a ver si no se enreda la tela del vestido con sus tacos, y de paso el culo—. ¿No te ha...?

—Le arrancaría el pene —ladra Martín, y se sonríe—. Pero siempre le digo que ya tengo a alguien, lo que no es mentira —se tira flores a sí mismo, y cambia la expresión—. ¿No querés que...? ¿Verdad?

Miguel sonríe también.

—¿A quién más vas a tener si no soy yo? —se ríe y con lo del otro tema parpadea—. Tú sabes que en ese proceso no puedo meterme... Aunque te extrañaría un montón —confiesa. Martín le mira confundido.

—Explicate.

—En el proceso de los trámites de adopción —carraspea, no le va a decir que el inglés le ofreció una cifra bastante jugosa entre vinos la segunda vez que estuvo ahí—. No digo que alguien lo haya solicitado, pero cuando llegue tu hora... —cierra los ojos y sigue subiendo, draaaaamaaaaa.

—Pero qué pelotudeces andás diciendo, Miguel, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con el inglesiño ese? —Martín, BAJA LA VOZ que te escuchan hasta el otro lado de la ciudad—. ¿Me pensás vender? —cae en cuenta y se escandaliza.

—No, lo decía por él, en especial —Miguel le baja la mano al culo cuando ya acaban de subir las escaleras y abre los ojos con sorpresa con eso de su venta—. ¿Qué tonterías hablas? Claro que no.

Niega con la cabeza. Martín le mira feo, no por la mano, sino porque duda. Toris está pintándole los labios a Feliks y arreglándole el cabello, Antonio se mira en el espejo que los pantalones ajustados le remarquen el culo.

—¿Por qué dudas de mí? Sabes que yo no te dejaría, pero también soy consciente que, en algún momento, querrás estabilidad con otra persona —se rasca el cabello—, fuera de acá.

Lovino está terminando de enrularse las puntas del cabello, mientras mira todo el espectáculo que hace Antonio con su culo.

—Pero dejame irme por mi cuenta, ¡vos lo que querés es venderme! ¡Venderme! —frunce el ceño Martín. Manuel, que viene recién en los primeros escalones, traga saliva al oír eso. Hernández imbécil, piensa para sí el chileno, más de uno querría ser vendido a uno de estos hombres con plata que vienen a verlos, les asegura un futuro estable.

Antonio se arregla los tirantes de sus suspensores, y se alisa las arrugas de la camisa. Heracles, sentado en una silla, tiene toda la pinta de no haberse arreglado, pero es justamente su encanto. Feliks le chupa el dedo a Toris cuando le esta limpiando alrededor de la boca. Con la vista fija en sus ojos, Toris abre la boca y pone cara de pánico intentando quitar su dedo.

Miguel abraza a Martín porque le duele que no entienda su sentir si se va.

—No te quiero vender y si lo hiciera yo mismo te compraría. Sabes como soy —nadie lo dude, habla muy en serio.

—No se te vaya a poner celoso el chilenito ese —le empuja suavemente con la cadera.

—No, él no me quiere —qué mentiraaaaa, hace un puchero exagerado mientras se separa.

—Yo te querría —le abraza—. Pero me tenés que devolver mi colgante.

—Ah, cierto, mi amor. Vamos por él —como quien va a buscar las esferas del dragón.

—¿Dónde está el brazuca? —le pregunta Martín a la habitación, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escuchen en las habitaciones individuales. Miguel camina por todo el corredor de las habitaciones y toca la puerta del penúltimo cuarto.

—¿Luciano Da Silva?

El nombrado se estaba probando un bikini turquesa fosforescente que va a llevar bajo el vestido, va a impresionar con un baile. Y contra su piel resalta TAN bien, imagínenselo.

—¡Señor Miguel, ya voy! —camina hacia la puerta tal como está y abre.

Toris levanta la mirada, dándose cuenta de que llaman al nuevo y SOSPECHANDO que tiene algo que ver con los caprichos de Martín. Manuel abre la puerta y, al pasar junto a Martín, le empuja con el hombro a propósito por hacerle pensar a Miguel lo de comprarlo.

—Baja la voz —le dice al pasar.

Miguel abre la boca para decir algo, luego la cierra, luego la abre, mirándole el estómago a Luciano, los huesos de los hombros, los de la cadera...

—¿Le gusta cómo me veo, señor? ¿Le parece bien para esta noche? —comienza, tratando de marear la perdiz DESDE YA. Miguel se sonríe.

—Pero yo venía para hablarte de... —¿qué? Alguien péguele en la nuca, por favor.

—Envidioso —le suelta Martín a Manuel, quien le ignora y, al llegar junto a Miguel, le pone una mano en el hombro.

—El colgante —Manuel le recuerda. El peruano asiente.

—Sobre el colgante de Martín... ¿Lo tienes tú? —trata de enfocarse en su cara y Luciano niega con la cabeza, acariciándose el pecho.

—No, señor, ¿por qué lo tendría yo? Yo no tengo sus mañas —mira cachasiento a Martín, y Miguel huele trolleo, pero, ¡oh, el labial de Luciano en su boca! Qué bien le va.

—Claro. Ya decía yo, imposible que lo hayas robado tú, tremendo angelito.

A Luciano solo le falta sacarle el dedo medio a Martín. Manuel se cruza de brazos.

—¿Y cómo Martín dijo que se lo habías sacado? —mirándole severo.

—Él es quien me ha robado un vestido y, sin embargo, yo no he ido a acusarlo —mirando a Manuel a los ojos para que vea que está diciendo la verdad.

Manuel le mira con cara de «¿en qué momento...? No importa», y le contesta.

—A ver. Aquí si se necesita, se comparte. Martín, préstale tu colgante, y Luciano... —lo mira y baja la voz—. Ya te acostumbrarás... No lo tomes como un robo, sólo es un préstamo —le da una palmadita en el brazo. Miguel parece estar en la luna de Paita. Luciano frunce el ceño.

—Ya veo qué distintas son las cosas cuando el que las hace es Martín —mueve la cabeza de arriba a abajo mientras los mira a los dos.

Manuel niega y se adelanta un paso.

—Yo hablo con él —le dice a Miguel. Martín está mirando desde lejos, poniéndose unos guantes laaaargos.

—¿Seguro? —pregunta Miguel para Manuel—. Lo que quiero aclarar es que no hay favoritismo de ningún tipo hacia **nadie** —la última palabra no la grita, sólo la pronuncia más cerca de Luciano, que está empezando a tener frío, suelta un «sí, señor» un poco dudoso y Miguel lo queda mirando para sellar su participación. Palmadita en la mejilla y **se contiene** con la fuerza de los mares de tocar más carne. Da media vuelta.

Manuel le mira atónito, y frunce un poco el ceño notando REALMENTE un favoritismo aquí.

—Oye, Miguel, qué te pasa —Dios mío, se va a armar la pelea—. No le hables así a Luciano, yo lo contraté, yo soy el único que puede hablarle así.

—¿Hablarle cómo? —cara de «estás loco». Luciano permanece con la cabecita agachada—. Sólo le he aclarado lo mismo que le voy a decir a Martín —¿te pagan por mentir o qué, Miguelito? Va retrocediendo.

—Te quiero ver diciéndole eso a Martín. Hasta cuándo aguantándolo —Martín escucha su nombre y presta más atención.

—Los dejo, no conversen tanto, ah —ademán a Manuel de «te estoy viendo» mientras camina hacia Martín.

—No me moveré hasta verte retando a Martín —le dice Manuel.

—Ése es mi asunto con él, no te metas —y sigue retrocediendo.

Antonio está mirando la situación con un mal presentimiento.

—No me meto —Manuel levanta la barbilla, altivo—, pero defiendo lo que es mío —léase, Luciano—, y quiero verte retando al argento —Martín se acerca dispuesto a decirle un par de cosas a Manuel, de hecho, ya abre la boca para empezar.

—Oye, creo que te estás equivocando... No eres mi mujer —le mira Miguel entre divertido y altivo igual, parando su caminata—. Martín está a mi cargo, Luciano al tuyo. Cada quien mata sus pulgas, **solo** —sí, lo remarca bien.

Feliks está mirando toda la situación de reojo, con las manos de Toris entrelazadas. Lovino también está observando el barullo desde el espejo donde se está echando rímel. Tira de chismosos.

—¡Ah! ¡Ahora cada quien arregla lo suyo! —Dios mío, se van a pelear—. ¿Entonces por qué te vi retando a mi cabro?

* * *

_Esa pelea... Esa pelea de pareja que se avecina._

_Para el que no sepa, en Chile, cabro quiere decir muchacho, así como retar quiere decir regañar._


	4. Francisco

_Previously on ''Julio'' chapter_

_—Pero ¿quiénes son los sospechosos?, porque dependiendo a quién le carguen el muerto es el conflicto que se viene —camina detrás de él._

_—Ese ecuatoriano tiene la culpa, estoy segurísimo. Cuando lo vea le voy a sacar la mierda —declara Miguel un poco furioso, dirigiéndose a abrir las ventanas._

_—Te quiero ver haciendo eso._

.

_—El orden lo impongo yo, ¿te parece que lo estoy haciendo mal?—no tiene pinta atemorizante, pero..._

_—Miguel, mientras vos estabas durmiendo Julio se fue al centro a pasear —Martín le sonríe un poco._

_—Oe, ¿no me dijiste que Julio te estaba llamando? Mentiroso —para Manuel._

_._

_—Los dejo, no conversen tanto, ah —ademán a Manuel de «te estoy viendo» mientras camina hacia Martín._

_—No me moveré hasta verte retando a Martín —le dice Manuel._

_—Ése es mi asunto con él, no te metas._

* * *

—Qué conchudo eres, todos acá somos cabros. No tienes por qué remarcarlo —socorro, Miguel lo entendió a la jerga peruana—. Y no lo estaba retando, simplemente lo puse al corriente de la situación, Manuel. Como lo puedo hacer cuantas veces se me dé la gana —sube el tono de voz y a Luciano se le erizan los vellos del brazo porque se está enfadando el señor Miguel.

Matthew está preguntando desde hace veinte minutos «_what happened_» y nadie se ha dado cuenta.

Manuel pone los brazos en jarra. Martín, que ha cerrado la boca cuando Miguel ha hablado, respira profundo para no decirle a esos dos que él no está a cargo de nadie... Porque sabe que puede ir por lana y salir trasquilado.

—Haz. Lo mismo. Con Martín —tono de reto (en este caso, _the rea_l reto).

Miguel se excita. No miento. SE pone cuando Manuel le habla así, se sonroja apenas, pero...

—No voy a pisar el palito, princesa —suelta, satisfecho con su autoridad.

—No lo echas porque te lo tiras —acusa Manuel.

—¡Oye! —ése ha sido Martín, porque de todas las acusaciones posibles, ésa no se la esperaba. Pobre Luciano, no debe comprender nada, él que pensaba que Martín tenía algo con Manuel.

Martín ya tiene empuñadas las manos y cuidado, porque lleva sobre el guante un anillo que le regaló un viejo verde que murió hace alrededor de un año, esos golpes DUELEN. Luciano se siente en medio de la filmación de Isaura la Esclava, parpadeando muy entretenido.

—¿Qué te pasa? Como se nota que nunca en tu vida has tenido amigos, cualquiera que se te acerca... —Miguel se **contiene** de decir lo que iba a decir, aprieta los ojos y bufa.

—¿Cualquiera que se me acerca, qué? —le reta Manuel a decir la frase completa—. Lo único que tienes que hacer, Miguel, es decirle al Príncipe que deje de pasarse las reglas por donde mismo.

Miguel agarra a Martín de la muñeca, mientras mira a Manuel. Lo jala para irse y ya no seguir haciendo el ridículo.

—Abrígate, Luciano, te vas a resfriar —el mencionado asiente entusiasmado y mira para el suelo. Miguel debe sentir el tendón en la mano de Martín, quien tiene hasta los dientes apretados. Manuel les sigue, realmente molesto porque hoy mismo le dijo que a Martín había que echarlo.

—Defiéndete como hombre —le suelta—. Admite que le permites todo.

En la habitación debe haber un silencio sepulcral. Hasta Heracles tiene ambos ojos abiertos. Miguel sigue caminando con la muñeca de Martín agarrada.

—¿Te permito todo, Martín? Me parece oír a alguien decirlo y dudar de mi hombría por eso —obviamente, para el argentino.

Feliciano está perplejo con el espectáculo.

—A veces no todo lo que quisiera —responde Martín, y no se refiere a algo sexual ni nada, no lo dice ni en broma. Se refiere a que Miguel no le deja agarrarse a tortazos con Manuel.

—Ya ves, pero ahora soy poco hombre por eso, ¿qué me comentas?—exasperado porque en este momento esperaba una respuesta más... Más cómplice y para su bando, no una imparcial.

—Que al hijo de puta hay que recordarle quién pagó por él, ¿no? —está escupiendo veneno—. Para qué se calle y cumpla con el deber que tiene —uy, golpe bajo. Manuel siente algo en el estómago, entre nerviosismo y un poco de excitación al pensar en eso a lo que se refiere Martín.

Antonio, sin quererlo, se ríe nervioso, ante lo que se lleva una mano a la boca, y es que se están destapando trapos sucios, señores.

Miguel se siente mal cuando ya Martín lo dice de esa manera, se detiene de caminar y traga saliva.

—Manu, no... —suelta la muñeca del argentino

Muy tarde, puñetazo directo a la mandíbula de Martín.

—¡Pasaste la línea, conchatumadre! —es lo que alcanza a escuchar el argentino, llevándose la mano a la zona golpeada, y alguien agárreloooooo.

—¡¿Qué chucha te pasa?! —le grita Miguel, empujando a Manuel fuerte a la pared por esa agresividad. Corriendo donde Martín, le agarra los brazos fuerte. Mierda. Manuel se olvida que Martín vive de su cuerpo—. ¿Estás bien, Tincho?

Martín grita algo sobre que va a matar a Manuel y que cómo se atreve a tocarle la cara, calmándose sólo un poco, más bien conteniéndose, cuando Miguel le agarra. Antonio corre donde Manuel a ver que esté bien, y Toris ya se ha encerrado en su habitación por cualquier cosa.

Miguel le acaricia la parte donde ha recibido el puñetazo a Martín, para ver qué zona duele más, soplándole.

—No te preocupes, yo voy a hablar con él —las promesas tan injustas de Miguel.

—¿Es imbécil? —Martín siente la zona caliente, y cuando Miguel le toca cerca del pómulo, se queja—. ¿Cómo voy a recibir gente con la cara así?

Y he allí el punto, que el golpe se está inflamando y así está impresentable. En una hora más la zona comenzará a tomar un color morado...

El peruano suspira y le abraza por la cintura para llevárselo.

—Vamos a mi cuarto, te voy a curar ahí, vas a ver como lo tapo —Miguel hace magia con ciertas hierbitas, frutas y menjunjes—, y quedas linda.

Martín asiente, y se deja guiar.

Manuel está hablando con Antonio, diciéndole que no pasa nada y que vaya a ayudar a Luciano con las instrucciones básicas de fin de semana, que él se va a... Ver que las mesas están puestas, sí, eso. Lovino va al baño, pero al cruzarse con Antonio conversando con Manuel, duda si acercarse o no, se muere por saber el chisme completo. Antonio se hace el que le cree al chileno y, con una sonrisa no muy real, va a la puerta de Luciano y llama. Toris todavía no se atreve a asomar la nariz.

Miguel antes de abrir la puerta para llevarse a Martín le dice:

—Reflexiona lo que has hecho —en un volumen lo suficientemente alto para que le oigan. Manuel, de todos modos, le mira molesto. Feliks se sopla las uñas sentado en la cama de Toris, mirándole.

—¿Has visto lo que ocasionó tu travesura?

—¡El señor Hernández siempre me ha prestado sus cosas! —se defiende Toris—. No pensé que se molestaría... Luciano es nuevo, ¿desde cuándo al señor Hernández no le gustan los nuevos? —mira a Feliks con cara de angustia.

—Desde ahora, o desde siempre. Tú sabes que yo no confío en él, tiene un aura... —mueca de desagrado—. En fin, ven acá.

—El señor Hernández no podrá bajar al salón hoy —Toris se lleva una mano temblorosa al labio inferior.

—Es tu culpa, recuérdalo —apoyo moral por donde se vea—, No vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de lleva-trae —toca con un dedo unas uñas, a ver si ya secaron—. A menos que te lo pida yo.

—Espero que las cosas se arreglen.

**XxxOxxX**

Sentado en su cama, con la herida recubierta de pomadas que Miguel le puso, Martín mira un punto entre su puerta y el suelo, molesto porque hoy no podrá presentarse. Ha tenido que quitarse el vestido y las joyas, y ponerse su ropa de diario, lo que es la palabra final de que no podrá bajar ni siquiera por un ratito. Podría aprovechar de dormir, de leer, de hacer esas cosas que por las noches no puede, pero aun así está amurrado mientras abajo Julio recibe en la puerta al primer cliente de la noche. Aún es temprano, apenas se oscureció hace una hora, y en el primer piso Antonio y Heracles esperan sentados en una mesa a que los clientes pasen al salón o a que Manuel o Miguel les vayan a buscar para entregarlos al cliente que se ha encaprichado con ellos.

Lovino está fumando, apoyado en la pared frente a los que están sentados, de una pipa larguísima, un poco de opio de Yao. Siempre fuma lo suficiente para desinhibirse y no darle una bofetada al primero que le levante el vestido en medio de ese lugar. Aunque ya se ha acostumbrado con el tiempo, su personalidad es más fuerte.

Miguel oye el sonido de la pesada puerta del sitio cerrarse y sale del salón para recibir al cliente. Sonriendo.

—Mi querido Prado —saluda Bonnefoy, mirándole con afecto y abriendo los brazos.

El nombrado le medio abraza como saludo, y retrocede para hablarle mejor.

—Buenas noches, Francis —ah, la confianza—. Ha llegado más temprano que de costumbre.

Francis le da un par de besos de saludo antes de dejarlo ir y le mira un tantito ilusionado. Miguel se sonroja mucho con los besos porque Francis es muy guapo y de una elegancia inigualable, parpadea.

—¿Eso crees? —la verdad ni se ha fijado en la hora. Si no lo hubiesen detenido más tiempo del necesario, habría llegado incluso antes.

—Sí, eso creo. Pero no importa realmente —se ríe—, ¿deseas algo de beber ahorita? —pregunta caminando para dirigirlo hacia el salón donde están los muebles, el piano y el bar.

—La verdad... —le mira entre pícaro y culpable—. Querría saber si puedo llevar a Antonio a pasear —dice, caminando junto a él.

Prado levanta las cejas ante el pedido de Francis y... sonríe.

—Antonio... —dice como si ese nombre guardara mil secretos—. No veo problema, ¿pero ésta no es la segunda...? —camina hasta el bar para servir dos vasos de pisco, porque de cajón todos salen saboreándolo.

—La primera vez hablé con González —acepta Francis—. Usted se ve más razonable, me alegra que me haya recibido —lo elogia sutilmente para que LE DÉ EL PERMISO.

Julio en cuanto ha oído de qué hablan, se ha escabullido al salón.

—¡Quieren sacar a Antonio! —bien, Julio, bien, a ver si a la próxima Miguel se entera también de que en el salón se sabe. Puerta cerrada, espalda contra la puerta, cara de ¡acontecimiento pasando!

Cuando ya tiene los vasos servidos, Miguel le estira uno a Francis, y demás está decir que el pisco solo es FUERTE. Se aclara la garganta.

—No veo problema, si como me ha dicho, van a pasear... —le mira como diciendo «dime la verdad, por favor, soy muy malísimo para interrogar»—. Antonio seguro estará dispuestísimo, no lo pongo en tela de juicio —agrega.

Lovino ha visto entrar al «francés apestoso» y ha dejado de fumar porque ya está. Ya está en onda, Feliks buscando un disco de vinilo, para poner polcas, que está todo muy silencioso. Antonio levanta las cejas y mira a todos con una sonrisa que dice «¿ven, ven? ¡Se los dije!».

—Quiero llevarlo al centro, a recorrer, comprarle algún regalo —Francis soñando que luego, Antonio lo llevará y podrá decir que le quiere más que a cualquiera por llevar su regalo en lugar del de otros—. Tengo una cabriola esperando afuera —insiste.

El moreno bebe un sorbo de pisco, contemplándole.

—Y yo no me opongo, de ninguna manera, Francis —sonríe y llueven cerezos que misteriosamente plantaron en el techo.

—¿Entonces... Sí? —le mira coqueto—. Porque... Es de los antiguos. A tracción animal —se ríe nasalmente (quizá está pensando maldades y por eso se ríe). Todos sabemos que un carruaje a la antigua es mucho más romántico... Y más ruidoso, para tapar cualquier sonido, ya que estamos, que un carruaje actual con motor.

—Sí, claro. Sólo no te lo lleves tantos días —sonríe Miguel y le agarra la mano, exagerando—. Asu, atracción animal... Mejor ni me cuentes que no acabamos nunca de contar los detalles —avanza con su vaso hacia la puerta del salón para poder avisarle a Antonio.

Francis se ríe del juego de palabras y bebe, arrugando un poco la nariz ante el alcohol fuerte. Espera que le traigan a Antonio, quien, en el salón de diversiones, está con la oreja pegada a la puerta, al igual que Julio.

Miguel abre la puerta de sopetón, del salón de distracciones. Entre sonriéndole a Francis y entre tomando más pisco. Siente que ha chocado contra alguien.

—Uy, ¿qué pasó? —mirándoles.

Julio se soba la mejilla y suelta un garabato que realmente no es garabato. Antonio se olvida del golpe pronto y mira a Miguel.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —se le nota la emoción de lejos.

—Sí —admite, mirándolo serio—. Busco a Lovino, ya que el señor Bonnefoy lo ha solicitado para dar un paseo —les comunica. Miguel y sus bromas… Mira a Julio de reojo, aguantándose de darle una BUENA riña… que no va a llegar nunca porque el menor termina persuadiéndolo.

—¿A... Lovino? —mira en la dirección del mencionado, herido. Bobooooo.

Miguel se ríe dándole palmadas en la mejilla.

—A ti, tonto, venía a buscarte a ti, ¿así vas a salir? —recorre su mirada por el cuerpo de Antonio—. Si te vas a cambiar algo, hazlo ahorita, que te están esperando —advierte. Antonio tarda un momento en darse cuenta de la verdad y cuando lo hace, sonríe con toooooda la boca y le da un beso a Miguel en la mejilla.

—Mi abrigo, está en mi clóset.

Miguel se siente con el beso como darle la bendición a su hija para ir caminar al altar. Suspira.

—Ve por él, te esperamos en la puerta —palmadita en la espalda, y voltea para sonreírle a Francis e indicar que YA.

Francis está aún sentado en la barra, lejos, y aunque no puede ver qué ocurre en el salón, igual presiente que las cosas salen bien cuando Miguel le sonríe. Toris, solícito como siempre, se ha escabullido a buscar el abrigo de Antonio, quien se está alisando la ropa.

—¿Cómo me veo? —pregunta a quien tenga más cerca.

—Horrible, el perro de la esquina se ve mejor —miente como bellaco, Lovino. Feliciano se ríe y acerca la mano a su culo, Antonio pega un saltito al sentir su mano.

—Esta es tu suerte, querido, te ves muy guapo —halaga.

—Cada vez que te veo el culo lo tienes más gigante —comenta Feliks, jugando con la punta de su cabello. Antonio pone cara triste cuando escucha a Lovino, y la mantiene incluso con los demás halagos.

—Venga, Lovino, dime que me veo bien.

Manuel, que se dirige a la puerta para fumar, se da cuenta que Francis está en la barra, y frunce el ceño preguntándose por qué no está adentro del salón... Sigue caminando hacia la puerta de salida.

—No me pidas que te mienta —pero si ya lo estás haciendo, Lovino. Se cruza de brazos, mirando en otra dirección.

Miguel camina hasta la puerta de salida también, creyendo que alguien ha venido. Antonio hace un puchero.

—Tu abrigo —avisa Toris, abriendo la pequeña puerta de servicio y entrando al salón.

Francis está CADA MINUTO más nervioso. Toma más pisco y tamborilea con los dedos. Cuando ve a Miguel, casi se levanta para ir a preguntarle por Antonio, pero Miguel se le acerca antes.

—Ni te imaginas la cara de felicidad que puso —comenta Miguel muy alegre. Termina todo el contenido de pisco en su vaso y lo deja en la barra.

Antonio se pone rapidísimo su abrigo... Cuello peludito y todo, le hace una seña a sus amigos y abre la puerta lo suficiente para salir, porque si espera a que Francis venga a buscarlo o a que Miguel le tome del brazo y lo lleve, se muere de la sola espera.

**XxxOxxX**

Miguel ya regresa al bar después de haber dejado tres cervezas en la mesa del Feliks, a quién le conversan a caricias por las piernas, un danés de sonrisa muy vivaracha. Y otro que le abraza de la cintura: Un escocés. Luciano está conversando con un portugués, sí, hablando en el idioma, a medida que va pasando el tiempo los toqueteos se vuelven más descarados. El local está un poco más lleno que de costumbre por ser viernes en la noche, o quizá sea esa la sensación debido a las dos personas que faltan: No hay ni uno que no esté con mínimo dos personas alrededor.

Hasta Manuel, que usualmente en estas ocasiones órbita alrededor de Miguel cuando no lo necesitan, conversa con un inglés, explicándole que Martín no puede presentarse esta noche.

Toris sirve tragos, sonrojado cuando le mencionan que se ve bien, y Matthew está por allí con, ojo, CINCO personas alrededor, entre que le roban los lentes, le acarician el cabello y le hablan, a lo que él sólo responde con monosílabos.

Un ecuatoriano entra a tallar, a mancillar, a joder la paciencia en el salón. El embajador, presunto asesino de generales del Alto Mando, se va acercando a la barra, donde Miguel, quien está recomendando a un holandés por quien ir. Éste, serio, valora los pros y contras, mientras le pide más cervezas.

—¿Y cobran ellos por hora o hay descuento? ¿Es con alguna tarjeta? —le atiborra de preguntas.

—Bueno, tú eliges y ellos sólo pueden cobrarte por el día entero.

Y cuando cambia la vista para ver dónde carambas está Manuel para que le ayude... Lo ve. Lo ve tan campante y sonante cortejando a Feliciano. Mejor dicho, ha entrado al grupo de las siete personas que le cortejan. Agarren alguien a Miguel que lo va a matar, descuartizar y hervir como consomé de pollo ahí mismo. Le sube la ira a los ojos.

Manuel, por su parte, le está diciendo al inglés que puede conocer a Luciano, que tiene más virtudes que las de Martín, y cuando el inglés le agradece, antes de irse, se detiene un momento, dándole una palmadita en el brazo.

—Miguel te ha hecho bien —le comenta, y tienen la misma edad, fueron jóvenes juntos junto a Miguel—, debería agradecer no haber tenido el dinero en ese entonces —le sonríe un poco.

Manuel asiente, sonrojándose un poco y sonriendo sóóóóólo un poco.

—Gracias... Creo —responde, y busca a Miguel inconscientemente con algo así como una pequeñita alegría que no reconocerá.

Miguel está como toro para rodeo, gruñendo. El holandés no entiende mucho, se mantiene al margen y sigue con su cerveza. El peruano gruñe en dirección al embajador ecuatoriano, ¿cómo es posible que con toda pompa venga a su local? Manuel levanta las cejas al verlo. Se oyen unas risas estrepitosas desde la mesa en la que está Lovino, Julio aprovecha de ofrecer más alcohol a los felices invitados. Duda un momento en si acercarse a Miguel o no. Le siente... Tenso. Tantos años con él le ayudan a comprender su postura corporal.

Miguel se pasa una mano por el pelo y suspira, dejando de mirarle. Ve a Manuel y seguro su mirada habla. Mueve la cabeza en dirección al embajador para que entienda. Manuel siguió la mirada de Miguel, notando un leve movimiento de labios en el ecuatoriano, y tardando un minuto en reconocerlo. Luego vuelve a mirar a Miguel, haciéndole una interrogación al alzar las cejas. Miguel pone esa cara de «¿Eres o te haces?» para Manuel, y se apoya en la barra, tratando de tranquilizarse. Decide acercarse al chileno. Manuel no ve qué inconveniente hay en que el ecuatoriano se acerque al grupo de Feliciano, si todo el mundo adora al muchacho, así que se encoge de hombros y le pone los ojos en blanco cuando le hace esa cara.

Cuando ya está cerca de Manuel, Miguel le abraza por atrás y cierra los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunta Manuel, rozando con sus labios la mejilla de Miguel.

—No lo has visto llegar acaso, todo conchudo pisa el local. Como si no supiera lo que ha... —le muerde el hombro para descargar la cólera, no tan fuerte—, hecho.

Manuel siente un escalofrío con la mordida.

—No tienes pruebas... Manda a Feliciano a sacárselas —sugiere, con la voz algo débil.

El moreno apoya la barbilla en el hombro de Manuel.

—Ya lo investigaré yo, personalmente —pega los labios a su oído—, ahora sólo quiero tranquilizarme.

—Deberías salir a caminar —le susurra contra la comisura de su boca, acariciándole como quien no quiere la cosa—. Puedo vigilar a la clientela.

—Está bien, saldré un rato —Miguel se separa un para darle un beso en los labios e irse—. Que no se te escape nadie.

—¿Cuándo se me ha escapado alguien? —le responde Manuel después del beso.

Arriba, Martín da golpes con el pie contra el piso. Que alguien vaya a verlo. Básicamente está amurrado porque no puede bajar, porque de que puede darse vueltas por todo el piso de arriba, puede. Hasta tienen una radio, si quiere pasar el rato bailando.

Al cruzar por el grupo de Feliciano, Miguel escucha un «en Ecuador estamos muy interesados en recibir magnitud de tecnología». Una piedra en la cabeza vas a recibir, contesta por telepatía. Y sale del salón. El japonés que conversa con el ecuatoriano asiente casi imperceptiblemente, mirando hacia Feliciano, y contesta a la conversación que mantiene éste con sus admiradores, como diciendo que él no está teniendo conversaciones con nadie sospechoso, eh.

Feliciano se deshace en risas, además están los tragos que les ha aceptado a todos y cada uno. No sabe si tres manos le acarician lugares impúdicos o quién le está soplando el cuello. Otro le pregunta como se dice «luna» en italiano. Lovino rueda los ojos porque ha alcanzado a oírlo camino a la barra. De hecho, un alemán albino que, se nota, quiere hincarle el diente, ha pedido otra ronda de tragos no sólo para él y para Feliciano, sino para todos en la mesa, en una manera de demostrar su posición económica.

Manuel se detiene en las grandes puertas del salón, que están abiertas de par en par para que éste sea casi uno con la barra, y mira hacia Luciano, deseando que lo esté haciendo bien en su primer día de fin de semana.

Luciano esta prestándole más atención al ruso que se plantó no sabe en qué momento, pero la hipnotizan sus ojos y algo en su porte atemorizante. Manuel se acerca lo suficiente para escuchar la conversación.

—Eu me gusta mucho dançar —coquetea Luciano, mezclando el español con su lengua materna, pasando el dedo por el pecho del ruso, quien mira serio la acción. Lucianito, te fijas en los huesos duros de roer—. Pero sólo puedo hacer demostraciones en mi cuarto y cuando son más de dos... —aguantan mirándose directo a los ojos por unos segundos. Iván sonríe. Parece un nene.

«Nunca dijimos que debían ser dos» piensa Manuel, y huele allí una mentirita blanca.

—Acepto. Si tú aceptas, beberte… —el ruso, Iván Braginsky, saca de su saco una botella de Vodka Russkaya que consiguió en este país—, esto, conmigo y con todos —sonríe un poco forzado para el portugués. Manuel carraspea para llamar la atención.

Luciano se muerde el labio y cuando oye el carraspeo, voltea a ver quién ha sido. Cuando ve a Manuel ahí se sonroja. Sea dicho que Manuel no carraspea por Luciano, sino por el alcohol que ha traído Braginski, quien podrá ser el abastecedor de armas del país, pero no tiene el derecho a traer alcohol allí cuando está prohibido.

—¿Manuel? —pregunta Luciano, el portugués murmura ciertas cosas sobre el trago, pero como no tenemos subtítulos… dejémoslo ahí.

—Señor Braginski —pide Manuel, con cierto temor (como cualquiera en esta situación)—, no está permitido traer alcohol externo a... La casa —traga saliva, ¿por qué no mejor fue a buscar a Miguel para que se encargara de esto?—. No queremos ser descorteces —pero temen que les metan drogas en las bebidas y no sólo a los muchachos, sino a cualquiera que se encuentre disfrutando desprevenido.

Los únicos que pueden matar por encargo allí son ellos.

—¿No está permitido? A mí el dueño me dijo que sí —Iván sigue bebiendo, sin tomar importancia—. ¿Por qué decirme ahora que no? Se están contradiciendo.

Manuel le mira extrañado.

—¿El señor Prado se lo dijo?

El ruso asiente.

—Porque sólo bebo el vodka. Me gusta el vodka. Y tengo mis razones —bebe de su vaso un trago más. Manuel no se ve muy seguro en esta situación, así que asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Les molesta que me siente, caballeros? —decide que, de última, puede vigilar al ruso y a Luciano.

Luciano mira de reojo a Iván. Y asiente, porque de todas maneras es el señor, acordándose que tenía que espiar al argentino, pero luego desechando la idea porque sólo debe estar encerrado en su cuarto. Que es lo que Martín ha hecho, de hecho... Antes de escabullirse a la habitación de Luciano a hacer maldades.

Miguel está caminando por el muelle, pensando a mil revoluciones por segundo sobre formas de venganza. Después de veinte minutos, regresa a la casa porque el frío lo siente hasta en los huesos. Para ese entonces, Martín está terminando de soltarle los tacones a los tacos aguja que le han pasado a Luciano... Lo que es peligroso, porque un paso y se romperán. A la cama le ha sacado las sábanas y el cubre colchón y ha metido todo en el clóset, para que, si se va a la cama con alguien, la encuentre con ropa de menos.

Además, se ha metido en los cajones con todo el maquillaje recién comprado y le ha dado vuelta a TODAS las sombras, con los labiales le ha escrito pelotudeces en el espejo, del tipo «soy una zorra que se la come al jefe». Luciano está descubriéndose el vestido para João por debajo de la mesa, éste lo mira seductor y toca con un par de dedos ahí. Iván sigue taladrando con la mirada a Manuel, Feliks le ha gemido a Scott porque ya la noche está adentrada y estos han mezclado lo que no es sano mezclar en tan poco tiempo: Whisky, cerveza y los piscos de cortesía de la casa. Mathias subiéndole encima, los tres con el cerebro fundido. Feliciano se relame descaradamente los labios para que Gilbert ataque, pero YA, _mamma mia._

—¿Qué debo hacer para acompañarte? ¿No te basta con mi sola hombría? —pregunta Gilbert para Feliciano, haciéndose el macho.

—De hacer puedes hacerme todo, pero no me gustan los bestias —confiesa Feliciano con una sonrisa, chupando la pajilla

—Confiesa que conmigo harías la excepción, kesesese~

—Si me das mucha pasta... —negocia el italiano.

—Dinero tengo cuanto quieras —no ESA pasta, Gilbert.

—Ve~ pasta para comer —se ríe Feliciano y le enreda los brazos en el cuello.

Manuel SABE que debería estar atento por si los muchachos se llevan a alguien arriba, pero no se mueve de esa mesa. No porque no puedan subir gente, sino porque debe saber a quién suben para saber a quién cobrarle luego.

Luciano le pregunta a Iván si alguna vez ha disparado un arma.

—No puedo contestarte a eso. Me podrían llevar a la cárcel porque dispararle a la gente está mal —contesta muy sincero. Manuel casi se atraganta. El brasilero ríe nervioso, pero le enciende por su pintita de «santo», todos negamos la cabeza en masa y apretamos los ojos. Presta más atención.

—Yo no le diré a nadie, puedes confiar en mí —contesta Luciano.

Honda, el japonés que se encuentra en la mesa de Feliciano, termina por levantarse al ver que Feliciano (al parecer) eligió a Gilbert, y camina hacia una mesa más cercana al escenario, en donde Toris, sentado en un taburete, canta boleros. Un minuto después, Francisco Burgos se levanta, da una vuelta por la barra, para pedir un trago, y cuando lo tiene, camina a la mesa que está al lado de la de Honda. Miguel llega al salón, abre la puerta y camina a su puesto en el bar para servirse un anisado que está seguro lo va a dejar a temperatura infierno. Busca un vaso pequeño y se sirve, sin ver a nadie. Manuel no bebe, alguien que se mantenga sobrio en el trabajo al menos. Sea dicho que no poder hacerlo le pone de MAL humor, es por eso que anda de malas pulgas siempre.

—Interesantes, las últimas noticias —dice Honda, sin mirar a su interlocutor en la mesa de al lado, sino al escenario.

A Miguel la garganta le quema, guarda la botella para que nadie se entere que ha bebido aunque ese trago deja un tufo... Y cuando voltea a atender a la barra rueda los ojos al ver quién está ahí sentado. Heracles está medio dormidito, pero cuando oye al japonés cerca, trata de disimular y contesta, como si también hubiese estado muy atento al escenario.

—Sí, sobre todo la del ferrocarril a Valparaíso desde Lima.

—Oí lo que pasó antes de leerlo —contesta Burgos—. Terrible.

Kiku parpadea como única demostración de que le han tomado por sorpresa.

—Karpusi-san, por favor, acérquese a la conversación —refiriéndose a que Heracles se siente con ellos, para dar a entender que hay alguien escuchando la conversación.

Heracles lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y acepta, deslizándose por la silla que los separa. Sonríe y la camiseta se le ha resbalado por un hombro, un poco más y se le ve el pecho.

—Bonita velada, ¿cierto, señor...? —lo deja al aire, preguntando por su nombre.

—Honda —inclina un poco la cabeza—. Muy bonita y tranquila —claro, faltan dos de los más ruidosos y parlanchines.

El griego asiente conforme.

—¿Le han servido algo de beber ya? —pregunta mirándole curioso.

—No deseo beber, muchas gracias. ¿Señor Burgos? —mira al ecuatoriano.

—Estaba bebiendo, voy a ir por más cuando se me acabe, gracias —contesta el ecuatoriano, con la mirada un poco perdida porque aún no se halla con NADIE y todos están guapísimos. Heracles se acerca un poco más a Kiku.

—Y... Hace calor, ¿no cree?

—No realmente, mis disculpas —Kiku le mira fijamente, y sonríe sólo un poco—. El señor Burgos comentaba acerca del clima hace un rato.

—No hay nada de que disculparse, Kiku —¿ya lo tuteas, Heracles?—. Yo voy a pedir una piña colada —le sonríe seductoramente.

—Si usted mismo la prepara, aceptaría una —intenta que se aleje un momento para poder hablar con Francisco a solas, sin parecer sospechosos ya que están con alguien de la casa. Heracles se retira tranquilamente al bar por su trago, Miguel le prepara los tragos y el holandés está con un chiquillo sentado entre sus piernas, sonrojado

—Le pido que sea más específico en lo que quiere de mí, Burgos-san —aprovecha Kiku de preguntar.

Francisco parpadea y cambia la mirada hacia Kiku.

—¿Le parece que deseo algo de usted? Quizás si me cuenta más de sus actuales trabajos... —realmente, por la patria, TODO.

—Mencionó algo sobre tecnología —responde Kiku, mirando a Toris, con las manos en la falda—. Hemos desarrollado armas en conjunto con los estadounidenses. Usan menos pólvora, disparan más balas.

Burgos asiente con verdadera cara de interés.

—Suena muy eficiente, yo necesitaría comprobarlo, para poder aceptarle los productos... Mire que se vienen tiempos turbulentos —le mira esperando capte la magnitud del asunto y si está dispuesto a hacerlo aún así.

—No puedo hacer traer sólo una metralleta —ha dicho el nombre—, para mostrárselo. Si compra un cargamento completo, la resolución del continente será otra —Kiku negociando. El ecuatoriano lo medita y cree que no habrían problemas, ya que el país no pasa por ninguna crisis económica y su posición como embajador tampoco está en riesgo...

—¿Y cuándo sería? —bebe del pisco.

Miguel está mirando sospechoso al ecuatoriano, es decir, ¿HABLAR EN UN BURDEL? Toma un poco de anisado y acompaña a Heracles hacia donde él también va: Donde Kiku y Francisco. Kiku ya para ese entonces le ha dicho una suma razonable, y ha agregado que, si no son tan buenas armas como espera, puede negarse a comprarlas.

A Feliks, que ya no podía más con dos, se le ha sumado un cubano, Virgen santísima... Creo que debería sugerir ir a su cuarto.

Al sentir pasos, Kiku levanta un poco las cejas.

—El pisco de aquí sería una gran exportación —dice de la nada.

Heracles se acomoda en el asiento, cansado de toda la caminata hasta el bar, ya le esta viniendo el sueño... Bebe de su piña colada para tratar de disiparlo.

—Señor Honda, ¿cómo le va a usted? —Kiku siente una mano al hombro y palmaditas sonrientes.

—Muy bien —le responde a Miguel, recibiendo la bebida de manos de Heracles—. Debo reconocer, si no le molesta, que le extrañé durante mi corta estadía en las ciudades del norte. Allá hace falta alguien como usted —efiriéndose a un buen intermediario.

—Me imagino, no hay nadie como yo ni en el norte ni en la China —sonríe, dándole la espalda a Francisco para poder hablar mejor con Kiku. El ecuatoriano gruñe bajito—. ¿Y en que le hice tanta falta si se puede saber?

—Los negocios allá son difíciles de mantener sin un contrato. Nadie es un garante de confianza y renombre —le explica, lo que no es algo nuevo, ya que Miguel ha logrado tener, podría decirse, el monopolio en el país, en gran parte por estar en la capital.

Francisco le patea el tobillo educadamente a Miguel, para que salga de su espacio personal. Este último aprieta la mandíbula, ignorándolo.

—Lo imagino, esta seguridad que ofrezco me costó años conseguirla —infla el pecho.

Lovino está llevándose a un exitoso empresario textil (no vaya ser amigo de la familia de Daniel) a su cuarto, que ha picado alto.

—Quizás, usted quiera darle su consentimiento a un trato que esperaba llevar a cabo con Burgos-san.

—¿Trato? —lo mira y luego voltea hacia Francisco que está con cara de amargado, se aleja de tal forma que pueda hablar con los dos—. ¿Sobre qué tratos, de los que no estoy enterado, se negocian acá? —sonríe amical para Kiku porque con él no es el meollo.

—Importaciones y exportaciones —resume Kiku, esperando que Francisco se una a la conversación.

—Son asuntos de Estado, señor Honda, información clasificada que no se puede revelar así de fácil —por qué eres tan sincero, Francisco, no entiendo. Mirando cínico a Miguel.

—Tan clasificada que la sabe hasta Heracles... —Miguel voltea y el nombrado está dormido, no creo que haya oído nada. No es tu día de suerte. Cambia de mirada, porque ha patinado para dejarlo en ridículo.

Kiku les mira extrañado... Él había oído rumores, bastante seguros realmente, de que a Miguel no le molestaba vender la patria.

—Hablaba del pisco —intenta guiar la conversación, con su mejor cara de sinceridad—. Exportarlo a mis tierras con capital ecuatoriano.

Miguel lo mira, un poco fuera de lugar con eso, pero el vendería su patria a quien sea, menos a Ecuador y más porque ese embajador es un presunto asesino, según él. Francisco se ha dejado llevar por la tensión, y ahora se encuentra en modo «¿qué... ?», pero guarda las apariencias.

—Conozco muchos productores que están en busca de exportarlo, claro que sí, pero lo del capital ecuatoriano no me parece, si me disculpa la sinceridad —contesta Miguel dirigiéndose a Kiku.

—Los capitales limeños piden un porcentaje mayor de las ganancias.

—¿Ha chequeado todos? —risa nerviosa. Heracles en un profundo sueño, en otro lugar, Luciano besándose con el islandés y el ruso que le muerde el brazo. SÍ, aunque usted no lo crea.

—A todos, Prado-san —Kiku se oye hasta apenado.

Miguel se saca tres caramelitos de arroz del pantalón y le ofrece a Kiku.

—Podemos conversarlo largo y tendido en mi despacho —ofrece con una sonrisa.

—No. Yo ya acepté el trato, es con el capital de mi país, nada tiene que ver usted —se levanta Francisco como resorte a amenazarlo, ignorando que el señor Honda sigue ahí. El pisco te da valor.

Kiku va a aceptar el dulce cuando ve que Francisco reacciona.

—¿No deberías estar vigilando a tus putos? —le pregunta Francisco a Miguel, insistiendo en que tiene que irse.

—Qué sabrás tú de mis obligaciones —se ríe y mira a Kiku—. ¿Se queda? Puede darse una vueltita otro día, sólo —ofreciendo el caramelito aún.

Esta vez, Kiku lo toma y lo desenvuelve con cuidado.

—Más de lo que te imaginas —Francisco CÁLLATE. Ahora sí que Miguel se voltea a encararlo. Serio, da miedo.

—Le voy a pedir, muy amablemente, que se retire si sigue tratando de provocarme en mi trabajo —claro, directo y conciso. Le dirige una última miradita de cólera y se va fuera del salón.

Feliciano se ha subido a la mesa a dar un baile. Toris se ha quedado callado al ver lo que ocurría en las primeras mesas. Ha buscado con la mirada a Manuel para advertirle, pero no le ha encontrado. Cuando ve que Miguel se aleja, suspira e intenta seguir cantando. Honda ve alejarse a Miguel con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Burgos-san? —le llama—. En dos semanas la entrega estará en Quito.

Francisco bota aire de la nariz y cierra los ojos para tranquilizarse.

—Es un agrado hacer negocios con usted, señor Honda —abre los ojos y le extiende la mano.

Kiku se la estrecha. Luciano jala adentro de su cuarto, un poco herido por las mordidas, a Iván. Tienta con los dedos en la pared para buscar el interruptor de la luz, pero el ruso lo carga hasta el colchón y lo tira ahí, no tan brusco, que le va a romper las maderas de la cama…


	5. Iván

_Previously on ''Francisco'' chapter_

_—No voy a pisar el palito, princesa —suelta, satisfecho con su autoridad._

_—No lo echas porque te lo tiras —acusa Manuel._

_._

_—¿Has visto lo que ocasionó tu travesura?_

_._

_—¡Quieren sacar a Antonio! _

_._

_—Señor Braginski —pide Manuel, con cierto temor (como cualquiera en esta situación)—, no está permitido traer alcohol externo a... La casa —traga saliva, ¿por qué no mejor fue a buscar a Miguel para que se encargara de esto?—. No queremos ser descorteces —pero temen que les metan drogas en las bebidas y no sólo a los muchachos, sino a cualquiera que se encuentre disfrutando desprevenido._

* * *

Martín espera tras la puerta, con la oreja parada, que Luciano pegue el grito en el cielo. Lo primero que deberían notar es que hacen falta las sábanas y que la cama está regada de habichuelas.

Luciano no siente nada raro en un principio, ocupadísimo de complacer al cliente. Iván, que ha puesto las palmas de las manos contra el colchón, se clava un par de porotitos, pero no les hace caso.

Luciano, que se ha despegado de besar a Iván, ahora SI que siente esas pequeñas habichuelas en TODA la espalda. Abre los ojos grandes y se levanta IPSOFACTO… Bueno, todo lo que la mole de Iván se lo permita.

Iván no se detiene, pero como es pesado hace movimientos más lentos en lo que va a morderle el cuello con fuerza, con lo que Luciano queda medio erguido. El brasileño está desconcertado, pero no sabe por qué la primera persona que se le viene a la mente es Toris. Cuídame de las aguas mansas que de las bravas me libro yo, Señor. Con los ojos cerrados.

Iván, Dios mío por favor dale cordura, le toma una mano y se la alza, para luego tomarle la otra con la misma intención. El brasilero se deja llevar un rato más. El ruso le sube la otra mano y, con una sola suya, le sostiene ambas muñecas. Con la otra, le presión el pecho.

Luciano trata de separarse porque al paso que van no va a poder bailarle y quiere bailar porque eso es lo que hace especial aquí.

—S-Señor...

—¿Mmm? —le aplasta más fuerte contra la cabecera.

El moreno queda quieto y suspira, tranquilizándose lo más que puede.

—Señor Branginsky, ¿no quiere deleitarse con mi baile? —hasta lo hace rimar y todo.

Iván, que huele el miedo, olisquea en el aire alrededor del cuello de Luciano antes de alejarse unos centímetros y soltarle las manos.

—Me gustan los bailes —accede—. Quiero ver si lo haces bien.

Luciano no le mira en esta oscuridad, sólo le da un último beso. Para pararse del habichuela-colchón, del que se da cuenta al salir. Va a prender la luz del cuarto a la pared, luego cuando está iluminado empieza la psicosis y los sentimientos encontrados. Abre los ojos como platos.

Martín está atento a todo, le da un poco de morbo incluso porque se tiene que imaginar las cosas que están pasando adentro. No mentiré, le calienta un poquito.

Iván se sienta en la cama y mira a Luciano. Distraídamente, toma los porotos y los va tirando fuera de la cama.

—Pero... ¿Qué es esto? —impresionado, da un recorrido con la mirada al cuarto, y ve en el espejo escrito con labial «me garcho al jefe», hijo de Belzebú, te delatas con las jergas gauchas. Obviamente, de más está decir, que Luciano está molesto. Sulfurado porque son cosas que no se espera.

Iván sigue tirando porotitos, mirando a Luciano como un niño pequeño (o como una bestia que está mirando a su comida hacer piruetas). Martín, en su cuarto, se ríe por lo bajito.

Luciano se acerca a la cama a tirar todas las habichuela, saca...

—Mis sábanas.

Martín se ríe en su habitación, más fuerte ahora, y se lleva a la boca la manos para tapársela. Iván se levanta, da un paso al lado de la cama, con las manos en la espalda, y comenta:

—Qué extraña es tu cama.

Manuel, en el piso de abajo, siente una perturbación en el ambiente.

—¿Sentiste algo raro? —le pregunta a Miguel.

El brasilero lanza todo al piso, con ganas de matar a alguien. Está hirviendo de furia y eso que no ha visto el clóset... Miguel está terminando de servirle un trago a alguien y se voltea.

—No... ¿algo raro de qué? —el peruano se pone en alerta porque puede ser la policía.

—Bueno, así está mejor. No me gusta enredarme con las mantas cuando tengo sexo —Ivááááán—, pero después podría darte frío.

Martín se ha caído de culo con el grito, y se muerde el labio con una sonrisa de travieso. Abajo, Manuel frunce el ceño.

—Nada, hombre, nada... Fue mi imaginación, creo. Quizás están penando.

Miguel voltea y le desordena el cabello, en un gesto amistoso.

—Nica penan acá, ¿sabes quien construyó esta casota? —levanta una ceja.

—¡No me despeines! —Manuel se aparta e intenta arreglarse el cabello—. No, ¿quién?

—Mi tío, obviamente con otra gente de mi familia, que le ayudó, me la dio como regalo por mis dieciocho —suspira mirando todo como acordándose de ese día exactamente y cómo la estrenó. Sonríe.

Manuel bufa.

—Pensé que la habías heredado o algo —rueda los ojos recordando a Miguel jovencito cuando él llegó de Chile... Y lo sexy que se veía el hecho de que fuera, por así decirlo, tan emprendedor.

—No, pero heredé lo mejor: La persistencia para mantenerla y triplicar su fortuna —refiriéndose a su tío en cuestión. Le mira ahora sí.

Feliciano está siendo cargado por un irlandés y besándose con un alemán. Caminando todos a su cuarto. Poco a poco se va vaciando el salón, pero aún quedan los más tímidos como Matthew, por ejemplo. A Martín se le salen las lágrimas de la pura risa. Quiere ver la cara de Luciano, casi, casi se asoma a la puerta de su cuarto, para ver si hay alguien allí.

Luciano, sulfurado, se dice mentalmente que no le va a tomar atención a esto. Abre el ropero y busca su vestido verde limón. Se quita el que lleva ahorita, ay Dios mío. Iván volteate.

Iván le mira súúúúúper interesado, en apariencia por casualidad. Luciano se queda con el bikini, que mencioné, lo llevaba bajo el vestido y... Siente la mirada de Iván en la carne, sonríe nerviosito. Sin embargo, se viste lentamente porque el cliente tiene que disfrutar.

No sé si Iván lo disfrute, pero le sigue mirando fijamente. Se sienta en la cama mientras espera. Sonríe de forma algo atemorizante. Martín se aprieta contra la pared, porque no escucha más gritos.

—¿Le gusto, señor Braginsky? —mííííírenlo, hablando en un volumen alto, para que escuche quien lo tiene que oír al otro lado. Sin zapatos, bajándose el vestido.

—_Da_ —mueve un poco los pies.

Martín frunce el ceño, ¿por qué el cliente aún no se ha ido indignado?

Iván, yo no sé cómo, comienza a... Eso... A endurecerse por así decirlo. Le mira de una forma más pesada, y saca la punta de la lengua. Yo lo dejo en que Luciano fue muy juguetón con el cliente...

Martín se cabrea.

—La reputa, no oigo nada —da golpes contra la pared.

Lo único que podrá oír son los glugluglu's de Luciano. Mientras, Lovino está recitando todos los insultos mezclados con oraciones (es muy católico este niño) al Señor y a su cliente. Lovino para porno cristiano.

Martín da golpes MÁS fuertes, sólo por incordiar. Manuel despide al último cliente que se ha marchado, Toris ha subido tras anotar su nombre y el de su cliente en la hoja de registro (él y Matthew son los únicos que anotan esto antes de subir, como dictan las reglas), seguramente terminará dándole consejos a su cliente hasta altas horas de la noche, animándolo a que sea más cordial con su esposa.

Luciano se está deshaciendo bajo las caricias de Iván, literalmente. Es una masa jadeante. Iván le ha MORDIDO en varios puntos, FUERTE, y en cuanto ha podido, le ha presionado contra el colchón desnudo con una mano.

El brasilero seguro le va a bailar una samba cuando este encima

Miguel jala a Manuel apenas cierra la puerta y lo estampa ahí, ha bebido en algún momento indefinido. Manuel se asusta un poco, y le pone las manos en los brazos.

—Shhh, shhh, a la cama.

Miguel le respira ahí en la boca, soltando un poco de tufo a cerveza, pega su cadera.

—Pero si es temprano para dormir...

—Pero en la cama, Miguel, aquí no... Julio... —menciona, que es quien debe cerrar la puerta cuando se retiran los clientes que se quedan hasta tarde. O sea, que es el último en dormirse (no se lo digan a nadie, pero dormita en un sillón cercano a la puerta hasta que se va el último cliente).

El peruano junta sus labios con los de Manuel y besa. Sin escucharle el «Julio« aunque igual le va a hacer caso de ir a la cama. Manuel le besa sólo lo suficiente de vuelta, para calmarlo y que le haga caso.

—A la camita —le susurra y le da otro beso chiquitito en la comisura de los labios.

Miguel se aleja, con los ojos entrecerrados. Miren que obediente y bueno.

Feliks no está haciendo tanto ruido, pero sus invitados definitivamente sí.

Julio debe de despertarse para cerrar las mil ochocientas trancas que le ha puesto Miguel a la puerta. El embajador ecuatoriano está vigilando (todo el tiempo que es permitido quedarse). Manuel sigue a Miguel, con una mano en su espalda, prometiéndole que, si se porta bien y se acuesta y se tapa y se duerme, le recompensará. Quien te viera cuando todos duermen, Manuel. Julio debe de echarse en el sillón ese que tiene ya su cuerpo marcado a esperar para desatrancar esas ochocientas mil trancas cada vez que sea necesario... Nadie lo envidia.

Martín se asoma a su puerta, y al no ver a nadie, camina sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta de Luciano. Pone la oreja contra ésta, a ver si así oye mejor.

Un suspiro especialmente fuerte por parte de Matthew le hace asustarse por un momento y chocar con la puerta... O sea, estaba en cuclillas frente a la puerta y pierde el equilibrio hacia adelante. Da un suspiro porque casi, casi se abrió la puerta... La maldita está sólo junta, no cerrada. Se promete a sí mismo que tendrá más cuidado. Vuelve a pegar la oreja, esperando oír ya no por venganza, sino por puro morbo. Luciano está gimiendo, si ya se le fundió el cerebro, mientras se resbala sudoroso contra Iván. Ya se olvidó de la gamberrada que le hicieron. O mejor dicho, de quién.

Miguel le siente, en su espalda, la mano a Manuel, y sin voltearse le agarra ambas, para rodearse la cintura. Para caminar abrazaditos al cuarto. Manuel le pone los labios contra el cabello, sin darle un beso, pero a modo de cariño, porque aunque no lo crean, le quiere. Le quiere mucho. Miguel también le quiere mucho, por algo esos gestos aunque esté borracho. Camina despacio la pareja de esposos.

—Manu, nnnnnsé porque mmmmtinca que eeeessse mmmmbajador esssssssstá en algo trucho —le comenta.

—Shhhh, mañana —le abre la puerta al corredor y luego la cierra detrás suyo. No prende la luz porque cuando él se emborrachaba en aquellos días (y era el que más bebía de todos, debe decirse) odiaba que le encendieran las luces—. Mañana en la mañana me cuenta —lo empuja suavecito con la cintura y vuelve a poner las manos donde las tenía antes.

Miguel voltea en el abrazo, sin avanzar, para quedar de cara a Manuel. Con una sonrisa porque adora en el alma tenerlo en su vida. Por ratos como éste. Le pone una mano por la nuca y lo besa, más encendido de lo usual, por el licor además. Y aunque Manuel está más preocupado en llevarlo a su habitación, y a pesar de que en un principio muestra duda (creo que el olor a licor tiene algo que ver), le devuelve el beso.

Igual Miguel le va a seguir besando mientras acaricia su cabello y, abrazado como lo tiene, va a llevarlos a la cama. Si Manuel logra abrir la puerta del cuarto, cosa que logra abrazándole con una mano... Lo que yo dudo es que la cierre. Se ríe nerviosito.

—Miguelito —intenta detenerse—, tienes que dormir.

Abraza con más fuerza, suelta algo así como un suspiro, separándose de sus labios, para besarle por la barbilla.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Por qué sólo puedes beber tú? Es injusto —le reclama Manuel en lugar de responderle, tratando de que se deje acostaaar. Miguel se acuesta apenas toca el colchón, claro que sí. Pero como está abrazado a Manuel, por gravedad tendrá que caerle encima.

—Tú eres el lento, yo te dije que podías tomar, pero con parámetros.

—¿Y quién te traería a la cama después, eh? —Manuel suspira pesadamente y deja caer todo el peso de su cuerpo encima suyo—. No te atrevas a responder —amenaza.

—Yo solito, si puedo caminar muuuuuy bieeeeen —MIENTE, ¿es obvio, no?, porque aunque esté arrastrándose, va a ir a abrazar a Manuel para que lo lleve cargado. Le besa la mejilla.

—Podríamos sacar esos vinos... —le sugiere Manuel aprovechándose de la situación—, esos que tienes en el sótano guardados... —como de hace cien años.

Sonríe y le besa un ratito con los ojos cerrados porque a Miguel le encanta besarlo. Luego se separa.

—¿Puedes ir a sacarlos tú? Me duele todo —susurra Miguel, don Dolores Delirio. En realidad, va a hacer otra cosa en ese interín, pero Manuel necesita estar fuera.

—Dame tus llaves —susurra ladiiinooo. Si los bisabuelos de Miguel supieran que se va a beber esa reserva en una noche de borrachera engatusado por un chileno.

Antonio, en ese momento, llama a la puerta principal, golpeando la argolla. Seguramente quien le va a oír será Julio. Ya depende de él si la abre.

Miguel levanta la cadera, ofreciéndola para que Manuel saque mismo las llaves.

—Acá... —se muerde el labio, ebrio es MÁS coqueto.

Julio pega un saltito en su sofá con el sonido de las argollas y va a abrirle a Antonio. Saca las trancas que sueltan ruidos sordos, y entorna un poquito la puerta para ver quién es. Al ver a Antonio, y a su lado a Francis (que lo ha ido a dejar y no se irá hasta que entre) sonríe un poquito y le abre.

Manuel le mete, a Miguel, la mano en el bolsillo, y le manosea lo que puede haciéndose el que lo hace «buscando las llaves»... Se taaarda en «encontrarlas». Miguel suelta de cuando en cuando unos «Mmm, ¿ya las encontraste?», «¿las sientes?», «más al sur, más al sur».

Incluso cuando Manuel encuentra las llaves... Las ignora, apenas agarra la argolla con un dedo y sigue apretando, más hacia el sur. Miguel va a soltar unos cuantos jadeos porque con licor en la sangre eso es más fácil, se sabe. Con los ojos entrecerrados se acerca para besar a Manuel y EVITAR cualquier ruido. El chileno le aprieta, sin notar el movimiento, y luego saca la mano con las llaves:

—Voy por un par de copas y una botella.

Miguel asiente, sonrojadito y con cara de tonto.

—Anda, tómate tu tiempo.

El chileno traga saliva y se sale de encima de él gateando. Carraspea, le mira, mira la puerta y camina hasta ésta sin volver a mirarle, con la ropa algo corrida.

Miguel cierra los ojos, suspira. Se levanta de la cama, rápido. Va a ponerle pestillo a la puerta, luego se dirige a los cajones de su ropa. De debajo de sus camisas y bividis saca un paquete de velas rojas en forma de flor. Sí, con aroma a vainilla. Las saca todas y las deja en sitios estratégicos como el aparador y en sus mesitas de noche, mientras las prende con fósforos. Luego saca una bolsita con unos cuantos (no muchos) bombones con pisco adentro y los tira en la cama, se echa una colonia carísima, que sólo usa en ocasiones especiales. Desabotona su camisa, despeina su cabello para verse «sensual» y... Nada, se echa a esperar a Manuel.

Miguel, ¿CUAN BORRACHO ESTÁS? Borracho no tan borracho, creo yo, es de la etapa en que aun puedes hacer cosas. Cosas cursis. Cosas que debería hacer a menudo. Eso de borracho está. Manuel apoya la espalda contra la pared, toma aire... Sonríe un poquito y se hace un ovillito tembloroso, sonrojado y que irradia emoción contenida.

Se queda así un minuto completo antes de levantarse, hacer como que no ha pasado nada y caminar por el corredor con las llaves MUY apretadas. Luciano le estará bailando la batidora a Iván, si entienden a lo que me refiero, con besos así fogosos. Sin darse NI CUENTA de la abertura en su puerta.

Lovino está descansando para empezar el segundo round con un turco. Empresario turco. Picó alto. Antonio se tarda como quince minutos en despedirse de Francis, le agradece a Julio y sube las escaleras a su cuarto sin hacer ruido. Al llegar arriba, ve a Martín escuchando a hurtadillas en la puerta de Luciano. Levanta las cejas. Martín debe estar mordiéndose un nudillo, morboso y expectante a lo que le hace Luciano a Iván. Cómo grita. Los vellos se le erizan.

Antonio camina haciendo el menor ruido posible, acercándose a Martín por la espalda.

—Pss, Martín —le llama.

Martín no le oye, en serio, está concentradísimo. El español se acerca los pasos que le quedan y le toca el hombro. Con una sonrisa de que saaaaabeeeee. Saaaaabeeeee lo que está oyeeeeendooooo.

Martín se sobresalta SONROJADO, quién lo diría, pero cuando ve que es Antonio se tranquiliza y le sonríe.

—Mirá vos, a qué hora punta habés llegado —susurra bajito.

—¿Me perdí de algo interesante? —le susurra igual de bajito, inclinándose para quedar más cerca suyo.

—¿Interesante? ¡Te has perdido la mayor travesura que se ha visto aquí en meses! —comenta bajito, riéndose por tooooodo lo el desorden en el cuarto de Luciano, luego le agarra el brazo para que vea por la ranura.

Lo peor (¿mejor para ellos?) es que Luciano no apagó la luz. Antonio se arrodilla (así, directamente, pero con tacto) en el suelo de madera, y avanza de rodillas para acercarse más a ver por la ranura.

Martín sigue con la mano en el brazo de Antonio, tragando saliva porque bueno... Lo que se ve mejor es el culo de Luciano y las pantorrillas de Iván, en movimiento.

—¿Ves? —pregunta retórica.

—Virgen santísima, cómo le entra ese... —Antonio apega más la cara a la puerta, sosteniéndose de la pared y del piso. Martín abre la boca para decir algo pero Luciano grita un «¡Aaahhh! Señor Bra-Bra-aah», jadeando después.

Antonio pone cara de dolor. Martín se muerde el labio otra vez y aprieta los ojos, desviando la cara hacia un costado, más sonrojado que antes. Le va a doler la cabeza si la sangre sigue haciéndole esas jugadas. No sabe si quedarse ahí aún o esperar a que terminen.

Miguel se está quedando medio dormido pensando «para qué le dije que se tomara su tiempo», decide pararse y poner el gramófono, que está en una mesa de la esquina, con un vinilo de blues que nunca ha escuchado, las velas derritiéndose.

Manuel lleva algo así como diez minutos frente a la puerta con dos copas y una botella de vino de reserva como de cien años, sin atreverse a abrir o a tocar.

Antonio, como acaba de llegar, está todavía muy interesado, así que él no se piensa ir todavía como hace Martín. Además que está prendido porque estuvo con Fran y todo eso.

Más «paf paf» por parte de Luciano en la... Eso de Iván y por fin, acaban. Santo Dios. Qué duraderos, a Martín le deben de sangrar las rodillas de tenerlas pegadas al piso esos TREINTA minutos. El brasileño baja del ruso, agitadillo, balbuceando cosas en portugués que no entiendo.

Antonio se inclina leeeeevemente hacia adelante y se cae contra la puerta. Se afirma de Martín con todas sus fuerzas tirando de él, intentando no gritar.

Manuel, abajo, se está mordiendo el labio y va a llamar a la puerta, se detiene, y termina por girar la manilla un poquiiiiitooooo.

Iván oye el ruido. Luciano también. Este último se asusta porque estaba con la mente en blanco.

—¿Escuchó? —le pregunta.

Martín alerta roja.

—¡Pelotudo! ¿Qué hacés? Nos va a escuchar —riñe a Antonio.

—Espías —Iván retorna a la realidad más rápido de lo normal.

—Me caigo... —le anuncia... Ya lo sabíamos, Antonio, amor. Y sigue arrastrándolo consigo en cámara lenta, mientras abajo, sin sospechar nada, Manuel asoma la nariz en la habitación de Miguel.

—¿Miguel?

Luciano abre los ojos grande ante lo que dice Iván porque significa que... Que... Se para de la cama como un rayo. Todo mojado, por todas las partes que se imaginan, a abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué...? —suelta Martín, y como Antonio lo jala, entiende.

Miguel está moviendo las caderas suavecito en el cuarto al són de las notas del saxofón, ha tomado un aguardiente que tenía guardado en sus cajones, entre lo que esperaba a Manuel. Éste hace una mueca que es una risa supuestamente. Se llena de valor y empuja la puerta. Arriba, Antonio CAE llevándose a Martín con él. Toris escucha un ruido fuerte por sobre la historia de desamor que le cuenta su cliente.

A Martín se le van a ir los ojos. Se topa con la cara del brasileño.

—Ni tan grande la tenés.

Manuel se burla de Miguel y sus pasitos de baile y su música. Partiéndose de risa... O al menos fingiéndolo. La verdad no sabe dónde meterse. Ha dejado las copas a un lado y se ha sentado para «concentrarse en abrir la botella». Se lame el labio y se sigue «riendo» entre dientes.

Luciano no la tiene tan... Dormida, seguro será la sangre tropical brasilera, mirando a Martín como si fuera la cosa MÁS ridícula del mundo.

—Tu opinión te la puedes guardar, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Miguel baila con los ojos cerrados y la camisa un poco abierta, caminando hacia la cama donde está Manuel.

—Obligame a guardármela —reta Martín. Antonio retrocede unos pasos a buscar ayuda, para retener a estos dos antes de que se agarren a combos. Toca a la puerta del más cercano.

Resulta que el colindante es Lovino, que apenas había vuelto de acompañar a su cliente a salir por una puerta de escape, que hay en la lavandería. Se tensa y no abre.

—No bailes, Miguel —intenta regañar Manuel sentado en la cama del lado de las almohadas.

Miguel sonríe de ladito y se arrodilla entre las piernas de Manuel:

—Te hago caso.

Luciano le tira una sonora cachetada, esas que voltean la cara trescientos sesenta grados, a Martín

A Martín le duele, pero aparte de abrir la boca por la sorpresa, no dice nada por el dolor (que le ha dolido mucho y le ha hecho salir unas lagrimitas).

—Hijo de puta, no te hago nada porque estás con un cliente —pero si no...

Manuel logra destapar la botella del tirón que le da del puro nervio con Miguel.

—¿No...? —Manuel cierra un poco las rodillas, pero sólo un poco, eh. Traga saliva—. ¿No quieres vino?

—Tío, se van a agarrar a tortazos —le suelta Antonio a Lovino sin explicarle quienes—. Estábamos mirando, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo estuvo él porque llegué con Fran hace no mucho, ya sabes que fuimos a pasear, ¿te conté? —sonrisa—, bueno, entonces ahora se abrió la puerta y... Es que gemían, en serio que lo hacían fuerte, ¡y ahora se van a pelear!

Luciano está solo a un pelo de tirarle oootra cachetada más a Martín, porque la humillación que ha pasado por su culpa no se borra. ¡Ayayay, la sangre latina!

—¿Más? ¿Planeabas hacerme MÁS?

Miguel abre la boca y saca un poco de lengua, mirando a Manuel. O sea, con el claro gesto de que le de tomar, pero así como están.

Arriba, Lovino se desordena el cabello, cierra los ojos cansado.

—No me importa, quiero dormir —rechaza detrás de la puerta que nunca abrió. A Martín esto se le ha salido de las manos... Si tan sólo pidiera disculpas y ya...

—Tu cliente te espera, volvé con él. No sé cómo has hecho para poner al flaco de tu lado, pero no me agradas. Que te haya quedado claro —no vengas a esta esquina, aquí mandan las divinas.

Manuel traga saliva, buscando las copas con la mirada.

—Te sirvo en un momento —recoge una y le pregunta a Miguel con la mirada si está bien que le dé así... Porque SABE que no está siendo sexy sensual y que eso quizás le quite las ganas a Miguel (cosa que Manuel no quiere)... Espera que le diga que está bien que la llene.

—No puedo detenerlos yo sólo —Antonio le da un par de golpecitos a la puerta de Lovino—. Y si no lo arreglamos luego nos caerá una bronca.

Luciano bota aire por la nariz y le lanza una última mirada de molestia a Martín.

—No te metas conmigo que te va a salir caro —se ríe por dentro porque esto parece una de esas telenovelas de cable, voltea serio a acompañar a Iván en la cama—. Cierra fuerte la puerta.

—Mueve más fuerte las caderas —corrige Martín y portazo. Se soba el golpe en la mejilla.

Miguel se pasa la lengua por los labios, sin cerrar la boca. Niega suavecito.

—Sírveme de la botella, acá en la boca —apoya su mejilla en una rodilla de Manuel.

Arriba, Lovino suspira, y en serio está cansado, pero decide abrirle la puerta a Antonio.

—No oigo nada, ¿dónde es? —frunce el ceño.

—En la habitación de Lucia... —le señala y ve que han cerrado la puerta—. Anda... No ha pasado nada... —por ahora, espera a que Iván le dé las gracias a Miguel por la performance, que el aire cargado de rabia y el calor de las heridas le ha gustado y que Luciano luego con la rabia estuvo mejor.

Lovino facepalm.

—Me has mentido.

Manuel ve problemas logísticos de cómo allegarle a Miguel la botella... Le hace un cariño en el cabello, y se lleva la botella a los labios sin mirarle. Luego se dobla, como para darle un beso a Miguel. Llega a olvidarse de lo incómodo de la posición, incluso, porque está concentrado en no tragaaaaar, y el vino está bueno, demostrando la buena cosecha que fue. Entonces... Miguel saborea el vino caliente cuando Manuel lo besa, cerrando los ojos para pasarlo y meterle la lengua porque era algo así lo que esperaba, sonrojadito. Cree que es una viña al sur de Lima, esas que abundan... Seh, claro, no le crean. Es chileno. A Manuel le queda el sabor del vino, en la boca, y cuando siente la lengua de Miguel, suelta un sonidito. Se escurren unas gotitas de vino.

El señor dueño del burdel posa sus manos en los muslos de Manuel, para apoyarse, y le va a seguir metiendo la lengua para «saborear» el vino. Rodamos los ojos.

—No te he mentido —le responde Antonio a Lovino, con carita de herido. El italiano cruza los brazos en su pecho.

—¿Entonces porque no oigo ningún alboroto? —pregunta.

—Pues... ¿Porque se han reconciliado? —nosotras tampoco nos esperábamos esto, Antonio, esperábamos sangre y gritos y dolor—. No sé...

Lovino se imaginaba la vista como WWC, viniendo los paramédicos a llevarse a quien se rompió más huesos. Pero... Sólo hay silencio.

—A la próxima no me llames si no es verdaderamente urgente —advierte con el ceño algo fruncidito.

Antonio le mira descorazonadillo.

—Lo siento por molestarte... Me voy a dormir, ¿bueno?

—No... Espera —Lovino aprieta los ojos y se acerca a darle un besito cortísimo, así como un piquito. Un gesto tan fugaz que cuando Antonio reaccione seguro Lovino ya habrá dado un portazo. Sonrojado de muerte.

Antonio abre grande los ojos y cuando da un paso al frente para preguntar qué fue eso (salvo lo obvio) choca con la puerta.

Abajo, Miguel y Manuel van a estar besándose hasta que se pierda todo el sabor del vino seguramente. Recién allí, Manuel se separará lo suficiente.

—¿Satisfecho? —que es su forma de preguntarle ¿quieres más?

Miguel baja la cara a la... Ejem… entrepierna de Manuel, porque sí. Sonriéndole. Muerde la hebilla de su correa.

—Si recién comenzamos... —contesta para el chileno, cómplice. Manuel se endereza y retrocede unos centímetros en la cama.

—... —el corazón le late a mil, el sonido de la hebilla le da escalofríos en la espalda

Martín, en su habitación, se pone más cremas en el palmazo porque Luciano ni siquiera ha tenido la gentileza de pegarle en el otro lado de la cara, no, sino en la que ya tenía sensible con el puñetazo de esa tarde.

Luciano debe estar sacándose sangre de un dedo, por morderse un pellejo. Abrazando a Iván, con el cuarto en oscuridad total.

—¿Duele? —pregunta Iván mirando a Luciano fijamente y con una sonrisa de niño pequeño... No sabemos por qué sonríe.

De hecho, no sabemos cómo puede saber lo que está haciendo Luciano en la oscuridad, pero es Iván, nunca se sabe sobre estas cosas con él.

Luciano está pensando en todo lo que acaba de pasar con Martín, esa cachetada que le dio era merecida por su broma pesada, no entiende por qué se quedó a espiarle... No es lógico. No oye a Iván, obviamente, por estar concentrado en arrancar la carne deliberadamente. Brota más sangre. Se queja con un «auuuu».

Iván repite la misma pregunta, ahora mirándole hacia las manos que se ha estado mordiendo.

Luciano asiente.

—Sí, me duele —y se chupa los restos de sangre él. En su habitación, Martín se limpia las manos y empieza a escribir una carta en su pequeño tocador. La carta menciona a Luciano y a Iván, entre otras cosas.

Miguel trata de bajar el cierre del pantalón de Manuel con los dientes, pero aprieta los ojos porque duele un poco. Era obvio. Rápido usa una mano y se yergue para estar más cerca, todavía arrodillado.

—Manuel, te tengo muchas ganas, ¿por qué siempre me pondrás así?

Da igual si a Miguel le sale sensual o no, a Manuel le gusta y punto. Se sonroja y le da otro trago a la botella para no responder. En su ropa interior debería notarse un bulto cien por cierto feliz.

Miguel hace como que le muerde el bultito a Manuel, respira encima de él...

—¿Está rico?—pregunta por el vino.

—Mmm —responde Manuel, y baja la botella. La deja en el suelo, hasta donde puede para no volcarla—. S... —se calla, pero él refiriéndose a la cercanía de Miguel allí... Por favor, es Manuel pensando que Miguel es un _sex simbol_.

Miguel le baja con dos dedos el elástico. Y... Bueno, pasa lo que sus mentes van a saber imaginar muy bien. Iván y Luciano no van a dormir, lo entendemos. Seguro se duermen cuando Martín ya lleve diez planas de carta. Manuel agradece haber dejado el vino en el suelo. Se echa de espalda bruscamente sobre el colchón en algún punto.

Después, de haber hecho todo lo conocido por unos treinta minutos… Miguel jala las sabanas para abrigarse mejor la espalda y los brazos que rodean a Manuel. Medio dormido.

Manuel se le repega más, dormiiiiidooooo, dormiiiiidooooo, y cansaaaaado. Suspira suave y contento cuando le huele. Sí, cuando le huele. Su nariz le dice que allí está Miguel todavía. Miguel bosteza cerca de su hombro, despertándose un poco, sin querer… Porque aprieta los ojos después que siente el sueño diluirse. Con un dolor de piernas terrible.


	6. El castigo

_Previously on ''Ivan'' chapter_

_—Señor Branginsky, ¿no quiere deleitarse con mi baile? _

_._

_—Nica penan acá, ¿sabes quien construyó esta casota?_

_—No, ¿quién?_

_—Mi tío, obviamente con otra gente de mi familia, que le ayudó, me la dio como regalo por mis dieciocho._

_—Pensé que la habías heredado o algo._

_._

_—Mirá vos, a qué hora punta habés llegado._

_—¿Me perdí de algo interesante?_

_—¿Interesante? ¡Te has perdido la mayor travesura que se ha visto aquí en meses! _

_._

_—Espías._

_._

_—Tu opinión te la puedes guardar, ¿por qué lo has hecho?_

_—Obligame a guardármela._

_—Hijo de puta, no te hago nada porque estás con un cliente._

* * *

El chileno este no se va a despertar por lo pronto, hará falta un terremoto, aviso. Julio, que anda llevando la ropa limpia y seca en una canasta al cuarto de Miguel, apresura el paso porque no se quiere seguir perdiendo del espectáculo Luciano vs Martín.

Todo partió porque Iván no se fue a la hora que debía y Martín hizo un comentario malintencionado sobre las reglas (que en ocasiones no cumple, pero ésta le parece sagrada porque según dice, para él, dejar a tu cliente toda la noche en tu cama es como decirle que es especial, de allí que lo haga tan poco, como fue en el caso de Daniel).

Luciano trató de ignorarlo, pero Martín siguió, y siguió, y siguió... Todo tiene un límite y Luciano la tiene regular, por tanto, tiró una tapa de pan con mantequilla a la cara del argentino.

Y Martín, que está como chispita desde... Desde qué llegó Luciano por sus tejemanejes con Manuel (no es normal que alguien se lleve bien con él, en serio, seguro Luciano se la chupa y Miguel no tiene ni idea que lo están engañando Y MIGUEL ES SU AMIGO) le arrojó una cucharada de mermelada (sin cuchara, gracias al cielo).

Luciano habrá hecho una cara de asco, de las más exageradas, cuando la mermelada se estrella en el pecho de su polo.

—Si fuera malpensado, diría que te excito más que cualquiera, argentina de mierda —le dice a Martín, agarrando la taza de leche y VERTIÉNDOLA en su cabello.

Martín alcanza a echarse para atrás, se los digo yo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el desastre. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

—Mi cabello...

Luciano se ríe como si le hubiera dado algún halago a la labor comercial de su país.

—Te vuelves a teñir.

—¡Hijo de las re mil putas! —le empuja de la silla con fuerza, para tirarlo al suelo. ¿A quién se le ocurrió que era buena idea dejar que se sentarán juntos? A Luciano la gravedad lo abraza y el piso saluda a su cráneo, «Auuuuuch». Agarrando a Martín de los cabellos, se ha ensañado.

—Tú serás, riéndote a mis costillas, pedazo de... —Luciano le jala más fuerte.

En su cuarto, Manuel se ríe un poquito porque las barbitas matutinas de Miguel le hacen cosquillas en el hombro. Miguel se despereza un rato más y cuando ya está con los ojos abiertos, pero no lo suficientemente despierto como para pararse... Le besa el cuello a Manuel, perezoso.

Julio está abriendo la puerta del corredor que lleva al cuarto del _boss._

—Mmm —ronronea Manuel, con sonrisita complacida incluida, de esas que se le ven muy de vez en cuando. Miguel sigue besando el cuello de Manuel y le pasa una pierna por encima de las suyas, destapándolos de sábanas, abrazándolo más pegadito. Con EL paquete matutino.

Es justo y necesario decir que Manuel siente el cambio de temperatura porque está desnudo, y es justo y necesario porque el frío le despierta, pero también es justo y necesario decir que se hace el dormido.

—Miguel... —dice como ha oído a gente decir dormida, así medio somnoliento y bajito.

Martín no cae al suelo-suelo, pero sí queda inclinado y gritando porque Luciano le está jalando el cabello y no le suelta.

—Pe... —empieza a decir cuando siente los demás tirones—. ¡Dejá mi cabello, pelotudo!

Luciano jala más y le pone otra mano en la cara presionandola con fuerza bruta. Descontrolado.

—Tú has empezado, maricón —y hasta va a querer pegarle con la rodilla en el abdomen—. **¿Por qué me hiciste eso ayer? ¿Con qué derecho te has creído?** —varios también se preguntan lo mismo (suspiro mundial). Alguien debería detenerlos, yujuuuu.

—**¡Te estás metiendo con el flaco, pelotudo!** —no, lo que pasa es que la hembra alfa ha olido a otra hembra alfa y eso la ha provocado. Le pone una mano en la cara y le empuja con fuerza también, intentando retenerlo contra el suelo.

Luciano no entiende a Martín, porque no sabe a quién se refiere, Manuel no le pasa por la mente, pero sigue peleando, le empuja él y con las manos de Martín en su cara, le patea el muslo, con la punta del zapato (que parece de acero, Dios mío, ojalá no le haya destrozado).

—**Me la chupa, seguro** —picándole más y ay, me palmeo la frente porque es tonto eso. En eso deben estar esos dos, y Manuel haciéndose el dormido para que Miguel le "despierte», Dios mío.

—Buenos días... —le susurra Miguel en la barbilla a Manuel, dando una embestida, sin querer, en la zona de peligro porque se ha emocionado de despertarle. Lame.

Manuel se ríe un poco internamente, y sólo lo hace externamente cuando siente la lamida, abre apenas un ojo para mirar a Miguel y vuelve a cerrarlo.

—¿Te gusta despertar así, flaquito? —pregunta tan cariñoso Miguel, besando los huesos que no son ni el cuello ni el temple. Nos da hiperglucemia aguda.

Julio se está acercando...

—Mmm... —Manuel... Esto ya deja de ser una actuación creíble si le contestas a todo. Vuelve a abrir un ojo y ahora le queda mirando—. Chucha. Un diablo —se burla (cariñosamente, NADIE PUEDE, MUCHA AZÚCAR).

—Un diablo dices —sonríe MÁS, si eso aún es posible. Sabiendo desde hace rato que se hace el dormido, pega abdomen con abdomen porque el suyo debe estar caliente a comparación de Manuel.

Julio está a dos pasos del cuarto... Alguien párelo, Virgen de Guadalupe: Tírenle una mochila de rosas blancas para que se entretenga.

—No te da para tanto. Diablillo más bien —Manuel le acaricia suavecito a Miguel el costado. Dos toques a la puerta con los nudillos de parte de Julio y éste gira la manija. Porque es costumbre entrar avisando. Se detiene en seco apenas abre. Manuel no le escucha, dándole un piquito en los labios a Miguel, quien saca la lengua y le delinea los labios, con los ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta de que Julio está de piedra ahí en la puerta

Manuel saca la lengua también, húmeda y calieeeeenteeeee y le toca por el borde interno del labio superior. Julio debe verles las regiones vitales y un poco más, pobrecillo. Miguel susurra algo así como «mmmrico» mientras le besa. Julio hace un sonido de arcada.

—M-M-Miguel, M-Manuel... —apretando los puños porque esto es SHOCK. Se le cae la canasta de ropa al suelo con un ruido tipo «pluf».

Manuel está con los ojos cerrados y los dedos de los pies engarzados cuando oye algo como su nombre. Piensa que es Miguel el que lo dice.

—¿Qué tan rico?

Miguel está en el trance con Manuel, cuando se dé cuenta probablemente dirá que es «un malentendido», que «Manuel estaba buscando un arete», por ahora le baja una mano al hueso de la cadera.

—Rico como los alfajoooooooooores —beso. Manuel está sonriendo, señores, y rueda para que Miguel quede sobre él. Miguel, bueno, encima de Manuel va a soltar un jadeo porque el movimiento ese ha tocado... Esas... Partes. Sonrojándose. Julio pega un grito tipo «siempre lo sospeché» y los señala.

Manuel abre los ojos con TERROR. Y se queda tieso... Como un animal fingiéndose muerto.

En el comedor, una silla de las VIEJAS se rompe... Al caer Martín encima por un empujón. Miguel los va a matar.

Luciano parece un bárbaro, siguiendo con los golpes en los brazos de Martín.

—**¡Pídeme disculpas! **—exige.

—**¡No! ¡Vos pedíselas a Miguel y largate!** —le agarra una muñeca.

—**¿Qué, qué tiene que ver el señor Miguel en tus cochinadas?** —grita Luciano, tratando de arañarle la cara porque las uñas postizas se las puso desde bien temprano. Sin entender nada. Martín es una hembra alfa, Lu, no pidas lógica más que la de dominar el territorio.

Miguel cierra los ojos y sonríe un poco forzado como diciendo «no pasa nada, tranquilo» tratando de acomodarse y fallando. Julio…

—**Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh **—mirándole todo el culo a Perú... Que es un buen culo, sépanlo.

Manuel pierde el color totalmente.

—¿M-Miguel...?

El nombrado traga saliva dolorosamente, mirando a Manuel en pánico y sin querer voltear.

—¿Qué...?

Julio camina hasta la cama, porque ver en vivo estas cosas ES otra experiencia, sonriendo maquiavélico y sonrojadito. Manuel no responde, toma la sábana que más cerca tiene con la intención de enrollarse como un panqueque.

Miguel no hace nada y como está encima ojalá también la sábana lo tape. Julio se acerca a la cama y SALTA al colchón.

—¿Qué pasa acá? —conchudo.

Manuel se enrolla, se los advertimos, y no sólo no ayuda a Miguel, sino que encima seguro le hace tambalear al girar para quedar de estómago repitiendo como mantra «yonofui».

Miguel voltea y se aleja de Manuel quedando de espaldas en la cama, desnudo, como ya lo saben. Callado. Julio se ríe de Manuel y le golpea con dos dedos la frente

—Manuelito, por eso siempre preguntas a qué lugar se iba Miguel, que vergüenza... Claro si eres su noviaaaaa —Julio, _STAPH._

Manuel entierra la cara en la cama (seguro aplastándole los dedos) y le sale vapor por las orejas. Es secreto a voces, Manuel, no te sorprendas. Sigue con su mantra intentando convertirse en una piedra.

Feliks, cuando esta en la cocina a punto de servirse cereal, oye los ruidos del graaaaan comedor y sale con una ceja levantada. Cuando llega encuentra a Luciano ensañándose con desfigurarle la cara a Martín, este último ya le ha dado un puñetazo tan fuerte en el ojo al brasilero... Que ojalá no le haya dejado ciego. Hay un grupo de todos apostando por Luciano o por Martín.

Es que aunque se travistan estos son hombres y un poco brutos a veces. Recordemos aquella vez en que Antonio y Martín se agarraron (poco después de la llegada del español) y al día siguiente ya eran amigos.

Miguel se levanta de la cama. Suspirando, porque era todo bonito hasta que Julio interrumpió.

—Me voy a bañar. Julio, ¿ya dejaste lo que tenías que dejar acá? —botándolo amablemente. Julio alcanza a no perder del todo el equilibrio y sólo trastrabilla.

—Junto a la puerta, jefe~ —le sonríe pícaramente, como un diablillo, sin sentir que ha hecho nada malo ni arrepintiéndose.

El jefe llega a la puerta y se agacha a recoger el cesto. Sangren por la nariz por tremendo... Espectáculo. Y la tira a la cama. Buscando si hay algo que valga la pena para ponerse. Tiene un almuerzo importante con un par de políticos.

—Manuel, ordenas esto, por favor —lo mira desde donde está y espera su respuesta, como si no hubiera pasado nada, a decir verdad, está aliviado.

Manuel sólo da un «Mmm» afirmativo, desganado. Aceptando que ya es hora de empezar el día. Miguel se retira al baño, aguantándose de darle un cariñito más a Manuel, sin mirar a Julio. Alguien en el comedor va a tener que imponer respeto, ¡Por Dios!

Julio se sienta en el borde de la cama en cuanto ve que Miguel ya no está, mirando al bulto que es Manuel esperando a que salga de su escondite. Manuel mira hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro...

—Hola —le saluda Julio, rompiendo en carcajadas tras ver como se oculta nuevamente. Recién entonces se va.

Así que ahora sí que Manuel va a ser un panqueque hasta que Miguel salga de la ducha.

Cuando Julio está en el marco de la puerta, avisa a Manuel de la pelea de Martín y Luciano, a lo «por cierto, ese mulato que trajiste se está agarrando con Martín».

En el comedor, Luciano sigue furioso.

—**Te voy a matar, puta** —a Martín, por favor, ya se pegaron lo suficiente, ahora venga alguien a separarles.

Matthew agarra a Luciano por la espalda, sujetándole los brazos... Y recordemos que Matt es MUCHO más alto que el brasileño. Por suerte es pacífico, porque también tiene fuerza.

Martín se resiste a dejar de pelear, jalando a Luciano.

—**¡Soltalo, boludo! **—para Matthew—. **El que no la debe, no la teme, pero esta puta se garcha al Manu.**

Toris y Feliciano le sostienen las manos y lo tiran para atrás. Fin a la pelea. Deberían echarles agua fría.

Miguel se baña rápido, aunque a comparación de otros días, esta vez ha tardado un poquito (diez minutos) más, descorre la puerta de la ducha, y... Se ha olvidado...

—**Amooor, pásame una toallaaaaa** —grita para Manuel.

Manuel se baja de la cama aún siendo un enrollado. Camina despacito hasta una de las preciosas y grandes cajoneras de Miguel, para sacarle una toalla.

Miguel empieza titiritar cuando el vapor del cuarto de baño empieza a dispersarse y salir. Manuel camina con la toalla bajo la sábana hasta la puerta del baño, y llama con los nudillos, el peruano sale de la ducha, con los pies mojados a abrirle. Desnuuuuudo y con gotitas de aguaaaaa, el cabello mojadito igual. A Manuel se le van los ojos hacia abajo.

Miguel lo queda mirando igual, pero se agacha para poder agarrar la toalla de su mano.

—Gracias.

Manuel agita la cabeza.

—Martín está peleando. Otra vez. Como siempre que llega alguien nuevo —sonríe un poco—, pero ahora encontró a alguien que le hace la competencia.

Miguel se ríe, secándose.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién fue su blanco ahora... ? Pobre Luciano.

—Acabas de responder tu pregunta —rueda los ojos y vueeeelve a mirarle allí abajo, sólo que más disimulado esta vez. Agarra con fuerza la sábana. Miguel camina hasta la cajonera para buscar calzoncillos y medias.

—Con tal que no me hayan roto nada... Sino, los vendo a ese ruso, buen negocio para mí —no lo va a hacer, pero a los latinos les encanta mentir de cuando en cuando. Sentándose a la orilla de la cama para vestirse

—Por mí, genial que vendas al rucio —le sigue con la mirada hasta girar sobre su propio eje. Se apoya en el umbral de la puerta del baño—. Hagamos una apuesta.

Está cruzado de brazos debajo de la sábana.

—¿Una apuesta? No lo dudo, tú das un brazo porque Tinchito se vaya —se pone los calzoncillos, mirando a Manuel—. Pero si es buena gente este nene.

Manuel hace como que no le afecta que se vista en frente suyo, pero es... Lindo, de algún modo.

—No me has dicho que sí a la apuesta... —carraspea—. Su hermano también daría un brazo porque se fuera —no, Manu, no lo haría—. ¿Hoy te ves con él? —cierto tonito de celos.

—Está bien, será una apuesta secreta sólo porque te quiero mucho —sonríe en su dirección, mientras se pone la media—. No sé, supongo que lo veremos al hablar sobre lo que ha pasado —sinceramente, y sí, planifica hacerlo participe, como siempre.

—No sabes ni lo que estás apostando —sonríe maliciosamente.

Miguel no la ve como maliciosa, ve una sonrisa tierna... Ay, y le manda un beso volado.

—Bueno, jugamos más tarde, ahora ya me tengo que ir —agarra un pantalón negro colgado en una barra de la cama. Manuel se asegura de que la sábana esté en su lugar.

—Si pasas por el comedor, espérame para regañarlos contigo.

—Dame un beso que me convenza de regañarle ahorita... —¿Miguel, puedes darte cuenta que tu embobamiento por Manuel ha subido? Se muerde el labio, aún le falta ponerse la camisa. Manuel se muerde el interior de la mejilla y camina en su dirección.

—¿Un beso dónde? —negocia. Miguel le sostiene la mirada

—¿Que parte de mi cuerpo te gusta más? —se sonroja porque son cosas que no pregunta usualmente, autoestima 0% con la pareja. Manuel necesita que la pareja le suba el autoestima también, ay, el parcito. De hecho, Manuel balbucea algo y se sonroja.

—Ninguna —respuesta prediseñada. Estos dos... Uf.

—Hablo enserio... —Miguel baja la vista: Ha parado de arreglarse.

Manuel le mira la postura corporal, se calma al ver que están ambos con sus... Aceptémoslo, inseguridades, y le da un beso suave en la mejilla.

—Me gusta tu —baja—, espalda.

Miguel se relaja con el beso en la mejilla y sonríe.

—Entonces quiero ahí mi besote —contesta sinceramente. Manuel se pone nervioso.

—También me gustan tus mejillas —eso es traaampaaa. Pone cara seria.

Miguel trata de ponerse serio.

—En la mejilla no me convences ni para ir a comprar el pan...

—Entonces en tu cabello —se pone de puntitas... Y vuelve a bajar, balanceándose ligeramente.

—Ah, no —como diciendo «ESTA, me la pagas» lo agarra del estomago para tumbarlo a la cama. Y subirse encima, Miguel es fuerte y Manuel es delgado como un palito, además que estar enrollado en una sábana no ayuda al equilibrio. Le mira con los ojos como platos.

—Ya, me paseas mucho tú —Miguel le besa un poco el cuello, luego con lengua pero despacio para que sufra... ¿No te tenias que ir temprano... ?

Manuel abre la boca para decir algo, pero en lugar de hablar empieza a soltar risitas cuando siente la lengua y, les digo, se va a quedar sin fuerzas.

—¡Mi... —risita—, Miguel!

Éste susurra en su oído un «no te rías mucho» con una sonrisa y le besa ahí, luego porque en el cuello también quiere. Cierra los ojos.

—No me quisiera ir nunca —hoy Miguel está demasiado tierno. No es algo nuevo, cuando se sincronizan (cosa que CUESTA) son muy melosos... Seguramente porque se dan confianza mutuamente.

A Manuel los besos en el cuello le dan cosquillas, y aunque Miguel le dice que no se ría, de todos modos lo hace.

—No seas cursiiiii —intenta sacar los brazos de las sábanas... Para abrazarlo.

Miguel le muerde la nuez del cuello, sonriendo también porque le ha dado mucha risa tumbarle, y sube a su barbilla, luego sube más hasta llegar a su boca. Le besa un labio despacito, mientras lo mira

—Te amfoo —sí, porque habla con su labio entre los dientes así que suena algo así. Manuel logra sacar un brazo y lo rodea con él, se ríe sin tirar de su labio. Y le mira... Contento.

Miguel chupa el labio y se separa un palmo.

—¿Y tú... también? —traga saliva.

—Sehhh —le besa suavecito, por lo que siiiguen besándose, a Miguel se le van las manos, así sea encima de las sábanas. Va a llegar MEDIA hora tarde, seguro, como de costumbre. Si llegara temprano todos nos asustaríamos.

—M-Manu —sonrisa.

—¿Mmm? —ya ha sacado el otro brazo y le acuna la mandíbula. ¿Les damos un rato a solas? Recién los interrumpieron. Esto es culpa de Julio.

—Me he dado cuenta que te poseo de todas las formas posibles y no lo malpienses —habla del sentido en que, ¿que cosa más lo va a unir? Es como si estuvieran casados o más, ay, Dios, MIGUEL PARA YA. Sólo falta que recite un poema. Yo los dejo.

—Bueno —Manuel le mira el lado práctico al asunto—. Me compraste, por ley lo soy —le sonríe, de medio lado con los labios, y completamente con los ojos. Yo también los dejo.

**XxxOxxX**

Martín le entregará su carta a Sebastián... Contiene cierta información y el informe semanal de los movimientos en el burdel (quienes fueron, quienes hablaron con Miguel, cosas así).

Miguel luego del zamaqueo con Manuel, va a dirigirse de su mano al escritorio, con toda la intención de reñir a Martín y Luciano.

Martín tiene la cara con un par de arañazos y golpes, tardará un poco en reponerse, pero eso es lo que ocurre cuando te eriges como abeja Reina. Está mirando los nombres de unos libros en la oficina principal, con pinta de «aquí no ha pasado nada».

Luciano está mirando al suelo, pensando casi todos los enunciados posibles para hacerse la víctimaaaaa, aparte de exagerar la INJURIA de Martín poniendo su mejor cara de cordero degollado, apretando sus heridas en el brazo (gracias a Dios que Iván dejo la marca de sus dientes ahí) para que brote más sangre. Miguel le da un beso entre los dedos a Manuel antes de abrir el despacho, y le suelta.

Manuel esconde las manos tras la espalda, y entra detrás suyo, sólo para ser una presencia parada junto a la puerta, que cierra. Martín les echa una mirada cuando entran, y vuelve la atención a los libros.

—Buenos días —saluda Miguel mientras va a sentarse en la pomposa silla de madera, con harto diseño. Suspira—. Martín, Luciano...

El brasilero hace como que se seca unas lágrimas artificiales y sonríe.

—Señor Miguel, muy buenos días —contesta.

Manuel se mantiene callado y ASESINANDO con la mirada a Martín (y un poquito a Luciano también).

—Buenos días —le saluda Martín con un tono más amistoso, y ahora sí mira hacia el escritorio, luciendo «no preocupado».

—¿Qué ha pasado, Martín? —nooooo, acááá NO hay preferencia. Miguel sólo piensa que el argentino va a explicarle todo de la mejor manera. Y carraspea, mirándole.

Martín mira hacia Luciano, luego hacia Miguel.

—Una pelea —sonríe de medio lado—, y ha sido buena, si me hubieses visto. No retrocedí ni un paso, che, y pegué fuerte —sonríe más, como un muchachito que describe algo emocionante—. Y bueno, nada —se encoge de hombros—. Sin querer rompimos la silla, ¿no, negrito?

Manuel pone los ojos en blanco.

—Rompieron la silla, así como si nada, como si ustedes... —Miguel levanta una ceja, empezando a molestarse porque todo ahí vale ORO, aunque sabe que puede arreglarla con un amigo, quiere que sepan el valor de las cosas en SU casa—, compraran todo acá, ¿y por qué empezó la pelea?

—Señor Miguel eso es mentira. Martín quemó toda mi ropa —acusa Luciano doliiiiido.

—Preguntale a él, yo sólo le hablaba sobre las reglas de la casa —le responde Martín a Miguel al mismo tiempo que Luciano—. ¡Oye! ¡No te las quemé, sólo las tizné! —con un carbón, y las dejaste todas negras.

—**Martín**, ¿qué te pasa?—pregunta Miguel con los ojos como platos, porque esa acción le ha parecido un exceso. Cambia la mirada a Luciano—. Te prometo que voy a ver cómo recuperar... Tus cosas.

—Bah, se lavan, se lavan —Martín hace un gesto con las manos, restándole importancia.

Manuel _facepalm._

Luciano es un «muajajaja» por dentro, sigue con su papel, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Señor Miguel, y no sólo eso me hizo. También saco mis sábanas, las llenó de habichuelas, me espió toda la noche con mi cliente —sonrojándose, ¿Lu por qué te sonrojas, mi niño? A que te gusto. Aprieta los ojos para que crea que va a llorar—. En resumen me ha querido destruir, quiere que me vaya, pero yo en serio necesito este dinero, si supiera hacer algo más que vender mi cuerpo ¡lo haría!

Miguel ha hecho un sonido de «pff» suavecito con los labios porque eso de las habichuelas le ha parecido una buena bromaaaaa. Pero por lo demás, lo ha conmovido. Mira con su cara de perrito con hambre y se levanta del asiento.

—No seás llorón, unas bromitas así se las aguanta hasta una nena —sigue Martín quitándole hierro—. ¿Cómo pensás sobrevivir aquí si llorás por tan poca cosa?

—Lo mismo le hizo a Antonio —apunta Manuel refiriéndose a las sábanas, como diciendo «¿ves que es un demonio?».

Miguel va a abrazar a Luciano porque todo es un drama acá y se ha sentido en la misma situación que Luciano alguna vez...

—No te preocupes, vamos a solucionar esto, pero tienes que saber que la responsabilidad en esa pelea es compartida —dice a Luciano y éste mira a Martín con cara de insulto—. Martín, no seas tan insensible para otra vez —agrega Miguel.

—Pero Migueeeee —le mira con un puchero—. No me podés regañar por una bromita inofensiva y por mirar... Si no lo hago yo, ¿quién se preocupará de que el nuevo haga bien su trabajo? —EXCUSAS.

Manuel suelta un bufido.

—No pueden estar peleándose como niños pequeños —suelta, con mal genio—. Ya, vigilar al novato. Si tanto te importa que lo haga bien, ¡enséñale! Ya el otro día demostró que sabe bailar muy bien.

Martín se siente un poquito traicionado por Miguel.

—¿Que me enseñe...? —Luciano cara indescifrable, separándose de Miguel. Este último dando unas palmaditas en su cabeza.

—Vamos a ver, como esa silla me ha costado bastantes paquetes de soles, tendrán que hacer todo juntos, por cuatro días —ay, no, va a sacar las esposas que tiene ahí en el cajón.

—Así ahorro plata: Si se bañan juntos ahorro agua, si comen de un solo plato me ahorro la comida... Sólo se las quitaré cuando el cliente así lo pida —finaliza, mirando a Martín.

Éste le queda mirando con los ojos como platos.


	7. Sebastián

_Previously on ''The Punishment'' chapter_

_—Mmm —ronronea Manuel, con sonrisita complacida incluida, de esas que se le ven muy de vez en cuando. Miguel sigue besando el cuello de Manuel y le pasa una pierna por encima de las suyas, destapándolos de sábanas, abrazándolo más pegadito. Con EL paquete matutino._

.

_—¡Te estás metiendo con el flaco, pelotudo! _

_—Me la chupa, seguro —picándole más_

_._

_—Martín está peleando. Otra vez. Como siempre que llega alguien nuevo —sonríe un poco._

_—Con tal que no me hayan roto nada... Sino, los vendo a ese ruso, buen negocio para mí._

_._

_—Así ahorro plata: Si se bañan juntos ahorro agua, si comen de un solo plato me ahorro la comida... Sólo se las quitaré cuando el cliente así lo pida_

* * *

Manuel más bien sólo regañaba a Martín como una forma de decir que no le creía nada de lo que decía, pero dada la interpretación de Miguel... ¿Por qué no?

—¿Cuatro días? —mirada de no estar de acuerdo—. Esa silla la heredaste de tu tía, Miguel, de esa madera ya no se encuentra. La reparación no saldrá tan barata como para sólo cuatro días.

Miguel se relame los labios, inseguro. Luciano está en **shock**.

—Discúlpeme, señor Miguel, pero no he hecho algo tan grave como Martín, ¡yo estaba sentado en la silla y él, toda gorda, se me abalanzó y obviamente se rompió! —ay, que exagerado Lucianito—. Pero bueno, aceptaré. Justos pagan por pecadores.

Martín le mira frunciendo el ceño.

—Así no fue, oye.

Miguel mira a Manuel con un «no me hagas esto... Sabes que te voy a decir que sí» en los ojos. Regresa la mirada a Martín.

—Esto no se volverá a repetir si tomamos las medidas adecuadas y el punto que ha resaltado Manuel es clave: Ya no hay de esa madera.

Manuel sonríe. Ver que a Martín algo no le sale bien siempre le hace sonreír.

—Además hay que considerar que será un ejercicio, tendrán que socializar —paren a Manuel antes que se ponga maldito, ¡maldito chileno lisiado!

Luciano sonríe un poquito, porque él ha traducido las palabras de Manuel de la mejor manera, decide aflojar un poco y darle la oportunidad a Martín. Quien está con una trompa gigante, tan tierno.

—Yo no tengo problemas, Martín no me cae mal, pero esas cosas no se hacen —mírenlo, qué caramelito del cielo. Mirando al rubio.

Martín le mira incrédulo y, bueno, no le es indiferente que diga que no le cae mal, a Martín le gusta caerle bien a la gente (cariño, Lu no ha dicho es... Bueno ya, sé feliz). Manuel está sacando cuentas mentales sobre cuánto cuesta la reparación y cuantos días de castigo le equivalen, pensando en los gastos de comida, agua, ¡incluso calefacción! Dios mío, Manuel.

Luciano le sigue sonriendo (no tanto) a Martín, porque de todas maneras no se puede pelear demasiado con el argentino, porque el recado del señor González está ante todo. Así que se va a tragar su malestar, aunque no le vaya a costar demasiado porque este chico tiene buen corazón.

Miguel se acerca disimuladamente a Manuel precisamente para preguntarle sobre los días de castigo. Que no terminó de hablar antes.

—Oye...

Manuel levanta las cejas, incluyendo además el gasto de lavandería (por las sábanas de una cama menos). Migue le empuja con el codo, acercándose más y aprovechando que cunde el pánico.

El chileno mira alrededor con los ojos muy, muy, muy rápido pensando que se ha perdido algo y que Miguel le preguntó directamente algún asunto mientras no ponía atención, y abre la boca.

—Ah... ¿Ah?

—Dime cuantos días —acerca su cuerpo un poco más y le susurra al oído, muy cerca para que no escuche Martín porque no quiere otro problema.

—Dos a tres semanas —le responde Manuel, también en voz baja—. Un poco menos si agregamos minucias como la luz —le baja la desorientación, y recién ahora se da cuenta que podría haberle agregado otra semana sólo por joder a Martín. Éste sonríe con cierta preocupación al ver a Migue hablando aparte con Manuel, sopesando si tendrá que decirle más tarde que le parece extraño que el chileno haya dejado entrar a Luciano, que no le vayan a estar poniendo los cuernos y metiéndole en la casa al amante.

Miguel traga saliva porque tampoco quiere hacer sufrir a Martín taaaaanto. Ni a Luciano porque quizás y hasta se maten, tiembla un poquito.

—¿No es mucho eso? Puede ser una semanita, pero ¿tres?—se acerca más, quiere un abrazo, buaaahhh, no le sale ser la autoridad.

—¿Qué te parecen dos? —le dice Manuel un poquito más fuerte para que escuchen los otros dos también.

El moreno tuerce la boca y suspira, siguiendo con el pensamiento de que TRES semanas es una exageración.

—Será una semana por ser Martín —susurra.

—Una y media —negocia Manuel y le mira como retándole a disminuir el tiempo.

Martín mueve el pie nerviosito porque este castigo no le está gustando. Miguel suspira. Bueno, prefiere dejarlo ahí, lo mira por última vez y se dirige a los otros dos.

—Será semana y media, chiquillos. Que serán efectivas desde mañana —un día de prórroga libre para Martín.

—¿Y que Martín huya? —Manuel se cruza de brazos. Hoy amaneció maldito. **Maldito**.

Martín levanta las cejas, contento con la prórroga, y no hace caso de lo que dice Manuel.

—Un gusto verlos, entonces —da un paso tentativo hacia la puerta.

En la entrada de la casona, Julio le abre la puerta a un individuo de obvia clase alta, se ve en su ropa y en su porte, y que lleva una cadena de plata que sobresale apenas del bolsillo (sea dicho que está unida a una cigarrera que no lleva cigarros).

—Espera un ratito, Martín. Quiero conversar contigo —pide Miguel.

Luciano sólo asiente y sonríe para Manuel, como cómplice.

—De nada, señores. Yo si me retiro —interviene, levantándose de la silla.

Manuel le sonríe leeeeevemente a Luciano, y luego mira a Miguel con expresión confundida. Porque siente que le está pidiendo que salga. Martín se ríe.

—Bueno, che, si no se puede evitar.

Miguel mira al chileno.

—Manuel... Ahorita salgo —obviamente pidiendo que se vaya, se muerde un labio.

El chileno suspira y no dice nada, sale detrás de Luciano cerrando la puerta del escritorio. Ante la puerta principal, Julio sostiene el abrigo del visitante y le indica que en unos minutos le comunica su llegada al señor de la casa.

Miguel sigue con su mirada la espalda de Manuel hasta solamente ver la puerta. Se ríe.

—Oye, ¿que pasó? Ya cuéntame bien, al toque que tengo un almuerzo?

Martín, sonriendo, se deja caer sobre la silla de visitas, con un brazo en el respaldo y súper relajaaado.

—La verdad no lo sé —le confiesa—. Cómo te explico... Está en la habitación y quiero hacerle algo. Pincharlo con un dedo, sacarle la silla... No sé, che, no sé.

—Uy, ¿no será que te... Te late el...? —abre los ojos grande y la boca, como si estuviera a punto de gritar, pero no lo va a hacer, porque lo está molestando.

—¿El pene? —se ríe por su propio chiste y OJO, cambia de posición—. Está re bueno el brazuca ese, ¿no? Si hasta a Manuel parece gustarle —le dirige una mirada de conocedor—. También por eso me meto con él y le hago eso como de... Como de tiznarle la ropa, ¿ves que el flaco llega y lo trae a mi práctica de tango como si nada?

Le siguen más risas de Miguel por su ocurrencia, y una relamida de labios por parte de éste al recordar toda la desnudez que pudo ver de Luciano.

—Sí, está bueno... Pero creo que deberías acercarte a él de otra manera, pues. La vas a cagar antes de empezar —y cuando oye una segunda mención a Manuel, levanta una ceja—. ¿Tú crees que le guste? Sólo lo llevó a la práctica para que se oriente...

—¿Desde cuándo que el flaco es tan amable? —le mira extrañado—. Porque conmigo no lo es.

_Ok,_ unas cuantas fibras internas en Miguel empiezan a caer en duda. Y no por el caso de Martín y Manuel, que ese fastidio de ellos viene de atrás y tampoco lo entiende. Va por la primera pregunta. Nos pateamos la cabeza todos.

—Tu caso es diferente, ese no me lo explico ni yo —contesta sincero y baja la mirada.

Martín se encoge de hombros.

—O quizá lo que quiere es hacerme la competencia —sonríe engreído—. ¿Me ayudás con la siguiente bromita? —le propone—. Podemos incluir a Manuel.

Por competencia, Martín se refiere a Manuel apoyando a alguien para hacerle la competencia indirectamente... Con Luciano como actor secundario.

Cuando levanta la mirada tiene un brillo. Esperemos que no sea robado de Sebastián.

—¿Bromita? A ver, cuéntame.

Manuel espera del otro lado de la puerta, cuenta hasta cien y cuando ya se va a retirar, ve de lejos a Julio caminando en dirección al escritorio. Así que se queda allí.

—Estaba pensando en algo... Mojado —le pone intriga Martín, inclinándose hacia adelante y poniendo los codos en el escritorio.

Miguel abre los ojos ante eso porque se imagina MUCHAS cosas.

—Podemos hacer una excursión a la laguna —que debe quedar como a una hora de ahí—. ¿O estás pensando en sólo hacerlo con la ducha?

—Quería mojarle los pies mientras duerme —se ríe—, quizá funcione y se mee —ésas son bromas de muchachito, ¿no están un poco grandes?—, pero la laguna me gusta más... Podemos subirlos a un bote.

Miguel se ríe todo feliz, tan feliz que no cabe en su pellejo porque ser bromista siempre le llama. Y hace meses que no planea una buena...

—Al bote, sin ropa, ¿te imaginas? Y encima nosotros nos vamos de fiesta, luego ya vemos como se las apañan —expresa el hombre maduro, el traidor a la patria.

—¿Por qué no mejor con ropa, les decimos que es un paseo con alguien, qué sé yo, alguien importante y que los necesitás allí, y los volcamos? Tendrán que salirse todo mojados y sacarse la ropa enfrente de todos —da una palmada en su pierna (¡no sabemos qué le ve de gracioso!)—. Podemos dejarlos solos y que se devuelvan caminando empapados —agrega.

Miguel está embobado.

—Pero... Tenemos que agregarle algo más, me parece muy floja —tuerce los labios y se acaricia la mejilla—. ¿Qué tal unas cuerdas... Para...? ¡Una trampa más elaborada y así disfrutamos más!

—¿Qué proponés? —interesado, queriendo saber—. ¿Que...? —le hace un gesto con la mano, para que complete la oración.

Afuera, a unos metros de la puerta, Manuel intercepta a Julio.

—¿Vas a ver a Miguel?

Julio suelta un «tcht» cuando es interceptado.

—Sí... Voy a avisarle que ha llegado el primo de Martín.

Manuel sonríe. **Sonríe**.

—Propongo que sean amarrados a los árboles que adornan esta casa, por gente misteriosa —Miguel mira fijamente a Martín, sonriendo de lado.

—Pero yo quería aguaaaaa.

—Estarán chorreando. Después de la laguna. Ahora, no sé quienes nos harán el favor... —levanta las cejas. Muchos pensamos que esto se está pasando de broma pesada.

—Mejor que lleguen a la orilla y allí les decimos que la única ropa disponible son estos arneses que vos sabés —movimiento de cejas. Y Martín se refiere a unas ropas extrañas que están absolutamente fuera de moda, pero que son... Exóticas y que incluyen unos arneses. (Léase, cueeerooo).

—Dale, ahora queda decidir cuándo —Miguel se levanta del asiento, mirando su reloj. El almuerzo es a la una, son las doce y media... Y **no** ha llamado al cochero.

Llaman a la puerta... Y es Manuel en persona quien lo está haciendo.

Martín asiente a la travesura. Miguel se acerca a la puerta, apresurado. Y cuando se topa con Manuel casi le da un ataque epiléptico.

—¿Q-Qué pasó?

—¡Artigas! —sonrisa. Teman. **Teman**.

Miguel cierra la puerta y se voltea hacia Martín.

—Qué hago. Ha venido tu primo, sal por la ventana —exageraaaaado.

—¿Sebastián? Por la concha de mi hermana —Martín mira buscando una salida, se mete debajo del escritorio—. Decile que no estoy.

—Está esperando afuera, voy a ver cómo hago —voltea para abrir la puerta y salir del cuarto.

Manuel está esperando allí, le ha dicho a Julio que él mismo se encargará de guiar a Sebastián si es necesario, que le diga que se espere unos minutos. Miguel se choca con él y se persigna, religiosidad ante todo.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no me avisó Julio antes de abrir? —Dios mío, Miguel, ni que fuera un narco.

—¿No te avisa normalmente después de abrir? No se deja a la gente esperando afuera, Migue.

—Cómo te encanta joder —acelera el paso porque sabemos que las tretas de Sebastián por llevarse a Martín no son bien recibidas por Miguel, pero no puede hacer mucho al respecto.

—No, para nada —camina a su lado—. Si corres así va a pensar que te mueres de ganas por verle.

Miguel asiente sin contestar, hasta llegar a la sala. El visitante, Artigas, está esperando en uno de los sofás. Voltea la mirada hacia ellos.

Miguel sonríe hasta acercarse a Artigas y le estira la mano desde su altura.

—Buenos días, Sebastián.

Sebastián se levanta y le aprieta la mano, sonriendo. No confiaríamos en su sonrisa.

—Miguel, tanto tiempo —una semana—. ¿Cómo están la cosas?

—Ando ocupadísimo, precisamente tengo un compromiso en un rato —agita la mano igual, soltándola después y sonriendo—. ¿Y a que se debe tu visita? Creí que volverías la siguiente semana... —agrega, sin ser brusco, más bien curioso.

—A ver a Martín, conversar un poco contigo quizás. Las cosas están agitadas últimamente —brillitos.

Manuel carraspea, nada más. A Miguel esos brillitos le relajan por alguna extraña razón.

—¿Quieres conversar acá o...? — mueve la cabeza a un lado, señalando su despacho. Va a cancelar el encuentro que tiene, cree que es mejor.

—En un lugar privado estaría mejor —sonrisa sonrisa.

—Entonces anda adelantándote a mi despacho —sonríe también—. Yo te alcanzo en un minuto.

Manuel parpadea.

—Por aquí —indica a Sebastián, guiándole para allá. Mientras, Martín cierra la puerta del despacho y se escabulle detrás de una cortina al sentir pasos acercándose.

Miguel aprieta los ojos.

—Manuel, Sebastián conoce el camino —quería que se quedase.

Manuel se detiene. Martín, en su escondite, asoma la nariz para verificar si puede escapar... No, no puede.

—¿Eso está bien? —se gira hacia Miguel y luego hacia Sebastián.

El moreno asiente.

—Creo que sí, ¿no? ¿Sebastián, te incomoda que... Manuel no te acompañe? —traga saliva.

Sebastián levanta las cejas... Pero tampoco se pondrá quisquilloso.

—No, para nada, ¿te espero allí?

—Sí... —mira a Martín en el quicio de la puerta, sonríe hacia Sebastián y se acerca—. Pero antes, déjame darte un apachurrón —hipócrita.

Sebastián no entiende mucho, pero le abraza lo suficiente. Martín se escabulle al ver la oportunidad... Hacia el corredor que lleva a las habitaciones de atrás (la habitación de Miguel, por ejemplo). Miguel palmea la espalda de Sebastián con fuerza, porque es un abrazo muy macho, separándose casi a los tres segundos, sonriendo.

—Dale, espérame en el despacho y ahora te alcanzo —vuelve a recordar y se acerca a Manuel. Sebastián, sin comprender mucho, se dirige hacia el despacho de Miguel. Manuel lo mira alejarse, no muy seguro.

Lo primero que hace el peruano es agarrarle de la cintura.

—Manuel, casi la caga este muchacho. Estoy muy tenso —confiesa.

—¿Qué, por qué, quién? —le mira sin comprender y pone las manos contra su pecho para que no se le acerque tanto.

—Porque si veía a Martín se lo iba a querer llevar, iba a hacer un chongo y... —se fija en las manos en su pecho y baja la mirada hacia ellas—. ¿Qué te pasa? —Dios, qué denso estás. Pensaba que Manuel lo iba a confortar, y no sabemos.

—No se te vaya a ocurrir besarme o algo enfrente de Artigas —le explica Manuel, empuja más suave con las manos, y se acerca un pasito—. No se lo va a llevar, oh, no a la fuerza al menos.

Miguel se aleja un paso mirando las manos de Manuel.

—Pero si no está acá, ya entró al despacho —ayyyyy necesita un abrazo.

El chileno le desliza las manos por los hombros.

—No lo quieres hacer esperar, ¿o sí?

Sea dicho que Sebastián está revisando los documentos a su alcance.

Miguel le quita las manos y lo deja ahí.

—Asegúrate que Martín no se haya fugado —recomienda antes de caminar directo hacia el despacho.

Manuel le da un fugaz beso en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta camino a las escaleras (pensando que allí debe estar el argentino). Miguel llega a su despacho y abre la puerta fuerte.

Sebastián está moviendo suavemente el pie, con las manos sobre el regazo... Sin documentos tan obviamente revisados (aunque uno está un centímetro más cerca de él de lo que estaba cuando llegó). Felizmente, Miguel es un distraído. Cierra la puerta detrás y se sienta frente al escritorio.

—Ya estoy, disculpa la demora. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Sebastián se ríe entre dientes.

—Con la mierda hasta el cuello, ¿de verdad querés que te cuente? —pasando y pasando.

—Bueno, si por algo estamos acá... —sonríe, aunque en realidad no le importe.

Luciano está probándose unos tacones de Feliks, que le hacen ver el culo más duro. Frente al espejo. Sin nada abajo. Y como su cuarto esta cerca a las escaleras, oye un ruido, pero no presta atención.

Manuel sube las escaleras, y al llegar a los últimos peldaños, llama a Martín.

—Me han llegado rumores desde la Argentina —comienza Sebastián—. Quizás vos me los podás desmentir.

—¿Rumores sobre...?

—Algo oí —se acomoda los lentes—, sobre un apoyo entre Argentina y Ecuador. Le quieren hacer lo de México y Canadá a Estados Unidos, a tu país —le mira intensamente—. Son rumores.

Miguel se pone serio.

—Son rumores que no me tardaré en desmentirlos, están en boca de todos, pero no se hallan ni cerca de la realidad —comenta porque los de Alto Mando tienen una alianza con Argentina, y si ellos prometen con Ecuador, es porque le están espiandooooo. No sabemos, ah, nos parece dudoso. Tamborilea los dedos—. ¿De nada más te has enterado?

—Lo de siempre, pequeños grupos rebeldes en Uruguay —acaricia inconscientemente un anillo que lleva—, las revueltas en Chile se están esparciendo del centro hacia el sur, pequeños focos, nada importante —nada que sea nuevo, esas revueltas han existido desde que Argentina se convirtió en imperio—. ¿Qué sabés vos de los extranjeros? —las posibles alianzas con europeos, eso es tema que domina más Miguel que Sebastián.

En el fondo, Sebastián le está diciendo que Argentina no está inestable. Que cualquier disturbio está controlado y no causa desbalances en el imperio.

Miguel suspira al recordar el panorama argentino-chileno y sus disturbios, aunque no es cosa nueva el teniendo a la mano los informes más precisos.

—Lo que pude rescatar es que Inglaterra, Estados Unidos y Francia han elaborado una denuncia para reclamar territorio, una isla aquí y otra por en medio de Argentina, algo completamente inviable —por Dios, ¿quien se metería con un imperio y medio por algo así?—. Polonia, sigue estando a favor nuestro.

Sebastián suspira.

—La reputa... Como si el panorama aquí no estuviera de por sí turbio. ¿Por qué se meten? —no espera una respuesta, sólo expresar una molestia. Se masajes los ojos por debajo de los lentes—. De eso no se habla en los periódicos de allá —Argentina—, te lo aseguro.

En el piso de arriba, Manuel llama a la puerta del cuarto de Martín... Sin conseguir ninguna respuesta. Se voltea hacia Feliks y Luciano.

—¿Han visto al rucio?

Luciano está desnudo de abajo y con tacos, voltea. Feliks sólo queda mirando a Manuel.

—No señor, pensé que se había quedado con el señor Miguel... —contesta el brasileño. Manuel _facepalm..._ En sus ojos. Auch.

—¿Por qué...? No importa —no te hagas el santo—. No, Miguel está con un aristócrata.

—... Martín es un aristócrata, si me permite —apunta, despacito, Toris, sentado en una silla que trajo desde su habitación exclusivamente para sentarse.

Feliks se enrula una punta de su cabello con el dedo.

—O sea, a nadie le importa que Martín sea un aristócrata, lo que importa es su culo —contesta para Toris y luego se dirige a Manuel—. ¿Es algún representante de mi país? —alguien quiere irse de vacaciones a visitar a la familia.

—No, es... —mira alrededor, esperando una sombra detrás de una puerta o algo (léase, Martín escondido)—, Sebastián.

Nótese que para Manuel Martín no es un aristócrata. Feliks arruga la nariz, Luciano sin pudor, sigue sin vestirse y no entiende.

—¿Quién es... Sebastián? —pregunta porque cree que están hablando de un ser oscuro.

Martín sigue bajo las escaleras, cuando ya no escucha bulla decide salir para subir a los cuartos, corriendo como alma que lleva el Diablo.

—Sebastián —empieza Manuel, y cuando escucha el sonido en las escaleras, se detiene, levantando un dedo como pidiendo silencio.

Martín sigue corriendo, bajando la frecuencia al llegar a las puertas de los cuartos, agitadito porque... Tabaco. Manuel en cuanto lo ve... No reacciona de inmediato, sólo cuando se detiene. Martín está tratando de recuperar el aire con las manos en sus rodillas, sea dicho que no se percata de ninguna presencia, cierra los ojos. Luciano tendrá que esperar para una explicación.

—Te estaba buscando, Martín —le habla en voz fuerte Manuel. Martín se da la vuelta y la primero que ve es a Luciano y su, ejem.

Luciano observa a Martín como un bichito extraño del bosque que está agonizando por perder una pata.

Martín abre la puerta de su cuarto... Hacia el lado contrario, así que encuentra resistencia. Le mira las piernas y suelta un bufido.

—¿Dónde has estado? —pregunta el brasileño acercándose a Martín, porque Feliks ya está martirizando a Toris con un tema del cutis seco.

Manuel, al oír a Luciano, recuerda.

—Vino tu primo, cómo ya sabrás. ¿Lo quieres ver? —directo al grano, haciendo pantalla con sus manos hacia Luciano para no verlo tan... Al natural.

—¿Vos creés que si lo quisiera ver hubiera subido como rata hasta acá? Miguel ya me lo había dicho —contesta Martín mirando a Manuel—. Eh, nene y vos tenés que ponerte algo, no todos nos alegramos de andar mirándote... La cosa —cambia la mirada a Luciano, un poco sonrojadito.

—¿Por qué? ¿Le incomoda? —sólo por molestar a Martín.

—Como no me va a incomodar verte la pija, si es una vergüenza —sonríe a lo «¡ja! Quien ríe ultimo, ríe mejor» y trata de abrir la puerta de su cuarto, quiere cambiarse.

—Me estoy probando qué tangas van con estos tacones, que usted llegue cuando me estoy cambiando de prenda no es culpa nuestra, ni siquiera avisa.

Martín se relame los labios y mira a Manuel.

—¿Y flaco, no tenés autoridad acá? —ignorando a Luciano porque sólo quiere alistarse y entregar la carta a Sebastián, aunque no lo crean.

Manuel hace un gesto exasperado.

—Lo que hagan en su tiempo libre no es asunto mío —o no siempre—. Sólo venía a decirte que no te libras de ver a Sebastián aunque sea quince minutos.

El argentino asiente.

—¿No me libro? ¿Me vas a llevar de la mano, sino? —se ríe así todo ronco. Volteando la manija de su puerta para abrirla.

—De una oreja te voy a llevar —se cruza de brazos. Luciano sigue perdido.

Martín entra a su habitación, dejándolos a todos en confusión. Tiene que ponerse guapísima, va a ver a Sebastián y aclararle unas cuantas cosas (lo de siempre, pero sumado a que aún no piensa irse y que no le siga jodiendo la paciencia), lo dejamos ahí. Escogiendo un vestido de piel, nggh.

—Luciano, por favor, ponte algo —le pide Manuel al brasileño, otra vez—. Y haz esos cambios de ropa en tu habitación, por favor —aún tapándole con la mano.

—Sí, don Manuel —con una media sonrisa.

Martín sale de la habitación meeedia hora después. Perfumada, con el vestido hasta sus huesudas rodillas, tacos rojos no tan altos (seguro serán tamaño cinco), la carta en el bolsillo del abrigo, cabello bien planchado y labios color mora. Varonil, pedazo de hombre macho. Camina hacia las escaleras.

Manuel ya ha ido a avisar que Martín accedió sin presiones y con absolutas ganas y gran alegría a ver a su primo durante unos minutos. Luciano está a estas alturas jugando cartas con algunos chiquillos en el salón, riendo e incluso fumando.

Cuando Martín baja y está a las puertas del despacho toca suavemente, tan suave que a Miguel casi lo ha hecho vertirse la taza de té en la boca. Luego, Miguel deja la susodicha taza en la mesa, excusándose con Sebastián para abrir la puerta, va.

Abre, y ve a Martín tan guapa, sonríe.

—Ya me estaba doliendo la mandíbula de hablar tanto con Sebas —bromea. Martín le da un golpecito en el hombro, sonriendo, le besa la mejilla.

—Miguelito, ¿me podés dejar... Un rato? —mirando a Sebastián.

—Ah, sí, claro. Pero estábamos hablando de la situación —mira a Sebastián también, al ver que Martín no la despega, suspira asintiendo—. Y ya me voy, flaquita. Te dejo acá con tu primo, Sebastián —avisa.

—Adelante —le responde Artigas y se queda mirando fijamente a Martín, esperando que Miguel se vaya. Se escuchan unas risotadas desde el salón (Toris sonríe feliz porque no esperaba que su relato causara tanta gracia).

Manuel, que está como un... Guardia de estos callados y en las sombras que asustan, le sale al paso a Miguel, sonriendo.

—¿Vamos? —le sugiere, haciendo referencia hacia el salón del que provienen las risas.

Está contento ante la perspectiva de Martín yéndose por orden de su primo. Que podría mandarlo sacar de allí por la fuerza, Manuel no entiende cómo no lo ha hecho ya, imagina que quiere evitar el escándalo.

Miguel sale cerrando la puerta y Martín le pone seguro a ésta, poniéndose serio.

—¿Cómo estás, Seba? Me habés sorprendido —confiesa, aún erguido ahí.

El peruano sale cabizbajo del despacho, con los nervios dentro que le corroen y mordiéndose un labio, oye a Manuel, y se acerca a él. Para abrazarle.

—¿A dónde? —sin ganaaas.

—¿Con los cabros? —refiriéndose a los muchachos—. Están jugando naipes, apuestan plata —le pone una mano en la cintura, secamente, guardando una cierta distancia.

—Anda tú, si quieres, yo me quedo esperando por acá cerca —con la voz toda tristona, siente la mano de Manuel en su cintura y posa una de él encima de ella.

Manuel le tira suavecito hacia sí, como un último intento de que camine con él.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Pasa algo? —lleva la otra mano en un bolsillo del pantalón.

—Los informes deben ser más constantes. Los necesitan, che —Sebastián sigue sentado, mirándole de arriba a abajo la ropa a Martín—. ¿Tan elegante que andás? —cambio radical de tema... Es que, bueno, son estos dos primos pues.

Martín asiente y lo mira un tanto desconfiado. Saca la carta de su abrigo, no tiene que darle explicaciones del porqué se viste así, tanto que lo jodió cuando se enteró... Camina hasta la silla y se la da.

—Aquí tenés, ¿como están por casa? ¿Mi vieja me sigue insultando? —juega con la punta de la silla.

Sebastián le recibe la carta, le echa una mirada por encima, y se la guarda en un bolsillo interno.

—Sólo te menciona... Pero estaría re orgullosa si supiera lo que hacés —le comenta, honesto. Carraspea—. Pero hay otra cosa de la que te quiero hablar. Vení, sentate.

El travesti suspira, no del todo seguro porque eso de que está «orgullosa» no se le traga, acerca una silla y se sienta al lado de Sebastián.

—¿De que se trata? Mirá si va por el tema de irne contigo a casa y eso... Desde ya que voy a declinar tu oferta de siempre, me gusta vivir acá, me gusta el puesto que me he ganado —mirándole sincero y con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

Sebastián niega con la cabeza.

—Se está moviendo el ejército de la Alianza, lo están juntando —le informa—. En una semana ya estará listo, en dos ya habrán pasado la frontera. En cualquier momento podrían llegar a Lima —se arregla los lentes—. El ejército argentino tiene permitido el ingreso a Perú porque es un amigo y le va a ayudar, vos sabés... Pero no se sabe quién llegará primero a Lima o si el ejército peruano podrá por sí sólo detener al de la Alianza. Y luego está... La invasión que nadie notará.

Afuera, Miguel se queda quieto como una estatuta, junto a Manuel.

—Estoy en ascuas simplemente, quiero estar cerca por si ocurre un escándalo con Martín —levanta la mirada.

—No pasará nada —le tranquiliza, Manuel—. Ven.

* * *

_La demora de este capitulo fue por contestar con fics, de prompts, en Tumblr ):_

_Tigrilla lo lamenta, pero era algo que quería intentar de hace mucho, eso del OTP Challenge... _

_Es más, si quieren pedir algo, pueden pasarse por nuestro Tumblr (el link está en el perfil) los pedidos siguen abiertos._

_Ya pasamos la mitad de la historia, ¿les gusta? ¿desean comentar algo? ¡Pues rellanar el cuadradito de review!_


	8. Manuel

_Previously on ''Sebastian'' chapter_

_—Dos a tres semanas. Un poco menos si agregamos minucias como la luz._

_—¿No es mucho eso? Puede ser una semanita, pero ¿tres?_

_._

_—¿Desde cuándo que el flaco es tan amable? Porque conmigo no lo es._

_._

_—¿Q-Qué pasó?_

_—¡Artigas! _

_._

_—Asegúrate que Martín no se haya fugado._

_._

_—Aquí tenés, ¿como están por casa? ¿Mi vieja me sigue insultando?_

_—Sólo te menciona... Pero estaría re orgullosa si supiera lo que hacés. Pero hay otra cosa de la que te quiero hablar. Vení, sentate._

* * *

Martín traga saliva porque eso significan muchas cosas, entre ellas que los ejércitos van a ralentizar el trabajo, van a irrumpir con supuestas «batidas» y a violar a todo el mundo. Arruga la nariz.

—¿Y que... Que vas a hacer vos?

—Yo quiero protegerte. Tenemos inmunidad diplomática... Pero no aquí —Sebastián le mira significativamente—. Pero quizás no sea necesario porque una vez que el ejército argentino entre en territorio peruano, ¿cómo sabés que no se darán vuelta la camiseta, eh? —le presenta el problema que le insinuó a Miguel.

Rueda los ojos.

—De algo hay que morirse —sentencia—. Dejate de preocupar por mí, si hay guerra ya veré a donde fugarme, quizá hasta me compren antes.

—Tu posición es ambigua, Martín, no comprendés. Saben que hay alguien con acceso a gente importante, ¿y si algo sale mal? ¿Y si te quieren callar? Y no hablo de los peruanos solamente.

—¿Y que querés? ¿Que me largue a la Argentina, tan tranquilo, sabiendo las atrocidades que pueden hacerle a todos? ¿Y qué pasa si yo puedo ser un nexo para revertirlo? —es que Martín es así de iluso... Empezando a molestarse.

—Tendrías que tener información importantísima e inédita —le responde Sebastián, burlón—. Esperá... No te has estado guardando información, ¿verdad?

Le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—La tengo —no, es que, él con tal de dar la contra... Aunque no duda en encontrar al político del imperio atacante que le prometa vivir en una isla en otro continente, con tal de facilitarle algunos planos de naves y barcos. Sonríe leeeeeve de lado—. Claro, mirá, justo en la carta te redacto exactamente la información que me dio el inglés, pelotudo, andá, mirá qué bárbaro soy —gesto con todos los dedos juntos, ese que le haces a un italiano para decirle idiota.

—Pensé que le odiabas —Sebastián le sonríe un poco—. Nunca comprenderé cómo lo hacés para descubrir esas cosas —muuuuucho alcohol y el ego de un hombre, Sebastián.

—Con mi boca, con mi cuerpo, con mis ideales, manipulación —se cruza de piernas, mirando—. Le odio, tenés razón, cada vez que lo veo me dan ganas de vomitar todos los órganos que llevo dentro, pero más gano de él cuando controlo sus instintos más primarios —sonríe taaaaan sexy él, porque le sale así tan natural como los modales aristocráticos.

Sebastián, por un instante, siente miedo de su primo. Debe recordarse que es de la rama argentina de su familia, que es de los que consiguieron que sus propiedades fueran respetadas cuando Uruguay sucumbió.

—Volveré la próxima semana, con los hechos más encima. Cuando sepamos cómo evolucionan las cosas —le promete. Martín asiente, moviendo el zapato.

—Podés demorarte, que sin la información no me servís de mucho —habla brusco, pero sí quiere a Sebastián, es más, debería estar acostumbrado.

Mientras conversan, Miguel se separa de Manuel y camina hacia el mueble. Jalándole del brazo. Manuel le sigue, sin comprender tanto problema. El peruano se sienta sin soltar la mano de Manuel, la pone en su muslo y cierra los ojos.

—Es que están surgiendo... Problemitas —lo dice como si fuera _soft._

—Problemitas... ¿Problemitas como qué problemitas? —le pregunta inclinándose sobre él porque no se ha sentado.

—Problemitas —suspiro—, que me han planteado, como los contras de confiar en el ejército argentino una vez que llegué aquí.

—Ah... —Manuel no se entera de nada—. Eso les pasa por confiar en un lobo disfrazado de oveja.

—No entiendes nada, Manuel. Mejor anda a jugar naipes... —lo siento, pero es que está un poco fastidiado. Le quita la mano suavecito.

—Podrías hacerme entender —le responde un poco ofendido.

—Ay, pero el tema es larguísimo. Quizá te cuento más tarde —se masajea las sienes.

—Bueno... —mira a Miguel, preocupado. Éste deja caer la cabeza a un lado del sofá, más cerca de Manuel.

—¿Por qué se demoran tanto? Me ponen en tesión —susurra.

—Ve a tocarles la puerta —le sugiere Manuel de forma bien... Directa.

—No quiero ser metiche... —se lameeeeenta Miguel.

**XxxOxxX**

Es de madrugada, cuando todos los clientes han sido despedidos. Manuel sube las escaleras con cuidado, tras asegurarse de que Miguel duerme. Pasa junto a las puertas de la habitaciones sin encender ninguna luz, conteniendo la respiración. No era su intención realizar esta visita tan pronto, pero debe hacerlo porque a partir del día siguiente será imposible por algún tiempo. Al llegar frente a una habitación en específico, llama a la puerta con los nudillos con la fuerza justa.

Martín trata de dormir, boca abajo, cierra los ojos tratando de bajarle el _switch_ a su cerebro para dejar de soñar tantas pelotudeces sin sentido, pero la verdad es que ni pizca de sueño tiene, todo es cansancio. Oye un toque a una puerta cercana, porque el oído se te afina cuando eres el único despierto.

Luciano deja entrar a Manuel, con sólo la lucecita de una lámpara encendida. Cierra la puerta suavemente, con tan mala suerte que el pestillo no toma la incisión en la madera de la puerta. Es decir, desliza apenas unos milímetros que ni Manuel ni Luciano notan. El chileno camina hasta la cama, en dónde se sienta.

Martín se yergue en la cama al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse, frunce el ceño, ¿será Antonio? ¿Lo habrá buscado Francis? Sonríe. Quizás pueda ganarse con algo, saca las piernas de la sábana y camina hacia la puerta, sale del cuarto, cerrando suave. Entrecierra los ojos cuando observa salir luz del cuarto de Luciano. Va hasta allá. Y se arrodilla en muuuuucho silencio en esa pequeeeeeña abertura.

Luciano está acuclillado frente a Manuel, conversándole.

—No pensé que fuera a pasar algo así, pero creo que podré manejarlo.

Manuel asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo me enteraré de lo que debo enterarme?

—Señor, no es necesario que se entere.

Martín, también de cuclillas, abre mucho los ojos. ¿Qué no es necesario que se entere? Frunce el ceño, quiere vociferar un QUÉ gigante porque su mente trabaja a la velocidad de la luz con ese cacho de conversación.

—De todos modos —agrega Manuel—, Miguel tiene un corazón de abuelita con Martín, seguro te libera antes de tiempo —carraspea—. Sea como sea, buscaré la forma de mantenernos en contacto.

Martín está _WTF_ al cuadrado. Y tira la frente a la puerta, sin querer. Manuel levanta las cejas.

—¿Oíste algo? —le pregunta en un susurro a Luciano.

Luciano niega con la cabeza, pero mirándole dudoso, ya que el espionaje tiene antecedentes...

—No, señor Manuel.

Martín está «lareconchalaloraputamadreojalaquenohayanoído» y suda frío, mirando al flaquito de Manuel, quien se encoge de hombros, mirando en silencio a Luciano. Se mantiene así un momento, repasando que no se le olvide nada antes de irse... Quiere preguntarle qué exactamente le enviaron a hacer los brasileños, pero eso sería demostrar su punto débil: Que no está tan informado sobre los movimientos del imperio vecino como le gustaría estar. Tampoco insiste en lo del sonido porque el piso es de madera y los cambios de temperatura nocturnos causan ruidos comúnmente.

Luciano se levanta, con su batita traslúcida, para fijarse si hay alguien tras la puerta.

—¿Quiere que me asegure, señor...? —pregunta de todas maneras. Martín abre la boca, asustado y en suspenso porque Luciano se ha detenido muy a cinco metros de la puerta. Manuel sale de su pensamiento.

—¿Ah...? No, sólo tendré cuidado al salir, de que no me vea nadie —se pone en pie—. ¿Algo más que quieras decirme? Quizás después no podamos —le mira con cara de circunstancias. Luciano asiente con la cabeza, olvidándose del ruido. Martín ya se ha puesto de pie igual, sin irse.

—¿Hasta cuando tendré que espiarle? ¿A que hora le dejo los informes? —pregunta Luciano, en susurros.

—A fines de la próxima semana se devuelve a Brasilia el grupo de negociación —que vinieron a hablar sobre economía Perú-Brasil, seguramente—. Para entonces ya deberías tener un primer informe general, yo mismo en persona lo entregaré —Manuel le mira serio—. Cualquier orden que recibas desde arriba, te la haré saber.

Luciano se muerde el labio y cambia de dirección la mirada. A una pared.

—¿Y que recibo yo a cambio, señor? —oh, no... Lucianito.

Martín abre más los ojos, pensando «espiar a quién... Con que por ahí iba la cosa, hijo de puta, ¿querés una trompada a cambio?».

—¿Servir a tu patria? —Manuel levanta una ceja—. Desconozco si te pagarán tus Altos Mandos, pero para mí eres un muchacho más al que le di trabajo, y al que de vez en cuando le hago el favor de entregar una carta en su nombre —dice casi sin separar los labios, y sin tono irónico, esperando que quede claro el mensaje. O sea, se lavará la manos si algo malo ocurre.

—Pero señor... A mí ellos no me han pedido nada, esto me lo esta pidiendo usted —insiste Luciano, porque él estaba fuera de esto.

Manuel le mira, comprendiendo, y sólo asiente con la cabeza... Lo que no significa nada realmente, salvo que se pensará el darle alguna clase de pago extra por estos favores. Tendrá que buscar una forma para que Miguel no se entere de ello.

—Hablamos luego de eso —anuncia, pensando que mañana mismo irá a pedir que piensen en el muchacho amante de su patria que está arriesgando su vida por conseguir alguna información de utilidad... La exageración quizá le ayude a conseguir alguna clase de sueldo para Luciano que le libre de cualquier sospecha de Miguel, aunque, de todos modos, quien se encarga de las cuentas es él.

Luciano asiente, algo inconforme.

—Está bien, señor, yo estaré a su disposición —se cruza de brazos en el pecho, temblando un poquito.

Martín se queda ahí donde está. Decide que no se va a mover. Es más, espera con una sonrisa. Tiene un secreto gooooordo del flaco.

Manuel se despide y camina hacia la puerta, pone la mano en la manija. La gira y se voltea hacia Luciano.

—Por el momento, basta con que copies las cartas de Martín. Si las destruyes, sería un problema —le instruye en lo más básico—. No le dejes hablar con nadie sospechoso, y si lo hace, toma buena nota de lo que se dicen, incluso aunque parezca innecesario.

Luciano vuelve a su cama.

—Guardaré toda evidencia, señor.

Manuel asiente con un ruidito y abre la puerta. Sale hacia el pasillo oscuro.

—Ah, mirá vos, ¿el sabor de mi sudor también querés? —le da la bienvenida la voz de Martín al corredor, apoyado en una pared. Lo ha escuchado **todo**.

A Manuel casi le da un infarto, cierra la puerta detrás suyo, disimulando, y sigue su camino hacia las escaleras.

—Cualquier indecencia que estés insinuando no merece ser escuchada —intenta guiar la conversación hacia el área que, piensa, se refiere Martín: Que está en la habitación de Luciano por sexo. La mención al sudor apoya esa idea. No sabe que Martín escuchó, tampoco se dio cuenta de que la puerta estuviese semi abierta, ocupado en instruir a Luciano.

Martín suelta una risa irónica, dándole el alcance y camina hacia las escaleras.

—¿Indecencia? Yo al menos no pido a un tercero que no destruya tus cartas, ni le pido que no te deje hablar con alguien sospechoso —reclama, en voz baja, mirándole el perfil y tratando de perseverar con la calma. No quiere despertar a nadie, igualmente—. Sos un tremendo caradura —agrega.

Manuel siente frío en la espalda. Baja las escaleras.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Hernández? —la distancia en el apellido. Frunce el ceño con el insulto y respira profundo. Baja los últimos peldaños con más rapidez. Sus zapatos resuenan cuando llega al primer piso. Martín, **indignadísimo**, baja con más rapidez, cuando está enfrente de Manuel, lo empuja contra una esquina, _bye_ paciencia con oír su apellido.

—Ahora me decís así, boludo. Pero bien que sabés de lo que te hablo —le aprieta una mano en el pecho—. Decime que mierda hacés coaccionando al negro ese para que me espíe.

Manuel hace fuerza intentando soltarse, le pone las manos en los hombros.

—El burro hablando de orejas —le sale con la voz casi sin aire, resultado del golpe que se dio contra la pared. Está oscuro, entra la luz de la media luna entre las grandes cortinas, a varios metros de ellos.

Martín bufa y le pega más el cuerpo, haciendo presión para que no escape.

—Dejate de pelotudeces, Manuel —advierte, tratando de cogerle la muñeca—. Que esto no te lo voy a aguantar, soy capaz de contarle a Miguel, ¿cómo te pondría eso? —Martín sabe que provocar es su mejor arma, mirándole directo a los ojos.

—¿Y qué crees que hará Miguel? —le mira con intensidad, la presión le impide respirar correctamente—. ¿Qué crees que **me** hará Miguel? —desliza una mano sin cuidado alguno hacia su cuello, sin dejar de empujar, aprovechando el apoyo de la pared.

Martín sonríe de lado, y se acerca a su oído. Respirando ahí muy cerca, como si estuviera acariciándole.

—Un castigo ejemplar, ¿estás dudando, vos, de las conexiones de Miguel? Uy, no, eh... —se repega más—. Tendré que comentarle eso, también, quizá te venda a algún chino, y te maten de hambre —destilando la pasión latina en cada letra.

La perspectiva de Miguel vendiéndolo... Da igual a quién, **vendiéndolo**, paraliza a Manuel.

—No lo hará —intenta mantener el agarre en su garganta—. Tengo motivos —aún así, siente que sus tendones pierden fuerza. Miguel no lo haría, por más que Manuel le pague mal en algún momento... Y Martín lo sabe, pero Manuel teme igual.

Martín le sopla el cabello atrás de su oído.

—¿Motivos de qué? Sos sólo carne comercial, se pudre y hay que botarla —siiiiigue, todo venenoso, y Manuel, definitivamente, deja de presionarle la garganta, y de empujar. Tiene el corazón acelerado, pero ya no por el calor de una discusión, sino por un frío que no se explica.

—No —niega... Y esto es doloroso porque para Manuel su relación con Miguel trasciende el de señor-prostituto, llega ya a ser concubinaje—. ¿Qué sabrás tú? —le da un empujón. Uno sólo, como un intento.

Martín retrocede un poco, muy entretenido con las reacciones de Manuel, pero deja la barbilla en su hombro. Traga saliva y le da un beso en el cuello, en la yugular.

—Sé tanto de vos que te hago dudar —le contesta con su aliento en la piel. Parece un beso de Judas, y Manuel siente un escalofrío.

—Hijo de puta —aprieta los ojos y los dientes—. ¿Quién? —«te contó», eso fue años antes de que Martín llegara, sólo podrían saberlo Julio o alguno de los muchachos que eran chiquillos y estaban recién llegados cuando ocurrió, es lo que quiere decir. No hay que mencionar que llegada cierta edad deben renovar a los que trabajan allí, no por nada los venden, como una forma de no quitarles la protección que les dieron cuando aún eran... Comerciables.

—Yo empecé con el cuestionario, flaquito —muerde, saca la lengua y recorre ahí. No le va a contar, definitivamente, que él mismo fue quién buscó los documentos, en el despacho de Miguel, que avalarán la «broma» que Julio soltó una vez refiriéndose a Manuel. Le ardió todo el cuerpo, en satisfacción, cuando lo confirmó—. Vos te portás bien conmigo y yo, puede, que te sea útil. Por no decir que te dejaré mierda inutilizable ante Miguel si seguís de gallito, boludo. Mirá por lo que te conviene.

Manuel no contesta, incapaz de reaccionar ante la amenaza por una parte y el lenguaje corporal por otra, necesita concentrarse en reaccionar a una de las dos, (pero atacar físicamente a Martín y que se vaya con el cuento donde Miguel no es una opción). Guarda silencio, recién la impresión comienza a dejar paso a un pensamiento racional.

Sólo se oye la respiración de Martín, quien tiene frío en los pies, salió sin babuchas de su cuarto. Cierra los ojos, sin dejar de hacer presión en Manuel.

—¿Por qué me obligás a decirte cosas tan feas? ¿Más vale el secreto detrás de espiarme que tu dignidad? —susurra, con la impotencia que desprende parece que se quisiera echar a llorar.

—No te voy a contestar —si supieran ambos, que así como Martín tiene la esperanza de darle una oportunidad a Miguel y los demás si se queda, Manuel busca la simpatía de la única no amenaza extranjera (a sus ojos). Definitivamente no confía en los argentinos, les tiene un odio visceral e instintivo, y está convencido de que Perú no podrá resistir por mucho tiempo ninguna invasión, la que, de ser del norte, es posible escapar hacia el sur y el éste—. Ahora suéltame, mierda.

Martín traga saliva, esperando, intenta mirarlo a los ojos a pesar de ser eso imposible.

—¿Qué te hice? ¿Por envidia lo hacés, por querer truncarme el futuro con alguien, hijo de puta? —sigue insistiendo, Martín se sofoca cuando las respuestas se ponen rebeldes. Lo coge de su cintura. En realidad, no tiene porque hacer estas cosas, Manuel y él no tienen ni el presente mezclado, sus caminos no se unen. Martín está donde puede aprovechar una buena vida, dependiendo del bando al que se arrime, lo va a lograr. En caso de que la guerra estalle, tiene que fortalecer sus conexiones desde ya. Pero Manuel le da una curiosidad malsana—. No te voy a soltar —le acaricia, con la punta de su nariz, el cuello.

—Con quién vas a tener un futuro vos, si ni sabís lo que es querer a alguien —se están poniendo **pasionales**.

Martín se ríe.

—¿Hasta ahí ha llegado el negro a espiarme? —se aleja despacio de su cuello, tratando de enderezarse.

Manuel eso no lo entiende. Se escucha su respiración acompasándose cuando ya no le siente encima. Sinceramente, lleva mucho sin ser tocado por alguien que no sea su pareja, no es parte de su vida diaria que le pasen la lengua en el cuello y le hablen así al oído... Casi había olvidado como era la sensación de la sensualidad espontánea y descarada hacia su persona. Ahora sí le mira a la cara, con rostro serio.

—No sé en qué negocios raros has metido a Miguel, pero lo voy a averiguar —le hace saber—. Y una vez lo haya hecho, lo sacaré de allí y de tu mala influencia.

Martín retira las manos de su cintura. Ahora si más lejos de Manuel, suspira.

—¿Sacarlo vos? —sonríe, mirándole como si fuera un niño de cinco años que le dicho «bueno, los salvaré de la guerra» y menea la cabeza, Manuel le mira en silencio, intentando comprender algo, ver algo que Martín ve y él no—. Debes estar sonámbulo vos, andá a seguir calentando la cama de Miguel, que es a lo máximo que llegás —le guiña el ojo, burlándose, definitivamente, y Manuel le tira un puñetazo al estómago en cuanto ve el guiño. Reacción inmediata.

Martín retrocede con el golpe, cómo ha dolido... No se lo esperaba, aprieta los dientes para no gritar. Y sin dejar de mirar a Manuel, ríe.

—Las verdades duelen, ¿eh?

—¡Cállate, mierda! —sí, está usando la palabra como apelativo. Se olvida de bajar la voz. Martín le da un señor empujón a Manuel, harto.

—Que se calle tu vieja.

Mejor retirarse antes de empezar una pelea, así que Manuel da un paso hacia la puerta que da al corredor. Le dan ganas de preguntarle a Martín si sabe que su cabeza tiene precio. Si Miguel acaso se lo ha dicho (y a nadie sorprendería, sea dicho, que la de Miguel también, con todo lo que sabe).

Martín está cegado de cólera llegado a este punto.

—Maricón, me olvidaba que si no estás bajo las polleras de Miguel, sos un maricón —le mira, alguien pare a este argentino. Manuel se muerde la lengua, porque si dijera algo Martín podría hasta huir. Sus hombros se tensan, sin embargo, mientras camina hacia la puerta que lleva al pasillo, escuchándose paso a paso.

Martín se queda de pie, con cólera contenida. Va a subir a su cuarto, después de pasear por el muelle. Manuel, por su parte, abre la puerta. Se detiene un momento, abre la boca para decir algo y tener la última palabra... Pero se aguanta la rabia.

**XxxOxxX**

A Martín le pica ese grillete en la muñeca, le dan ganas de arráncarselo apenas Miguel se asegura del _click_ y susurra «tranquilo, muchachón, esto va a acabar rápido». Se horroriza cuando siente, el mismo sonido del metal, con Luciano a su lado.

Luciano mira el grillete con gesto adusto, los labios fruncidos. Le recuerda a la esclavitud de la que se salvó por sólo unos años, cuando en Brasil se abolió como parte de las políticas del imperio. Su abuela le ha contado historias de ese entonces. Manuel está a unos pasos, como la sombra de Miguel, de brazos cruzados, mirando la escena.

Miguel trata de sonreír para aliviar el momento.

—No se las he ajustado tanto para que no queden marcas después...

Martín suspira y se acomoda el cabello, bajando la mano con el grillete.

—Bueno, vos saca tus cuentas quién podría hacerme daño con esta mierda —declara y no se refiere precisamente a Luciano.

—Don Miguel, así sueltas dañan más la muñeca porque el roce es mayor —dice Luciano, ignorando a Martín (pensando que van para él sus palabras). Manuel levanta las cejas por el dato. Se sonroja. No sabemos en qué está pensando, aunque todos lo sospechaaamooos.

Y Miguel levanta una ceja, porque ésta sí no la ha captado. Niega con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Luciano, tu falta ha sido grave, así que si te roza es parte del castigo, pues —le palmea el hombro. Luciano le mira tristón.

—Pero, don Miguel, considérelo —tonito amable... Y sabrosón. Manuel saca una mano de su actitud de sombra seria y le toca el codo suaveciiiiito a Miguel, quien se muerde el labio sin quitar la sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que te lo ajuste entonces? —duuulceee, Martín quiere vomitar toda su alma.

—Mirá, negrito —cambia de postura para dirigirse a Luciano—. Te aguantás, que el sólo tenerte más de cuatro metros cerca, es bastante castigo y tortura.

Miguel, que ha sentido el toque de Manuel, se voltea sólo un segundo para verlo, porque cree que le quiere pedir algo.

—Ajústasela, no seas malo —le pide despacito. No se mete con Martín, ni alza la voz o reclama. Luciano mira a Martín con desagrado.

—Ya, mi amor. Sólo porque me lo pides tú —susurra, mirándole y se arrodilla ante Luciano, saca la llave que se colgó en el dedo índice, abre el grillete, Martín rueda los ojos, y Miguel vuelve a cerrar, ajustándole hasta el _click_.

—Miguelito, ¿y cómo hago si quiero conversar contigo en privado? —pregunta Martín bajando la cabeza hacia donde esta el peruano, lanza una mirada a Manuel. El chileno está sonriendo muuuuuy levemente, sintiendo que ha ganado una pequeña batalla contra nadie en particular.

—No meteré ruido —Luciano sonríe burlón a Martín, mientras Miguel parpadea a lo que éste le ha dicho.

—Podemos hablarlo en la noche, antes de que empieces a trabajar, ¿o es urgente? —palmea la pierna de Luciano cuando le oye, mirando a Martín. Éste último vuelve a centrar la mirada en Miguel y se acerca para susurrarle al oído, tapando con su mano (con grillete) para que el ruido no salga. Luego se aleja sonriente, dejando a Miguel con el ceño fruncido.

Manuel frunce el ceño con eso, incluso da un paso para acercarse y alejar a Miguel de Martín en caso de que se mantengan demasiado rato cuchicheando. Luciano, por su parte y tras mover su muñeca, asiente satisfecho con el ajuste de la esposa.

—Gracias, don Miguel —y presta atención, ya que está más cerca, a lo que dice Martín. Apenas alcanza a captar sílabas sueltas.

Miguel traga saliva mirando a Martín. Suspira.

—Bueno, gracias por el dato —confía cerca de él y se yergue, ni mira a Manuel—. Pueden retirarse, ah...

El argentino asiente, arrugando la nariz cuando voltea a Luciano. Se para, jalando de la cadena.

—Vamos, brazuca, a ver si te movés tan bien como te victimizás —cuando roza frente a Manuel, pisa la punta de su zapato con el taco.

—¡Ay! —Manuel quita el pie y da un paso atrás. Luciano sigue a Martín frunciendo el ceño, eso último sí lo ha oído (aunque Manuel no). Cierra la puerta detrás suyo y, pronto, se pone a la par de Martín, caminando a su ritmo, sin ganas de que le arrastre, sino de estar a la par—. Me pisó —se queja Manuel con voz molesta en cuanto se cierra la puerta, y todavia mirando el suelo camina hasta la silla de visitantes y se sienta.

Miguel está mudo, cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia el suelo, apoyado en su escritorio.

—¿Quién... ? —pregunta, distraído. Aún no sabemos **qué** le ha dicho Martín.

—El tonto de Martín —levanta la mirada hacia el peruano—. ¿Miguel? —le llama.

—¿Mmm?—sin levantar la vista.

—Te quiero —siente la cara roja. Esto es culpa de Martín y sus palabras de anoche.

Miguel se ríe despacito, eso ha sonado desesperado, o es que está un poco confundido por lo que Martín le ha dicho...

—¿Por qué me lo dices ahorita? ¿Acaso estás con la conciencia sucia? —traga saliva.

—¿Acaso no puedo decírtelo? —frunce el ceño, suena molesto—. Puta, perdón —ironía. Maaaaala respuesta, Miguel, le cuesta decirlo y encima le haces sentirse tonto por hacerlo.

El peruano levanta la vista con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No no no, no es eso es que... Martín; mira, tú sabes que yo no le creo, que confío en ti todo, pero... —traga saliva, y se pasa una mano por el cabello—. ¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de Luciano tan tarde y hablando de ponerle una trampa a Martín?

Mírenlo que mentiroso este argento.

A Manuel se le congela la sangre.

—Las weás que habla Martín.

Miguel levanta una ceja.

—¿O sea que sí es cierto? —está _like:_ ¿Por qué no lo niegas?

Manuel frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza.

—¡No! —porque recién básicamente lo que dijo fue «cómo se inventa cosas Martín». Miguel se muerde un labio, descruza los brazos y apoya las manos en el filo del escritorio.

—¿Entonces...? ¿Tuvo alguna complicación de salud, acaso, que requiriera tu presencia a esa hora en su cuarto?

—No fui a su cuarto, Miguel —miente descaradamente, con su mejor cara de póquer—. Cómo, si dormí toda la noche contigo —siente los tendones de las manos tensos.

* * *

_Tensión ArgChi y amenazas, mi parte no-fluff favorita de este fic._


	9. Al mercado

_Previously on ''Manuel'' chapter_

_—De algo hay que morirse. Dejate de preocupar por mí, si hay guerra ya veré a donde fugarme, quizá hasta me compren antes._

_._

_—¿Hasta cuando tendré que espiarle? ¿A que hora le dejo los informes?_

_._

_—Sé tanto de vos que te hago dudar._

_._

_—Vamos, brazuca, a ver si te movés tan bien como te victimizás_

_._

_—No fui a su cuarto, Miguel. Cómo, si dormí toda la noche contigo._

* * *

Manuel tiene una suerte de que Miguel duerma como una piedra...

—Sí, flaquito, dormías conmigo —a pesar de no estar seguro por no haberse despertado en toda la noche—. Disculpa, seguro Martín lo hizo por joder —le mira así como perrito atropellado.

—No importa, es culpa de Martín —el miedo se disipa lentamente—. Te quiero —agrega... Y seguirá diciéndoselo tooooodo el día en los momentos menos esperados y siempre con ese tono plano, como si no estuviera diciendo algo importante, sino una lección aprendida de memoria.

—Yo te quiero el triple —le mira Miguel, seguro, aunque muuuuuuuuuuyyy en el fondo de su ser sabe que no puede corroborar que Manuel durmió a su lado toda la noche, pero su confianza lo hace caminar y arrodillarse, cogerle la mano para besarle los dedos—. Aunque ha sido mi culpa por creerle esta vez.

Manuel sonríe levemente.

—¿Pero qué te dijo? —intenta sacarle la información. Le acaricia la mejilla con la punta de los dedos.

—Me dijo que te escuchó hablar con Luciano, en su cama —beso en la palma de su mano—, conspirando contra él... Cortito, nomás me contó, porque dice que luego hablaremos —cierra los ojos con las caricias.

—Si a mí me dijeran eso —sonríe, sintiendo placer en el lado interno de la muñeca—, pensaría que se trata de las aventuras amorosas de una de esas novelas que leen las mujeres.

—Y que las escriben hombres... ¿Tú crees? Bueno, el Martincito es muy fantasioso —sopla suave entre los dedos de su otra mano, que debe estar cerca—, quizá la tensión con el chico este, Lu, lo tenga así.

—Me causa gracia —le confiesa Manuel—, que Martín no pueda soportar que alguien se le enfrente —le continúa acariciando suavemente allí donde alcance, en su rostro.

—A mí me gusta, justo por eso —confiesa, también—. Tiene autoridad, tiene un... no-se-qué.

—¿Te gusta? —intenta sonar neutral, Manuel, pero le resbala el celo.

—Sí, oe, pensé que sabías —ríe porque habla en el sentido de amigos.

Manuel tuerce el morro.

—Ah —seco.

—¿Cómo que «ah»? —Miguel le da otro besito en la muñeca—. ¿Me estás celando, flacucho? No creo... ¿no? —sube el rostro y abre los ojos para verle. Manuel le devuelve la mirada con el morrito fruncido.

—Para nada, si te gusta, bien por ti —celooosooo.

—¿Ah, sííííííííííí? —aumenta el tamaño de sus ojos, sonriendo divertidísimo—. ¿Quieres saber quien más me gusta? O te conformas con Martín...

—No sé, ni me interesa —se cruza de brazos, alejado sus manos de él para ello, y mira hacia la puerta.

Miguel asiente con la boca abierta y, en un movimiento fugaz, le muerde el muslo.

—Este lote me derrite más que cualquiera.

Manuel se tensa.

—Migueeeeeeeeeel —le reclama, sin detenerse a comprender lo que quiere decir esa oración.

El peruano se ríe, y hace el sonido de un beso volado desde ahí.

—¿No te gusta? No tendría problemas de conseguirme a alguien... —por joder.

—¡Miguel! —se pone rojo—. No digas eso —descruza los brazos, nervioso. Miguel palmea su muslo y se apoya en sus rodillas para erguirse, sonriente.

—Vamos, que el almuerzo con el Alto Mando no puedo seguir posponiéndose —recuerda, y nadie sabía que había separado un sitio también para Manuel...

Manuel le ayuda a incorporarse, con una mano en su brazo para apoyarlo. Se levanta poco después.

—¿Yo también? —le pregunta, con más extrañeza de la que quisiera demostrar.

El otro asiente.

—Tenemos que discutir cosas muy importantes, sobre incidentes que yo te cuento y no me crees —véase el artículo del embajador ecuatoriano—. ¿Estás listo?

—Nunca me llevas —se apresura a ponerse a su lado. Está emocionado por dentro.

—Bueno... —se sonroja un poquito, por lo que implica llegar a su lado—. Hoy es un buen día, hasta ha salido solcito —tratando de disimular que lo lleva sólo por un tema de capricho de mostrarse con su pareja, pero sin que sea una presentación formal de ello, caminando hacia la puerta. Rebusca las llaves entre sus bolsillos del pantalón.

Manuel abre la puerta y se la sostiene para que pase primero.

—Mmm —asiente a lo del clima.

El otro sale y lo espera unos centímetros lejos del umbral, a que cierre, cuando ve pasar a Julio lo llama con un silbido. Julio, que ocioseaba por allí sin molestar a nadie, se le acerca de mala gana. Manuel cierra y se hace a un lado, mira a Julio con las manos tras la espalda en su actitud de «sólo soy una sombra que está aquí porque le dan comida y techo, no porque ame locamente a mi jefe».

—Julito, tengo acá un encargo que hacerte... Uno **muy** importante —responsabiliza Miguel, vocalizando muy bien las palabras—. Vas a supervisar las actividades de Martín y Luciano en mi ausencia —le mira seriamente, arreglándole el cuello de la camisa (el cual ni siquiera está desarreglado)—. Serás mi mano derecha, después de Manuel, obviamente... Por esta vez —aclara—. ¿Puedo confiar en que cumplirás la orden, al pie de la letra y sin chacota de por medio? —palmadita en el hombro.

Julio se pone derecho cuando le arregla el cuello de la camisa y por un momento se ve como ese muchachito de hace cinco-diez años que fue cuando su padre le dijo que ya era todo un hombre y debía ganarse la vida como uno.

—Sí, Miguel —mira a Manuel de forma maldadosa, pero no se puede burlar porque ha dicho que también es su mano derecha... Se ríe internamente pensando que Manuel es la mano derecha en oooootrooooo sentido—. ¿Algo más? Escuché que iban al mercado —refiriéndose a Martín y Lu.

—Acompáñalos si ese es el caso —de que hayan ido al mercado, se refiere. Le agarra de la barbilla para que lo mire a él—. Estás en el cargo hasta la seis, ¿ya?

—Ya —no confíen en Juuuuuliooooo—. Con permiso —le hace una reverencia burlona a Manuel.

Miguel asiente sonriendo, voltea a Manuel y le codea.

—Bien lindo Julito, ¿no? —comenta, con esa voz de madre que ve jugar a sus niños con las ovejas.

Julito en dos minutos está en la puerta, sintiendo esto como un día libre de paseo, y se dirige por el camino habitual al mercado, corriendo al principio para darle un alcance visual a Luciano y a Martín. Una vez lo tenga, va a andar relajadísimo paseando y mirándoles a lo lejos.

—Qué lindo va a ser el mocoso, yo a su edad... —Manuel se lo piensa, y la verdad Julio ya no es tan niño como cuando llegó—. A su edad era más serio.

Martín está alardeando de todos los hombres que le han batido la mayonesa cofcof.

—Yo te quite la seriedad, oh... —con una sonrisa cómplice, se agarra de sus antebrazos, de los de Manuel—. Te... Te estrené, también —susurra. Relojeamos los ojos todos.

Manuel se sonrooooojaaaaa.

—La cantidad de tiempo que te ha llevado hacer todo eso demuestra lo viejo que estás —pica Luciano a Martín, mientras, con una malicia sana.

—Vos no sabés nada, mientras tenga experiencia más joven, más groso me vuelvo —mirada de reojo—. ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que te la metieron? —parecen colegialas.

—A los quince —sonríe, saca pecho—, mi señora abuela decía que mientras más sepas, más pronto llegarás a viejo —le moleeestaaaaa con el tema otro poco.

—Ideas arcaicas, en un cuerpo tan... —se le van los ojos a su culo—, tan joven, eh, ¿Lucianito, querés divertirte?

Martín se muerde el labio, está cocinándose algo y no... No es Yao haciendo chijaukay, es el plan malééééévolo de Martín. Luciano está sorprendido porque no se han matado en los primeros diez minutos de su castigo, si bien al principio de la caminata se mantuvieron callados. Bueno, esto le es útil.

—Divertirme cómo, Martín —va a decir por siempre su nombre con acento y tonito burlón.

—Disfrutar la juventud, pibe, puedo enseñarte algunos truquitos, mirá, para que no me creás enemigo de vos —no sé si alguien le cree... Pero ya saben como es la mejor forma de Martín de conseguir casi todo en la vida: Sexo.

—No creo necesitar ayuda, ya todo lo sé —Luciano se le acerca un paso porque, mientras más cerca del mercado están, más gente camina por la calle.

Martín frunce el ceño y bueno, lo deja estar, escondiendo las cadenas bajo sus ropas para que la gente no se dé cuenta.

—Vamos a comprar blusas, que me faltan, vos sólo mirás —parece que Martín le hablara a la empleada.

—Aquí la ropa dura poco —se queja Luciano—. Se manchan y no hay forma de limpiarla después. Me traje mi pantalón favorito y allí está, inutilizable —culpa de Iván, seguro.

—Mmm, seguro no hace falta, boludo. Esos harapos habrán sido horrendos igual, bueh —lo mira de pies a cabeza, despectivamente—. Considerando que habés salido de alguna cuadrucha de mala muerte, es entendible.

Luciano frunce el ceño.

—Podrías dejar de juzgarme sin conocerme —se defiende. Recuerda, fugazmente, que a Martín le llaman el príncipe y se imagina que debe ser por esta clase de actitud. En algún momento se lo preguntará. Mira a Martín, esperando que, al menos, le acepte el no juzgarle. Allí sí se plantearía aceptar su propuesta.

Martín no hace caso, cuando ya se queda prendido en una tienda estilo hindú, de una blusa color celeste, brillos en el escote...

—Vos te volteás cuando me esté cambiando, ¿captás?

—Dudo que puedas quitarte lo que llevas puesto —sonríe, mirándole hacia arriba, refiriéndose a que no podrá debido a las esposas.

—¿Por...? —cuando quiere agarrar un pantalón apretado con la otra mano, lo entiende. Se sopla el flequillo, rueda los ojos—. Dale, entonces me ayudarás vos —jala de la cadena.

Luciano no se espera el jalón y pierde un poco el equilibrio, pero le sigue.

—¿Ayudarte cómo? No vas a poder —insiste, con una sonrisa porque le parece que se va a divertir con la testarudez argentina—. Pero puede intentarlo, adelante, quiero ver cómo lo hace —le hace un gesto con la mano.

Martín cierra la cortina porque lo ha jalado al vestidor

—Sólo ves imposibles vos, mirá que yo me levanto un brazo y... —hace el movimiento como para que le quite el polo.

Luciano se lo quita y, obviamente, va a quedar colgando de la cadena. Se escucha el ruido de ésta moviéndose.

—¿Y ahora cómo te probarás lo otro? —le señala con la cabeza. Lleva el polo por toooooda la cadena, hasta dejarlo colgando desde su muñeca esposada.

Martín muerde su labio inferior, agarrando la blusa que se quiere probar y se la pone por la cabeza, entra en un brazo y... Queda a la mitad de su pecho.

—La puta que te parió —aprieta los ojos.

—Te lo advertí —Luciano se encoge de hombros, y se ríe sinceramente. Las cadenas tintinean con el movimiento de su cuerpo al reírse.

Martín suspira derrotado una vez más con esa frase. Odiando todo.

—Sacámelo, hijo de puta, que ya no puedo probarme nada —levanta el brazo, acercándose más a Luciano, quien se ríe, más bajito, y le acerca las manos para ayudarle.

—Aún puedes ver cómo te queda, te ayudo —en lugar de quitarle la blusa, se la arregla con su mano libre. Le toma la muñeca esposada con su mano propia esposada—. Te coopero —le promete.

—Así se me va a ver ridículo, no me lo puedo pasar por el otro brazo —confiesa Martín, mirando sus cuerpos en el espejo.

—Pero una estimación —baja su mano, y la de Martín por tanto, y con la libre le acomoda el hombro del brazo suelto, le baja la blusa por ese lado, cubriéndole el brazo al argentino.

Martín le queda mirando mientras hace todo. Y se queda callado en esa actitud de «¿es enserio? Se ve horrible».

Luciano se lleva la mano libre a la cadera, muy cerca suyo para no levantarle el brazo. Mira al espejo.

—¿Y qué tal? —sonríe de medio lado, mirando el reflejo de ambos en el espejo.

Julio está en un puesto adyacente, comiendo una fruta, mientras los espía. Da un mordisco, con su mata de cabello asomando por sobre un montón de vestidos puestos uno sobre otro.

Martín bota el aire cerca de la mandíbula de Luciano, y se le repega más.

—Es un espanto —suelta.

—Prueba otra —toma otra de una percha y se la superpone al torso. O sea, sólo la sostiene por delantito.

—No quiero, además vos no me decís lo que tengo que hacer —le mira—. Sacámela de una buena vez —levanta el brazo oooootra vez

—Pero qué mañoso —tira de la blusa hacia arriba—. Por eso deben llamarte el príncipe —deja la blusa junto a las demás.

—Me llaman el príncipe por mi título —le apoya el brazo libre en el hombro—. ¿Y a vos? ¿El chupapijas del jefe...? Ah, no. Ése te lo di yo —ríe sarcásticamente.

Luciano frunce el ceño.

—No le chupo nada a don Miguel, _viado_ —le empuja con el hombro—. Mi título me lo ganaré yo, lo que habrás hecho para ser llamado así —aún sin comprender que es un título nobiliario real. O sea, no exacto, pero lo es. Debe ser un conde o algo así.

—A él no, tarado. A Manuel, sabés bien a lo que me refiero. No te vayás con la careta de santurrón que das vergüenza ajena —le empuja el vientre, con mueca arrogante—. Decime, ¿sólo se la chupás o... Ya te le rebajaste aún más? —con algo de cólera, todavía.

—¿De qué hablas? —Luciano se echa un paso hacia atrás, pero saca pecho—. ¿Rebajarme cómo con don Manuel? —pregunta aunque tiene una idea de a lo que se refiere por el contexto de lo que le dijo primero.

—¡Te lo tirás! ¿Qué mierda le has dado? ¿Y por qué me espías? —ah, no.. Se acordó—. Decime, que sino corre sangre acá —Martín sube el tono de su voz con la mirada turbia.

Julio para la oreja desde donde está, sin comprender ni un carajo.

—¿Tirármelo? —Luciano le mira incrédulo—. ¿Espiarte? —se hace el imbécil.

—Ah no, dejate de pelotudeces. ¿No sabés el significado de garchar, ahora? ¿De abrírtele de piernas? —indignado, porque bueeeeenooooo... Admite por dentro que sí le re patea que se tire al negro éste. Y que a él no le de ni bola, caramba, también porque engaña a su mejor amigo—. Espiarme. Eso hacés, ¿y con qué derecho? —agarra su mano y trata de doblársela mientras habla.

—¡No me hables así, envidioso! —levanta la mano intentando zafarse—. No tengo idea de lo que hablas, ¿para qué voy a «garcharme» al jefe? —le empuja con un hombro—. ¡No sé de qué me hablas, suéltame!

—¡Te hablo como se me venga en gana, puta zalamera! —hace más presión en su brazo doblado—. Te lo garchás, ¿entonces qué hacía de noche en el cuarto con vos? ¿Contando las estrellitas, eh? —fuuuuurioso.

—¿Qué sabes tú? —intenta soltarse. El encargado del puesto les grita que se dejen de hacer problemas o los echará.

—Contestame o te rompo los brazos de una puta vez —Martín sigue haciendo presión, obviaaamente sin prestar atención al encargado. Quien se acerca y le pone una mano a Martín en el hombro. Luciano le da un PISOTÓN con el talón en los dedos del pie.

—¡Y cómo sabes tú eso! —exclama el brasilero.

¿Julio, dónde estás, querido? Martín aprieta los ojos con el pisotón, pero no le suelta, le va a querer agarrar del cabello.

—**Duermo a tu costado, ¿sos idiota o retrasado?**

Julio está con los ojos muy abiertos, la manzana en el suelo (aunque él piensa que sigue sosteniéndola) oyendo el **chisme** del año. Con el grito parpadea y piensa en que debería intervenir. Sólo lo piensa.

Martín se descontrola, de tal modo que patea a Luciano para botarlo al piso.

—¡Eh, eh! —Luciano le mete un codazo, el vendedor le agarra un brazo a Martín. Julio sale de su escondite y corre hacia ellos.

—¡Martín, moreno!

—Negro de mierda —escupe Martín, apretando el puño del brazo que le agarran.

Julio corre hasta ponerse entre los dos, Luciano se incorpora mejor y es empujado por una de las manos de Julio, que empuja a ambos con los brazos estirados.

—¡Eh, eh, estoy a cargo y les prohíbo pelear! —les grita.

Martín respira fuerte, mirando con cólera a Luciano, la cadena cueeeeelga. Y está con el polo a medio poner.

—Yo no fui quien inició esto, eh. Que quede claro.

—¡Parecen un par de críos! —Julio mira al vendedor, que suelta a Martín y camina a ayudar a unas clientes.

Luciano protesta en portugués, nadie le entiende nada. Martín se siente un desastre, pero trata de abrigarse con lo que sea que haya traído para taparse porque se está llevando la blusa sin pagar. No contesta tampoco.

Julio los saca de allí, a retos que nadie escucha (y que posiblemente a nadie le importen) y los jala hasta un puesto algo escondido en el mercado, en donde la cocinera le saluda desde detrás del mostrador, en la cocina misma, una mujer del Alto Perú que se ha ido a Lima a probar suerte.

—Siéntense —les ordena.

El argentino mira a Julio en plan «desubicado», pero igual se sienta. Luciano mira alrededor, a las personas comunes y corrientes (y humildes, según se ve) que están en las pocas mesas de esa cocina escondida. Julio mismo se sienta, mirándoles cabreado. Luciano se sienta aún mirando alrededor.

—¿Te compraste algo? —pregunta Martín a Julio, cruzándose de piernas. Molesto.

—Vine a comer, sírvanse —llama a la cocinera en una lengua que no es castellano a todas luces—. ¿Por qué pelean tanto? —les mira consternado. Luciano mira a Martín, busca una buena razón... Y se encoge de hombros.

—No tengo hambre, además estoy a dieta. Yo no soy quien empezó, es éste el gil que me calienta —Martín pone su mejor carita inocente. Luego puede seducir a Julio si le causa problemas.

—¿Calentarte yo? —Luciano suena ofendido—. Por favor —se sonríe—, si tuvieras senos lo pensaría —complacido. Entendiendo calentar por seducir, no por molestar.

Martín _facepalm,_ mira a Julio significativamente.

Julio le mira levantando una ceja, sin creérselo... Pero pareciéndole probable. Julio como que tiene algo de sexy.

—Lo quieran o no, vivirán bajo el mismo techo por un buen tiempo —y no se refiere sólo al castigo de Miguel—. ¿Por qué no lo intentan, al menos?

—Yo no intentaría una amistad con un traidor como es este brasileño —barre con la mirada a Luciano, despectivo—. ¿O vos sí, Julito? ¿Te gustaría que alguien se este garchando al jefe y poniéndole unos cuernos más grandes que el minotauro a Miguel, eh? ¿Te gustaría? —apoya los codos en la mesa, dirigiéndose a él—. Y que encima te espíe como si fueras un narcotraficante, mafioso o lo quemierdasea?

—Ver a Miguel furioso con Manuel sería... —todo un gozo—, divertido —sonrisa diabla—. ¿Qué acaso tú nunca has besado a Miguel con unos tragos de más encima? —le mira con una leeeeeve sonrisa. Luciano les mira incrédulo, no enojado, sino... Entretenido.

—Querido, sabés que yo de eso, nunca —niega rotundo, mintieeeeendo porque han hecho algo más que eso. Pero nadie sabe. Sólo Santa Rosa de Lima. Serio—. Además, estamos hablando de Manuel.

Julio le mira con cara de gato, ojitos entrecerrados, sonrisita.

—¿Nooooo~? —la verdad no sabe así que sólo insiste por insistir, a lo mejor se entera de algo gustoso—. Da igual, Miguel ya está grande y con quién se acueste Manuel... —mira a Luciano, quién suelta un «¡que no lo he hecho!»—, es la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Les traen un plato a cada uno, con ingredientes cristianos y paganos.

Martín aprieta los ojos por lo imbécil que es Julio, pero ya sin ganas de pelear. No va a correr contra la marea, mira la comida con la nariz arrugada.

—Mnnhh.

Luciano agradece que no insista con eso y prueba la comida. Le gusta, y come en silencio.

—Además —prosigue Julio, pinchando algo—. Si Manuel cae en desgracia, la futura mano derecha de Miguel bien puedo ser yo —aura púrpura.

Martín traga saliva.

—Manuel no va a caer en desgracia... —murmura bajiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito.

—No hay de qué procurase, entonces —tranquiliza Julio.

—Si vos nunca te preocupás de nada —sigue escupiendo Martín para Julio.

Julio se lame los labios, con todo aire de no haberlo escuchado. Se da un momento antes de mirarlo con los ojitos entrecerrados, se ríe entredientes y sigue comiendo.

—Te gusta escupir veneno, ¿no? —le pregunta Luciano, mirando su plato.

Martín resopla hecho un garabato porque Luciano le conteste. Mira de reojo a Julio y se acerca más a él.

—¿Podés darme a probar un poco? Se ve bueno... —mordiéndose un labio.

—Pensé que no te gustaba —sonrisiiiiillaaaaa boliviana, Luciano les mira, toma un pan y le arranca un pedazo.

El argentino abre la boca y cierra los ojos, sonriendo. Para que le de a comer en la booooocaaaaaaaaaa.

Julio corre su plato más hacia sí, pone su cara de gato diabólico que engatusa gente y le dice a Luciano:

—Miguel dice que deben compartir todo... —deja que caiga la indirecta. Luciano abre los ojos como platos al comprender.

Martín abre los ojos parpadeando, ya que no recibe ningún bocado de comida, y vuelve a su estado anterior, peeeeero patea bajo la mesa a Julio, donde más le duele a un hombre, que deja a éste nocaut por un momento. Jala el plato de Luciano.

—Te dejo hasta donde quiera —para el brasilero.

—¡Oye! —Luciano jala del plato hacia sí, pero Martín se lo impide, ejerciendo más fuerza. Toma el único tenedor que les han traído a ambos. Luciano jala otro poco más manteniendo la fuerza, Julio se aleja ciiiiincooo centímetros viendo que el plato está tenso e inestable, aún sosteniéndose donde le duele.

—Dale, quedátelo vos —Martín empuja el plato con fuerza suprema y... Luciano debe embarrarse si la gravedad no falla.

Es más, Luciano se echa hacia atrás y termina por caerse de espaldas, con silla, plato y todo, seguro la cadena le da un tironcito a lo menos suave a Martín. Julio le queda mirando sorprendido. La gente alrededor mira hacia Luciano.

—¿Tenías que hacerlo? —le susurra Julio con un poco de pena por el brasileño.

Martín se carcajea, algo impactado, sintiendo el tironcito, pero teniendo todo bajo control.

—Mirááááá —otra risa sonora—. Lucianiiiiiiiiiito, ¿tampoco sabés comportarte en un restaurante? —se burla más.

—_Pedaço de merda_ —murmura Luciano, intentando quitarse la comida que le cayó encima de la camiseta, apenas sentado en el suelo. Julio le dirige a Martín una mirada de que obviamente él es el que se está portando como un hijo de puta, que si no está grandecito ya.

—Arréglalo tú, no soy yo el encadenado —sigue comiendo.

El argentino bufa, pero igual se para y agacha para quitarle toooooda la comida de encima a Luciano, verduras embadurnadas de condimentos.

—Lucianito —sonido de chasquidos con los labios.

Luciano no le mira, hace amago de darle una palmada en las manos, pero se contiene.

Martín hace como que no se da cuenta y le pasa los dedos por el cuello para quitarle un pedazo de pollo. Se lo come.

—Con esto me siento mejor —susurra.

Luciano se siente levemente humillado, la gente vuelve a lo suyo al ver que le ayuda su compañero de mesa. La dueña del local se acerca con una olla con agua y una toalla. Julio los observa con muuuuucha atención, como vería una telenovela si existieran.

—Levantate que la gente nos está mirando —Martín le extiende la mano a Luciano y se yergue con él, ayudándole a ponerse en pie y arreglando su ropa. Luciano le queda mirando, ahora sí, cuando le toma la mano para, obviamente, ayudarle a pararse. Sorprendido. Sin comprender. Martín le hace una sonrisilla de lado. Y se palmea las manos.

—Vamos a tener que pedir otro —voltea a mirar a Julio.

Luciano sigue mirándole estupefacto, ya levantado, apenas registra lo que le dice Martín a Julio. Este último le sonríe con tooooodos los dientes y asiente. La dueña pone la olla sobre la mesa y le pasa la toalla a Luciano. Martín voltea a ver a éste, cuando ve a la señora con la toalla, le pide por favor que se la dé. Porque ya ha estado bueno lo de la caída, la humillación y esa pelea en la tienda de ropa... No llega a ser tan malo. La señora le hace caso porque Luciano no reacciona tanto como debería. Se la pasa y se devuelve, sonrojándose porque Martín tiene una sonrisa y un cabello...

Luciano al fin se da cuenta de lo que ocurre y mete la mano en la olla para lavarse la cara.

Martín asiente hacia la señora, viendo como Luciano se lava. Se moja la mano libre y le limpia donde el brasilero no puede verse.

—Toda la comida tirada a la basura por no ser un poco más generoso conmigo —habla bajito (para que no oiga Julio porque este acto resquebraja un poquito el orgullo argentino), muy cerca a su cuerpo, se come las verduras que tiene pegadas por el pecho.

Luciano sacude la cabeza y hace el amago de quitarse la camisa, parando a la mitad porque se acuerda de las cadenas.

—Podías haber dejado de tirar el plato hacia ti y haberlo dejado en el medio... Inclinarte más cerca —le mira hacer, pensando que Martín de verdad debe tener hambre si se come ESO.

—Boludo, está muy bueno esto, ¿o es por el sabor de tu piel? —refiriéndose a los restos de comida que sigue chupando, levanta las cejas, coqueteándole porque eso siempre funciona para lograr su cometido que, en este caso, es sólo entablar una amistad—. No quería inclinarme hacia vos.

—Estás raro —le va a llamar por algún apodo, pero Luciano se da cuenta que sólo conoce el que le pusieron en el burdel.

—Raro, ¿cómo? —pregunta el gaucho, secándole por la barbilla y las comisuras de la boca.

—Amable —Julio en su lugar se ríe divertido ante la respuesta de Luciano. Quiere decirle que Martín no es tan maldito realmente. Luciano deja que le limpie con la toalla, porque él mismo sabe que sus propias manos siguen sucias.

—Soy amable, ¿por que creés vos que garcho tanto? —descaraaadooooo profanando este tipo de cosas en **este** lugaaar—. Limpiate las manos.

—Conmigo no —le dice con cierto ¡jum!, de todos modos le obedece y se lava también los brazos.

—Porque no me seducís —confiesa Martín, pasándole la toalla, ya húmeda, por los brazooooos.

Luciano le extiende el brazo de turno. Carraspea.

—Lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieses mirado así la primera vez —hace un gesto de exasperación—, seducir como persona —aclara. Julio se quiere escondeeeeer.

—¿Mirado cómo? ¿Como lo que sos?

—¿Como lo que soy qué? Hablo de ese día en que don Manuel me presentó —toma la toalla.

—Porque te miré como miro a cualquier zorrona que cuelga de Manolo —le mira, cruzándose de brazos—. Me dan un asco...

—Que no me cuelgo de don Manuel —hace un puchero y se seca donde siente aún húmedo. Deja la toalla sobre la mesa, echa un montoncito—. Y aunque lo hiciera, ¿qué más daría? Pagan por eso, ¿no?

Julio se **atraganta**.

Martín aprieta la mandíbula, tenso como una cuerda.

—Te. Pagan. Para. Revolcarte. Con. Clientes. No. Con. Manuel.

Luciano levanta la cejas, mirándole con absoluta expresión de pregunta. Levanta la silla.

—No te quedés callado —Martín medio que se desespera porque aun no logra sacar nada de información relevante.

—Pero si don Manuel paga entonces se convierte en un cliente —razona Luciano, sentándose. Pone los codos sobre la mesa.

Martín suspira:

—Entonces, ¿qué tal es?

—¿Qué cosa? —mira la mesa por si les han dejado otro plato. No todavía, lo están preparando.

—Manuel —responde como si fuera una absoluta y contundente contestación. Rindiéndose (por si no se han fijado).

—Don Manuel ha sido bueno este poco tiempo que llevo aquí —respuesta sincera. Toma el pan, lo único que se ha salvado, y le arranca un pedacito. Le extiende el resto.

Martín aprieta los ojos.

—Como es en la cama, Luciano. Quiero saber, ¿se la metés vos...?

Luciano, sorprendemente, se sonroja. Julio se apura en alcanzar su vaso y beber intentando no morirse allí mismo de chismoso. O de la risa. Quién sabe.

—¡No!

Martín abre los ojos desmesuradamente. El sonrojo, más la negación... Significarían...

—¿Entonces el flaco te rompe el orto? —grita Martín, lo siento, gentita que está comiendo sus menestrones.

—¿Eh? —abre la boca—. ¡No! ¡Con don Manuel no tengo nada!

Suspira de un alivio increíble, a Martín casi le da un soplo en el corazón... Ahora se ralentiza.

—Jesús, qué susto me habés dado —y ahora sí, ríe.

Luciano no entiende mucho, pero su gesto se relaja y hasta suelta una que otra risita, por toda la situación en general.

—¿Entonces... Pensabas que me lo...? —le ofrece el pan nuevamente.

Martín asiente con cara de terror.

—No sólo pensaba, lo daba por hecho —coge el pedazo de pan. Y hasta besa su mejilla antes de dar un mordisco, de lo feliz que está.

Luciano se ríe suave y corto.

—Un profundo y lamentable malentendido —intenta dejar en claro, en total y absoluto claro.

—Sí, es que... Tampoco te diste el tiempo de aclararlo antes —sigue comiendo.

—Pensé que me habías cogido maña —se sincera Luciado—. ¿Pero por qué tanto interés? ¿Te gusta don Manuel? —se come su pedazo de pan.

Martín lo mira divertido, haciendo unos «pffffffffff» y otros «tsssss nahhh».

—¿A mí gustarme ese loco? —hasta se señala él mismo con su dedo y niega—. No, mirá, es que el tema va más por Miguelito ¿sabés? Que es mi amigo y... —«pffffffffff, Manuel, pffffffffff».

—¿Por don Miguel? —sin comprender del todo, es que es nuevo.

—Ojalá Manuel le pusiera los cuernos, así lo echa —Julio y su aporte.

—Sí, mirá, que es mi mejor amigo y sólo espero que Manuel no sea tan hijodeputa de fallarle, ¿entendés? —le agarra la mano, en señal de paz—. Callate —riñe a Julio—. No te fiés de éste nunca, primera regla —señala a Julio ante Luciano.

—¡Oye! —se queja Julio—. Ya no soy el niño que solía ser, dame un poco de crédito —se cruza de brazos. Luciano acepta el consejo.

—¿Segunda regla?

Martín hace un ademán con su mano para restarle importancia a la exclamación de Julio.

—Segunda regla, que tenés que pasar por lista en mi cuarto, en la noche —serio.

Luciano le mira extrañado, medio se lo cree. Julio refunfuña algo.

—¿Para qué?

—Porque así son las reglas —se encoge de hombros, Martín.

—¿Y por qué no pasas tú mejor por la mía? Tenemos que dormir juntos —recuerda Luciano.

* * *

_Güiña sólo quiere decir que ama a Julio._

_Y también, de paso, echarse la culpa por el retraso, ¡Tigrilla lo tenía todo listo ya!_


	10. Arthur

_Previously on ''to the market'' chapter:_

_—Me dijo que te escuchó hablar con Luciano, en su cama, conspirando contra él... Cortito, nomás me contó, porque dice que luego hablaremos._

_._

_—Vos te volteás cuando me esté cambiando, ¿captás?_

_—Dudo que puedas quitarte lo que llevas puesto._

_._

_—¡Eh, eh, estoy a cargo y les prohíbo pelear!_

_._

_—Levantate que la gente nos está mirando._

_._

_—¿Y por qué no pasas tú mejor por la mía? Tenemos que dormir juntos._

* * *

—A la mierda... —se sonroja de muerte porque, a diferencia de cualquier humano común y corriente, Martín se ha imaginado ya hasta en que pose... Ejem... Sólo de escucharle. Asiente—. Sí, claro, en la de vos. Es más grande... La cama.

—¿Hay que firmar o algo? —pregunta Luciano, refiriéndose a lo de pasar lista. Julio está grabándose todo de memoria para repetirlo después como cotorra. Sea dicho que ya se acabó su comida y la dueña se acerca trayendo el plato para Martín y Luciano.

—Sí, ya... Y-ya te enseño yo al llegar, ¿te parece? —cambia la vista a la señora que se acerca con el plato hacia ellos y aleja su mano de la de Luciano.

Julio aprovecha de levantarse.

—Me voy a... —hacer el vago—, buscar nuevas velas para el jefazo —se nota un cierto tonito burlón.

La señora les deja el plato en el medio de la mesa y retira el de Julio, dirigiéndoles una mirada afectuosa.

—¿Velas? Pero si... ¿Ya no compraste ayer una caja? —Martín frunce el ceño, pero igual menea la cabeza para que se vaya porque le da igual—. Mmmmm —abre los ojos viendo el plato y mira el tenedor... Luego a Luciano... Luego al tenedor...Luego a Luciano.

—Se las gasta todas por las noches, anda a saber tú el porqué —sonrisita burlona de Julio, brazos en jarra en pose de «sé cosas que tú nooooo~». Si miente o dice la verdad... Sólo Miguel y Manuel pueden saberlo.

Aunque realmente _everybody knows about_ oscuros fetiches del jefe Miguel y su amante bandido Manuel...

—Seguro en... Seguro escribiendo hasta tarde —contesta, Martín, sin creérselo ni Dios Padre Todopoderoso.

—Bueno, les pago el almuerzo y me voy —se despide con un gesto de la mano—. No se metan en problemas.

Luciano corresponde el gesto y se voltea nuevamente a su almuerzo. Rodamos los ojos a lo tan supervisor dedicado que es Julio.

—Dale, dale. Vete de una vez —corresponde Martín, hipócritamente, el gesto. Y así hace Julio. Luciano se inclina más sobre la comida y pincha trocitos de res con el tenedor, pero sin acaparar el plato.

Martín hace lo mismo, pero come como un cerdo guardando las apariencias porque tiene el estómago vacío, Dios. En cuanto Luciano se da cuenta, comienza a comerse la papa con ánimos, no le vaya a dejar sin comida. Martín trata de separar comida para su trinchera también, todo lo que pueda, comiendo como si no hubiera un _tomorrow._

—¡Oye! —Luciano corretea la comida hacia SU mitad del plato, o al menos la que puede—. No te pases de mi frontera.

Martín está con la boca llena y no habla, hasta que se acaba la parte de su lado y pica más del lado de Luciano, acercando sus piernas más, como quien SÍ quiere la cosa.

Luciano se ríe un poco.

—¿No vas muy rápido? —le molesta/coquetea (es difícil saberlo). De todos modos le empuja el tenedor con el suyo.

Martín sonríe, manchado de alguna salsa roja en la mejilla.

—Me re moría de hambre —confiesa.

—No deberías —no sé si habla de la comida o de sus piernas, **alguien envíe ayuda**—. Tienes una mancha en la cara —le señala.

El argentino roza, un poco más insistente, su rodilla con la pierna de Luciano. Levanta las cejas y se toca el lado opuesto de donde tiene la mancha, haciéndose el tontito.

—¿Ah, sí, aonde?

Luciano le da un golpecito con su rodilla, articulación contra articulación, porque está bien que se haya aclarado el malentendido y todo, pero todavía le queda conocerlo. De todos modos, toma la toalla y le moja una punta con agua.

—Te limpio yo, acércate.

Martín se acerca mirándolo fijamente.

—Dale.

Luciano le limpia con suavidad la mancha.

—Todavía no olvido lo mal que me trataste —pero se le olvidará para mañana, sólo véanlo. Por debajo de la mesa le agarra la pierna entre ambas rodillas.

Martín cierra los ojos.

—No te olvidés, querido. Ten bien presente como soy... —contesta, tranquilito, **pero** le salta el corazón cuando siente sus piernas enganchadas entre las rodillas de Luciano.

Luciano baja la mirada y se come lo últiiiiimooooo que queda que no debe ser más que algún trocito chiquitito de carne, sin contestar y con una sonrisiiiiillaaaaa de medio lado. Martín traga saliva y grita a la señora si puede traer la jarra de refresco porque ¿el menú viene con eso, no? La pierna le tiembla un poquititito.

—Decime, ¿te pagan algo extra por...? —refiriéndose al expionaje.

—¿Por bailarles? —sonrisa, refiriéndose al caño—. No realmente, lo hago por gusto. ¿Tú no? —deja el plato a un lado. La señora empieza a prepararles un jugo de alguna fruta peruana.

—Yo sí. Pero te hablaba de... De si te pagan algo por espiar —suelta tranquilo, apoyando la mano en su barbilla con el codo en la mesa.

Luciano se sorprende.

—¿Espiar? —se hace el tooooontooooo—. Eh... ¿Quieres ir a alguna parte? No debemos regresar todavía.

Martín suspira, trata de empujar más al fondo su pierna entre las rodillas de Luciano.

—No te pongás nervioso... Si no querés decirlo no lo digás, pero no me mientas, ¿ya? —lo mira cariñoso, como compresivo. Porque Martín lo ha estado pensado y... Se ha puesto en los zapatos de Luciano, no le va a juzgar. A pesar de haber soltado esos improperios, estaba en berrinche puuueee'.

—Don Manuel la tiene tomada contigo, ¿no? —confiesa Luciano, que vendría siendo todo resumido.

Desde la cocina, la señora les trae dos vasos limpios y una jarra de jugo fresquito. Luciano toma la jarra por el mango.

—Bueno, ése es un tema difícil de abordarlo con vos... —y con todos. Empuja el vasito, con la mano libre, para que le sirva, cosa que Luciano hace, para luego servirse a sí mismo. Ha notado la pierna de Martín, sea dicho, pero no va a ir más rápido... Aunque Martín le caliente la sangre ya sea rabiando o no rabiando.

—Básicamente por lo que he comprendido... —explica—, no confía en ti y quiere saber si eres de fiar.

Martín da un gritito interno porque ése puede ser el motivo por el cual lo espía... Aunque no cambia de expresión, mueve su pierna distraído, chocándole los muslos.

—Puede ser... Aún él no me ha dicho nada a cabalidad —miente.

—Será por don Miguel —Lucianoooooooooo, por quééééé todos aquí se van por el lado telenoveleeeeescooooo—. Eres como su amenaza, ¿no? La mejor amiga con la que termina casándose tras divorciarse —bebe juguito.

Martín suelta una carcajada.

—Sos un boludo —le pega con el codo suavecito—, ésa no es la clase de amistad que tengo con Miguel, es como mi hermano mayor. Como alguien a quien recurrís cuando toda la mierda te ahoga —confiesa, **Dios mío y ni siquiera Luciano es cura. _Seven hells_.** Bebe también un sorbito de jugo. Con una sonrisa.

—Pero con lo frígido que se ve don Manuel, da para imaginar que va por allí el temor —Luciano traidooooor, ¡sin sonrisas blancas!

Martín se chupa un labio, mirando la mesa, pensando.

—Tenés razón, pero... Aunque no lo creás Manuelito es de los que primero se cercioran antes de... Hacer algo, ¿entendés? Como que pone todo en tela de juicio, pero también... —circulitos imaginarios con el dedo en su falda—. Se deja llevar por el corazón si se da el caso.

—No sé mucho, ya que soy nuevo y todo eso, pero siento que me dejó entrar en parte por motivos distintos a la razón —coincide Luciano, esperando enterarse de algo más, sobre Antonio... De Feliks ya ha aprendido mucho, pero de Toris, de Julio, de Matthew, de Lovino... No sabe cómo dirigir la conversación hacia esos lados—. Pareces conocerle bien, ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

Martín se queda como en trance, y luego menea la cabecita rubia.

—Y, bueno... —ya aligerando el tema de Manuel—. Tampoco es que me conozca tanto a mi alrededor, ¿sabés? No todos te dejan entrar fácilmente a su privacidad, otra regla que tenés que tatuarte, ¿eh?

—Todos parecen llevarse muy bien entre sí, incluso con sus... Rencillas o diferencias. Me gusta, es como una gran familia —se sirve más jugo, con un algo como nostalgia en los ojos.

Martín asiente animoso.

—Sí, todo lo hijodeputa que quieras, pero ellos valen oro —secunda, pero con los ojitos brillantes—. Y vos... Vos sos un trocito más de esa familia que te gusta —le acaricia los dedos, sin perder la sonrisa porque le ha notado como bajoneado.

—No por mucho —le promete—. ¿Más jugo?

—¿Y por qué no? —interesado, luego niega con la cabeza a lo del jugo.

—Pretendo volver con mi familia, estoy aquí por ella después de todo —no es un secreto realmente—. Mi mayor gracia es que hablo portugués y bailo, con eso no creo que me tengan aquí mucho tiempo —se encoge de hombros, más jugo para sí.

Martín muerde su labio inferior.

—No, pero viste que seguro decís eso porque no has probado otras actividades —le mira desde abajo como para que le de la razón—. ¿Te gusta hacer algo además de bailar? ¿O no sabés? —notan lo preocupadito que está. A Martín el acento de Luciano le eriza **todo**.

—Me gusta... —duda un momento—, la capoeira. La prohibieron en Brasil hace unos años por grupos rebeldes —se esconde en más juguito.

—¿Y has oído si acá la practican también? —mueve mááááás lentooo su pierna—. Quién sabe y podemos colarnos, a escondidas, para que te inscribas —le guiña un ojo.

—No es algo que pueda lucirse en un burdel —se excusa, y se lame el labio con **todo** lo que ha hecho Martín en cuanto a lenguaje corporal. ¿Con qué cabeza piensan estos?

Martín sigue la lengua con sus ojos y se acerca unos miliiiiiiiiiimetrooooos más, como por reflejo, pero se detiene a distancia prudencial.

—No en el burdel, boludo, podemos encontrarte un profesor privado... —ofrece, levantando una ceja.

—¿Y para qué? Ya sé capoeira —lo que no ha podido es practicarla públicamente, boludo.

—¿Para que practiques? Y no hagás el ridículo en público... O ir en las tardes al estadio, seguro ahí... —bebe del jugo de Luciano.

—Tendré que esperar a estar desencadenado —le deja beber de su vaso—. ¿Dos semanas dijeron? —no se han dado ni cuenta y ya una hora ha pasado desde que Julio se fue. No vayan a atrasarse mucho más o llegarán tarde.

—Yo quiero acompañarte —deja el vaso en la mesa y se limpia los labios con su antebrazo.

—Nos vamos a enredar —le ofrece lo último de jugo.

Martín acepta, terminándoselo. Se levanta porque ve que el restaurant ya se ha vaciado...

—¿Qué hora es? Se ha pasado volando, nene.

—No llevo reloj —se levanta y vuelve a agacharse a desenredar la cadena de la pata de la silla. Martín siente arañar su piel con el metal del grillete y da un gemidillo.

—Volvamooos, ¿y si Miguel ya llegó a casa y no nos encuentra? —abre la boca—. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

—Don Miguel es agradable, no nos va a regañar —**Martín, sácalo de su nube.**

—Andá, boludo. Luego te enseño las marcas de la hebilla de su correa en... —se señala el culo. Y se ríe.

A Luciano se le va el color.

—Listo —enrolla la correa para que no les moleste.

Martín le jala del brazo, para caminar como cotorras del mercado y no se note demasiado las cadenas colgando.

—¿Querés dormir al llegar? Estoy cansado —pregunta porque supone que irían a su cuarto en ese caso, ya que Luciano ofreció.

—Un poco, ¿tenían que despertarnos temprano? —los ojos se le van hacia los distintos puestos del mercado, mirando frutas, ropa, y de todo.

—Mmm, creo que no —se pone a mirar hombres.

—Lo hicieron por maldad —si alguien no se fija en el camino, terminarán perdiéndose.

Martín le agarra, sorpresívamente, de la cintura porque se ha fijado que alguien (conocido) lo mira y quiere dar el mensaje indicado: Que es una prostituta de los barrios bajos limeños. Le susurra a Luciano:

—Creo que me ha parecido ver a un lindo gatito —observando de reojo, ¿a quien creen que se ha encontrado? Esta fumando, apoyado en un poste. Vestido elegantemente.

—¿A quién? —Luciano es tomado por sorpresa, mira en la misma dirección de Martín yendo más lento, siente el peso de Martín como un estorbo que le hace perder el equilibrio.

—Mirá a esa escoria, ¿que decís? Se muere por comprarme —le susurra, bajando la velocidad del paso. Señalando con la barbilla a Arthur Kirkland. Manosea un poco más a Luciano, sin verse taaaaan necesitado, lo suficiente.

Luciano mira al mencionado, quien parece estar descansando mientras mira a la gente pasar. Cuando pasan más cerca, Kirkland se fija en ambos y sonríe corsariamente.

—¿Qué hacen dos palomitas fuera del palomar? —les pregunta.

Martín se ríe entre dientes y hace como que recién se da cuenta de su existencia. Se acerca un poco más.

—Estamos haciendo lo que las palomitas hacen cuando se quieren mucho...

—Buenos días, Martín —le saluda, ahora sí, Kirkland, porque oh, no puede faltar el saludo—. ¿Ululan? ¿Caminan gracioso? ¿Sueñan que vuelan lejos de la porquería? —se lleva el cigarro a la boca. Luciano se ha quedado pegado en lo de que Kirkland quiere «comprar» a Martín. Todavía no capta del todo la idea, pero le han hablado lo suficiente sobre la compra que quiere efectuarse sobre Antonio y que emociona a varios. Recordemos que Kirkland ya no es el joven que cortejó en su momento a Manuel, que la diferencia de edad con Martín es, a lo menos, notable en un segundo escrutinio de sus rostros.

El argentino se sonroja un poquito porque su labia le emboba (cosa que detesta admitir). Abre la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cierra... Se aferra más a Luciano.

—Porquería... —repite, pero parece que se lo dijera a Arthur—. Nah, sólo andamo' almorzando y disfrutando —creo que le quiere sacar celos.

Kirkland mira a Martín con cierto disgusto, Luciano le pone una mano a Martín en el hombro y lo atrae hacia sí, como protegiéndolo.

—Si no le molesta, estamos ocupados —le sonríe, de hecho, Kirkland le agrada en algo sobre su pose—. Creo haberle visto allá en casa de don Miguel.

—Contale por qué vas... —lo reta Martín, mirándole provocativo.

Kirkland le mira como por sobre el hombro.

—Beneficencia, elevar de posición a un miserable —se lame el labio inferior, con orgullo, Luciano le mira ladeando la cabeza—, aunque tu caso es distinto, Martín —se dirige ahora hacia el rubio, quien ya lo está reputeando en su mente con eso de «miserable» y se abraza más de Luciano, le deja un besito en el cuello sin despegar la mirada de Arthur.

—¿Distinto por qué, _mister_?

—No es tan sencillo comprar un título nobiliario hoy en día... Mi familia ha soñado con uno por siglos. El dinero que da el comercio ya basta de por sí, pero los sueños, Martín —arroja su cigarro al suelo y lo pisa—. Además, no me estoy haciendo más joven. Y tú tampoco —sonrisita. Luciano le ha puesto una manito protectora a Martín sobre el cabello, en la coronilla.

—¿El señor no debería elegir un momento más adecuado para hablar del tema?

Martín bufa fastidiado.

—Qué pedazo de pérdida de tiempo gastarlo hablando con vos —se aleja un poco de Luciano para acercarse a Arthur. Mirándole detenidamente la cara, aprieta una parte—. Tenés razón, mira la arruga que te traspasa, la piel se te está derramando. No me vas a gustar de acá a algunos años, si no hacés nada ahora... —uy, qué cerca están.

Luciano le deja ir. Arthur se yergue tan alto como es, sin miedo alguno, y no cierra los ojos cuando Martín le toca... Dios mío, ¿de verdad le gusta? Pareciera.

—Tú tampoco te estás haciendo más joven —le canturrea, repitiendo, le mira con ojos de color venenoso—. No vayan a venderte en un remate si te pones muy quisquilloso.

Las palabras de Arthur se deslizan como serpientes en su castellano inglesado, enterrándose en su propia lengua, como queriendo picar a Martín con sus colmillos.

_—Mister,_ no se engañe, que sabe que siempre tengo, como mínimo, cinco velitas prendidas. Ahí esperando que sólo... —se acerca más hasta rozarle los labios porque son del mismo tamaño. Mirandole con los verdes taaaaan brillantes de doblas intenciones...—, les de el sí, en cambio, como vos no lo encontrás así tan fácil. Mirá hasta donde has tenido que llegar —sonríe arrogante, refiriéndose al burdel.

Arthur bufa por la nariz.

—No demuestres tu indecencia de puta en la calle, Martín —le murmura apenas moviendo los labios sobre los suyos. No retrocede porque tiene un orgullo, el que debe retroceder es Martín, que es el que se le ha puesto encima.

Luciano le pone a Martín una mano en el hombro.

Martín se relame los labios ahí y le coge el cuello sólo para molestar (qué raro) sin dejar de mirarle.

—Qué bueno, ¿no? Cuando es de noche te la das de machazo pero... —levanta una ceja—. ¿Cómo te tengo ahora? Ojalá se pasase por acá Marianne.

Arthur frunce el ceño.

—Repite eso y no despertarás mañana ni allá ni en mi casa —le susurra. Luciano siente la tensión (y algo tirante) en el aire, y jala del hombro de Martín.

—Vámonos, Martín, llegaremos tarde.

Martín le muerde un labio, a propósito, para que **todos** los que pasen en el centro **vean**. Y lo empuja del pecho, separándose.

—Despierto en la cama de Luciaaano —canturrea y se deja jalar por el brasilero.

Arthur se lleva la mano al labio con un leve gesto de dolor, le ha roto un cuerito pequeñito, pero algo es algo y le sangra.

—Oh, Martín —niega frunciendo el ceño—. Caballeros, que tengan un buen día.

Martín se sonríe internamente, abraza a Luciano y apoya la cabeza en su hombro porque hasta ahí llega, bostezando.

—¿Qué te pareció?

Luciano queda viendo la espalda de Arthur, que se aleja.

—Te gusta meterte en peleas —le informa.

—No... Es él, ¿te das cuenta que mira como si yo le debiera algo? Me odia y es un hipócrita —draaaaaaaaaamaaaaa.

—Creo que te tiene ganas —no se mueve, sigue parado allí mismo. La gente camina alrededor.

—Todos —le empuja con el codo—. ¿Vamos?

—¿No estábamos atrasados? —recuerda Luciano de la nada.

—¿Para qué?

—Eh... —Luciano intenta recordar. Era importante—, ¿por qué nos estábamos apurando recién? —empieza a caminar.

—No sé... Yo no tenía ningún apuro —hace un pucherito.

—Entonces seguro no era importante —se encoge de hombros, con una sonrisa amplia, mirándole contento.

En ese momento, Manuel está yendo habitación por habitación recordándoles a todos que en una hora se acaban los juegos y empieza el maquillaje.

Martín sube su mirada a los ojos de Luciano.

—¿Querés hacer algo? ¿Ir a algún sitio...?

—Tengo un poco de sueño —confiesa **otra vez**.

—Vamos a dormir, ¿querés dormir conmigo? —pregunta antes de caminar. Martín es lindo así de la nada.

—Bueno —súper tranquilo—. ¿En mi cama, no?

Martín traga saliva y se rasca la frente, sonríe.

—Bueno, ¿qué nos queda no? Con esta pelotudez puesta... —levanta la muñeca con el grillete.

—Pero todavía tiene legumbres en algunos lugares —le mira con cierto fastidio.

—Bueh, limpialos, es tu cama —se encoge de hombros.

—Mañana —asegura Luciano. Está atardeciendo. Bosteeeeezaaaaa—. Con este sueño no sé cómo atenderé a... —se calla de la nada. Abre los ojos, el sueño se le va de golpe.

A Martín se le contagia el bostezo, lagrimeando un poquito los ojos.

—¿Atenderás a quién? Estamos encadenados —comienza a ponerse _zombie_.

—Pero debemos atenderlos al menos en el salón —Luciano empieza a sentir frío, la temperatura baja.

—Oh, dale... Pero vamos o me llevás cargado, que me duermo —todo por hacerles levantarse temprano para castigarlos.

**XxxoxxX**

Y así, medio dormidos, llaman a la puerta al llegar, y no será Julio el que les abra, ténganlo claro. Los demás ya están arriba, poniéndose guapas.

Miguel corre a la puerta, arreglándose el cuello de la camisita blanca. Con pantalón de vestir beige, muy elegante él. Huele rico porque ha usado una colonia del cuarto de Martín aprovechando que no estaba, mijiji. Abre con una sonrisa.

—Chicos, ya los daba por fugados —comenta sin mucha seriedad, porque hasta a él se le ha pasado la hora volando.

Luciano tiembla un poquito y pasa y, ayayay si les hubiese abierto Manuel porque allí sí que no se salvan de la bronca.

Feliks pasa por ahí con unos guantes negros de teeerciopelo laaaaargos, hasta los codos. Y una media cola en el cabello con un carmín de mariposa morada y voluminosa. Un vestido azul ceñido. Muy, muy ceñido. Camina elegantemente, haciendo clic clac los tacos en el suelo, hasta Martín y Luciano.

—¡Qué desastre! ¡Es la primera vez que te veo tan hecha basura! —se sorprende del argentino.

Luciano mira a Martín... Y eso que el que tiene manchas de comida en la ropa es él. Miguel le despeina el cabello a Luciano.

—Ya vayan a cambiarse y luego bajan, para quitarles las esposas —ordena.

**XxxoxxX**

La garúa persistente comenzó suave, sin que nadie se lo esperara, arreció lo suficiente para mantener a la gente prudente fuera de las calles. Gilbert, sin embargo, se encontraba enfrente de la gran puerta de la casa, con el largo abrigo siendo mojado. Vestía como civil, por no manchar el uniforme que hace sólo un año le regalaron cuando le ascendieron a la edad de veinte años. Normal, no podía esperar menos del gobierno que le había contratado para mejorar la disciplina de sus tropas. Llamó a la puerta con la aldaba y miró de reojo a su hermano menor, quien se mordía el labio. Nervioso, sonrojadito porque sigue pensando que la oscuridad no va a tapar toda la **vergüenza** que sería si su padre se diera una vueltita por esta parte del puerto... Dios mío, y los castigos que le tendría preparados... Se balanceaba en sus pies de adelante hacia atrás.

—_B-Bruder_... ¿Es-Estás seguro que no...? —waaaaahhhhh, se quiere ir.

—Estás conmigo —le asegura Gilbert, como si eso fuera a ayudar en algo. Del otro lado de la puerta Julio, que no tiene tanto trabajo en días como éste, saca las trancas de la puerta.

A Ludwig, al sentir cada tranca bajar y chocar contra la puerta, se le acelera más el corazoncito. Inhala, exhala... Porque estar con su hermano casi nunca es garantía de nada bueno. Levanta la mirada a la puerta, diciéndose «soygrandeyestascosastengoqueafrontarlas».

Gilbert le pone una mano en el hombro, pesada, fuerte, imposible de escapar con ella allí siendo un peso más que sólo material. Suena la última tranca y se da un momento de silencio.

Ludwig extiende la mano casi automáticamente cuando la puerta se abre, Julio _facepalm_ por lo brusco del saludo.

—Eh... Buenas noches —mira a Gilbert y luego la manito estirada de Ludwig, la coge. Sonríe apeeeeeeeeeenas—: Por favor, pasen y permítanme sus abrigos —se hace a un lado. Gilbert le reconoce, estima que tienen la misma edad. Avanza siiiiin soltar el agarre en Lud.

—Mesa para cuatro —pide Gilbert.

Ludwig, si fuera osado, hubiera pegado un grito muy fuerte (venga, es un mocoso), pero... Cómo no, sólo asiente sumiso bajo el imponente agarre de su hermano. Caminando con él.

—¿P-Para cuatro? —frunce el ceño para Gilbert.

—Así es —se quita el abrigo. Julio espera que se los entreguen, mirando de reojo a Ludwig porque se ve... Niño todavía, todo rubio, con la nariz coloradita por el frío, claro que se le ve tan nene... Pero, con toda pompa (no diremos quién le enseñó) se quita el abrigo marrón y lo tiende para que Julio lo coja.

—¿Vamos a sentarnos con algunos amigos tuyos? —siiiiigue preguntando porque, la verdad, esto no parece un burdel en la entrada.

Parece una casa decente.

—_Ja_ —Responde Gilbert porque a Antonio lo conoce mejor y podrían invitarlo a él, aunque todavía no lo tiene decidido. Julio les pide que entren, que ya les atenderán. Y se va a guardar abrigos y a avisarle a Miguel de la situación, incluyendo el hecho de que hay un jovencito.

Ludwig levanta las cejas.

—¿Lo conozco? —pregunta porque la única vez que le vio un amigo a su hermano fue en... Alemania y duda que hayan venido juntos porque no se le notaba de la milicia. Camina mirando a su alrededor, fijándose muy bien en los cuadros... En los adornos de vidrio que decoran los muebles... Los sofás, la alfombra. Lo perdimos.

—No, pero ya lo conocerás —busca con la mirada a Antonio, que está cerca de la barra, mientras espera que le muestren qué mesa puede ocupar, porque no quiere llevar a Ludwig a la barra todavía (que esté sobrio cuando se haga hombre, eso).

Antonio no les ve de inmediato, arreglando vasos.

_Gott!_ ¡Trabaja aquí! O eso piensa el pequeño. La cabeza de Ludwig se hace un mundo. Mira las mesas... Y ve a un chica de cabello castaño con un vestido súper a la moda y... Se sonroja, aparta la mirada antes que hagan contacto visual.

Julio regresa algo nervioso, y les indica que les llevará hasta una mesa, que si quiere a alguien en especial. Gilbert asiente.

—Quisiera hablar con el dueño —exige. Ludwig... Sólo sigue mirando, de vuelta, el lugar. Pero ahora que mira a Julio, lo ve tan... Raza inferior.

—Vendrá —asegura Julio, pero no tiene ni idea. De todos modos no se le nota, tiene perfeccionadas estas mentiritas blancas—. ¿Alguien con quien quieran esperarle? —sonrisa de yooooo sééééé que es su primeeeeeraaaaa vez aquííííí.

Ludwig mueve su pierna y se sonroja, abriendo la boquita para decir algo, pero no le sale y señala a su _bruder._ Codea a Gilbert. Con todo, Ludwig es alto, no lo olvidemos, con facilidad supera la estatura del mismo Gilbert.

—Quiero que él me aconseje —se voltea hacia Ludwig, y Julio empieza a guiarlos hacia su mesa—. ¿Sí? —el mejor consejo que Miguel le dará a Gilbert será que... Busque mujeres. Cuanto antes.

Ludwig asiente y tose a un lado. Siguiéndole.

—¿Qué ocurre, por qué me codeas?

—¿Quién... ? —quién es, a dónde puñetas vamos. No conoce nada, el terreno es demasiado nuevo y no reparten guías de instrucciones.

—¿Quién qué? —insiste Gilbert, esperando que termine la pregunta. Julio de detiene junto a una mesa en un sector relativamente alejado de la vista de los demás, hay humo en el aire, pero menos ruido del habitual. Suena el piano (sí, adivinen quién toca aprovechando la menor concurrencia, su nombre empieza con eme y termina en ele). Ludwig se olvida de la pregunta cuando ve la mercadería del lugar, siguiéndole más porque va a tardar demasiado este chico en mostrarse útil.

Gilbert se sienta, y pide de inmediato cerveza para ambos. Julio se retira.

—Hoy será el día en que te conviertas en un hombre —dice una vez que están solos—. Y qué mejor forma que medirte con uno.

El menor se sienta también, bien pegado al respaldar y con las manos en las piernas. Traga saliva.

—¿Medirme con uno...? —no le ha captado ésa, aunque cree que se refiere a la cerveza que ha pedido. Por el licor. Ayayay.

—Es fácil dominar a una mujer, eres más fuerte, más alto —le explica—, pero no es tan sencillo cuando se trata de otro hombre —Gilbert, explícanos por qué mezclas él sexo con... Peleas en el sentido bruto.

—_Ja_... —cree que le entiende, pero se sonroja un poquito, porque todo lo malpiensa, deben ser las hormonas hirviendo, el lugar, la música, la barra todo grita: **Sexo**. Parpadea con eso del otro hombre—. ¿Voy a tener mi primera lucha...?

Matthew, unas mesas más allá y directo frente suyo, se inclina, sentado sobre la mesa, sobre un cliente y le quita el sombrero pidiendo disculpas, diciendo que es de buena educación quitárselo.

—Así es —eh... No, Gilbert, no lo es, pero si te hace feliz...—, espero que te desempeñes como se debe —Antonio se acerca con una bandeja con jarras de cerveza y botellas.

Feliciano lame a su cliente de entre los dedos unos restos de pisco derramado. Sentadito a su lado. Ludwig se emboba un poquillo porque le ha seguido con la mirada mientras su hermano le contestaba.

—Ah, _ja_... ¿Vamos a empezar pronto? —menea la cabecita rubia.

—Primero quiero que te sientas cómodo. Puedes elegir a tu oponente si quieres, mira a tu alrededor.

—P-Pero veo puras chicas —dice porque están mezclados entre vestidos y ternos. Se revuelve—. _Bruder_, ¿tu crees que es un buen lugar para pelear...? Todo parece muy elegante.

—Lo harás arriba —lo tranquiliza—. ¡Antonio! —llama al español cuando le ve, sonriendo. Éste le corresponde la sonrisa y deja la bandeja sobre la mesa.

—Unas cervezas en esta mesa, ¿no? —lleva un vestido tipo flamenco, y ojo, porque no siempre se viste así, está como nuevo. Les guiña un ojo—, por mí les ofrecería un café, ¿se les antoja?

—¿Arriba hay...? —ahora sí, Ludwig no comprende nada. Ve a _la española_ y le estira la mano para saludarla—. No, yo sólo quiero cervezas —declara firme.

—Nadie me acepta café —se queja Antonio, y le sonríe—. ¿Tu hermanito, Gil? Qué monada —le aprieta un cachetito.

Miguel abre las puertas del salón, algo fuerte, para hacer notar su llegada. Sonriente. Listo para ir a su puesto en la barra, camina y... Ve a Gilbert en una mesa, se le acerca.

—Pero miren quien nos honra con su presencia, señor Gilbert, buenas noches —saluda todo pomposo, por el nombre ya que el apellido es impronunciable, cuando llega hasta una cierta cercanía con la silla apoya su mano en ella. Ludwig sonríe sin evitarlo, pero se sonroja más por el gesto tan latino del español.

—_J-Ja_... Gilbert es mi hermano —mirándole con sus ojotes azules.

—Tienen como un aire —le sonríe Antonio y siiiiigueeeee tirándole los cachetes—. Cómo me gustan los niños —le dice sinceramente. Gilbert se levanta para extenderle la mano a Miguel y saludarlo (formalmente).

—Entiendo que me extrañara, quién no lo haría —sonrisa con colmillo incluido.

Miguel se sonríe pensando que Gilbert es un creíííííííííído. Acepta su mano, pero lo jala para darle un medio abrazo amistoso (demasiado latino).

—¿Qué haces por acá...? —pregunta y no se fija aún en Ludwig porque está sentadito, un poquito incómodo con tanta cercanía. Gilbert le corresponde el abrazo, pero córtamente.

—Traje a mi hermano —le pone una mano en el hombro a Ludwig. Antonio hace un ademán con los dedos y los deja con el jefe, el vestido revolotea apenas cuando se da la media vuelta.

Miguel se retira suavemente, con la sonrisa tatuada (a saber qué contrato habrá cerrado, caleta) y cuando posa los ojos en Ludwig, quien ahora está arreglándose los cabellos que se le han desarmado... Lo mira. Se miran.

—¿Tan chiquito? Ay, mira no se parecen en naaaaada —suelta, estirándole la mano hacia el menor, el otro le contesta muy formalmente y muuuuuy serio:

—Buenas noches, señor.

* * *

_Obviamente los adjetivos que usan con Lud son por su cara de niño, no por su altura._

_Me gustan tantas cosas de este capítulo. ¡Se me ocurren tantas posibilidades de spin offs!_


	11. Gilbert y Ludwig

_Previously on ''Arthur'' chapter:_

_—Todavía no olvido lo mal que me trataste._

_._

_—Qué pedazo de pérdida de tiempo gastarlo hablando con vos. Tenés razón, mira la arruga que te traspasa, la piel se te está derramando. No me vas a gustar de acá a algunos años, si no hacés nada ahora..._

_._

_—Mesa para cuatro._

_._

_—Es fácil dominar a una mujer, eres más fuerte, más alto, pero no es tan sencillo cuando se trata de otro hombre._

* * *

—Es la impresión que da ahora, pero espera a que ingrese en el ejército y se entrene como debe —Gilbert le palmea el hombro bruscamente a su hermano—. Quiero que aprenda lo necesario antes de que se enfrente a las habitaciones compartidas —Gilbert anda diciendo estas cosas como si fueran algo tan normal.

Ludwig siente el golpe como una caricia. Sonriendo forzosamente ante la examinante mirada de Miguel.

—Epa, no te preocupes... Acá te harás más hombrecito de lo que ya eres —le guiña el ojo porque saaaaabeeeeeee lo queeeee va a haaaaaceeeeer acá cuando tome confianza con los prostitutos. Ludwig siente un escalofrío y se revuelve, asintiendo.

—S-Sí, eso... Me ha explicado _mein bruder_... —sus mejillas se sonrojan porque, bueh, a Miguel se le ve imponente.

—¿A quién nos recomiendas? —le pregunta Gilbert a Miguel, en un tono de preocupación fraternal—. No quiero a alguien sencillo, no quiero que sea débil —aclara, para que no se exceda en recomendarle a alguien calmado tipo Matthew (a quién, sea dicho, Gilbert le tiene puesto el ojo desde hace tiempo).

—Mmm... —Miguel le suelta la mano al menor, a quien le estaba dando un apretón, y voltea sólo un poco. Observa el paisaje, Feliks hubiera sido ideal, pero está ocupado con dos hombres nuevos, Feliciano también, Luciano y Martín sentados, **misteriosamente**, sin nadie alrededor. Voltea hacia Gilbert y Ludwig—. Mira, puedo recomendarte uno muy suculento, uno que tu hermanito no se va olvidar ni con treinta que le sigan —por favor, dejemos las sobonerías...

—Basta de palabras, quiero verlo y juzgarlo con mis propios ojos, kesesese.

—Ok —Miguel sonríe y le palmea el hombro, dirigiéndose luego hasta Martín. Susurra cosillas a su oído y lo trae del brazo, tan elegante ella, con tacos, un poco más alta que Miguel. Gilbert, mientras espera a que Miguel regrese, instruye a su hermano.

—No es necesario mirarlo a los ojos, pero es más digno.

Ludwig asiente. Miguel llega con Martín. Luciano les sigue de cerca, con un vestido que le deja descubierta la espalda, en parte por cumplir con el castigo, en parte por chisme, para saber si se trata del inglés con el que se encontraron horas antes.

Martín sonríe como tiburón, pero elegante al ver tremendos machos macizos en frente, agarrado del brazo de Miguel.

—Buenas noches —fija los ojos verdes en Gilbert y se relame los labios. Con un vestido color rojo tan ceñido y chiquititito. Miguel hace un gesto con la cabeza a lo «aquí está».

—Buenas noches —le devuelve el saludo Gilbert, con una leeeeeve inclinación de cabeza, mirándole fijamente los rasgos, aprobando el color de cabello y la fisonomía—. ¿Nos acompaña? —sonrisa que quiere ser galante, pero que es más bien de Diablo que te está ofreciendo un trato.

Martín se muerde el labio, mirándole a Gilbert **descaradamente** el paquete, y subiendo despacito su mirada hasta llegar a su boca.

—¿Querés que te acompañe? Te acompaño hasta el fin del mundo —responde, Miguel se ríe, _jejejeje_, Ludwig está como las bolas navideñas que le cuelgas al árbol, exacto, color rojo. Martín le parece guapísima, a rabiar (el muchacho realmente cree que es mujer), traga saliva.

—Realmente —Gilbert se relamería de forma obvia si fuera así, Martín, pero no lo hace—, no soy yo quien te quiere —le señala a su hermano, tan cómodamente sentado en su silla, con un brazo en el respaldo.

Martín dirige sus ojos hacia Ludwig, le mira como quien lo hace con su comida luego de no haber almorzado en todo el día. Ludwig tiene los ojos **como platos**. Martín abandona el brazo de Miguel.

—Mirá vos, ha bajado un angelito, ¿es el Juicio Final? ¿O es mi polvo final y me llevás al cielo? —pregunta pegajoso. El alemán más jovencito solo llega a contestar con balbuceos que nadie entiende. Gilbert le mira, esperando una respuesta **de hombre**. Luciano le encuentra gracia a la frase de Martín.

El menor carraspea, acordándose de por qué su hermano lo trajo a este lugar y...

—Vengo a elegirla como combatiente.

Luciano parpadea extrañado, aún manteniéndose en segundo plano.

—Siéntese —ordena Gilbert para Martín, para empezar con... Todas esas cosas que Ludwig aprenderá hoy, incluyendo la conversación del preámbulo: Qué decir, qué no decir, cómo mandar la conversación manteniéndose dentro de lo correcto.

Martín levanta una ceja soltando una carcajada. Luciano se queda parado atrás, a unos pasos. Gilbert lo ve y se sorprende.

—¿Y él? —lo señala, preguntándole a Miguel.

—Él es Luciano.

Luciano sonríe coquétamente.

—_Boa noite, cavalheiros_ —se acerca hasta el borde de la mesa. Miguel deja el lugar sonriendo porque tiene que trabajar... O ir a ver a Manuel al piano.

Ludwig está todo nervioso al lado de Martín, porque a éste se le ha subido el vestido por el culo (realmente por la pierna) y no puede dejar de mirar abajo, sonrojado.

—Interesante —Gilbert sopesa al mulato—, acompáñanos también —le ordena. A Luciano no le gusta el tono, pero obedece.

—¿Y, cómo te llamas? —pregunta Martín en un gesto coqueto, acomodándose mejor el escote del vestido, el alemancito traga saliva, pero no deja de mirarle a los ojos.

—Ludwig Beilschmidt —suelta con un marcado acento alemán que no quita ni con cinco años hablando español, Martín asiente, interesado (es la primera vez que se va a tirar a uno de esa nacionalidad) y le sigue repasando con los ojos la carita, sonríe acercándose a su oído.

—¿Y cuántos años tenés, nene? Te ves re pibe —afinando mejor su acento argentino seductor que derrite a masas, Ludwig se **sonroja más**, pero es firme, no comprendió la ultima palabra que le soltó, porque ha aprendido el español neutro del Perú.

—Tengo quince años —Martín le sigue respirando casi por el cuello porque ha estado bajando mientras el otro se decidía a responderle, abre los ojos grande porque es un peligro tener un... Menor.

Gilbert está mirando a Luciano, haciéndole preguntas de rigor, si es ilegal, si es su padre o su madre el blanco y quién el negro, cuantas generaciones hace que empezó la mezcla en su familia, cuántos años tiene, cuánto tiempo lleva allí... Luciano aprieta los dientes mientras sonríe, riendo ante algunas preguntas y respondiendo con la verdad... Pero no diciendo más de lo necesario, la forma en que Gilbert lo mira no le gusta.

—Quizás seas mejor para mi hermano —sopesa Gilbert, en voz más alta, en parte porque se trata de un mulato. A los peruanos más cobrizos ha aprendido a respetarlos, pero éste es un caso distinto. Voltea hacia Ludwig—. ¿Te gusta él o prefieres a otro?

Luciano todavía no se da cuenta del **tema** que es tener a un menor allí, demasiado ocupado con el hermano del niño. Martín piensa, para sí, que no debe ser problema el niño porque el mismo Miguel lo ha conducido hasta ahí...

—Y-Yo... —por mí se las meto a los dos juntos al hilo, se sonroja porque los dedos de Martín **no** están quietos. Mira de reojo a Luciano, la verdad es que le da mucho morbo hacerlo con un negro por todo el asunto de la discriminación—. Me gustan las dos, _bruder._

Luciano por primera vez se fija en Ludwig, y le sonríe, menos forzado que a Gilbert.

—Tenemos por castigo estar siempre juntos, señor —refiriéndose a Martín—, si así lo prefiere.

Martín asiente despacito.

—Juntitos somos muy útiles, _míster_ —susurra, Ludwig mira a su hermano con **cara de ganador nazi**.

—Pues entonces, no se diga más...

Gilbert se ríe con un kesesese que no viene a cuento de nada al oír la resolución de su hermano, pero les explico que, ocurre, está contento y orgulloso de verlo responder así.

—Perfecto. Estarás bien solo, ¿no? —ay de todos si Ludwig responde que no.

Ludwig niega despacito con la cabeza porque no se puede creer que le esté proponiendo eso (ni tampoco quiere verse menos macho por negarse), y como es alemán le asusta tener tanto... Cuerpo para él solo, sin ayuda. Y... Quizá hasta su hermano le pueda enseñar algunos trucos. Queessuprimeravezjoder.

_—Bruder..._ Sería mejor si tú... —le mira significativamente. Martín mira diabólico a Gilbert. ¡Santo Dios, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacia con varios! (Dos semanas).

—¿Si yo? No me has respondido —sabemos que Gilbert suena bruto, pero no lo dice así con mala intención. Luciano no sabe si reírse o no ante la situación que se está formando.

—Sitúmeacompañaras —suelta Ludwig, bruuuuuto también, con los ojitos azules brillando.

—¿Seguro que me quieres allí la primera vez que te midas como hombre? —le pregunta con seriedad, mano en el hombro de su hermano, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Hay un brillito, una lagrimita _awesome._ Ludwig asiente con fervor sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su hermanito.

_—Ja, bruder._ Seguro —Martín se relame los labios mirando a Luciano, medio sonriente. Luciano levanta las cejas sorprendido, con una media sonrisa de «quién lo diría». Gilbert piensa que debe hacerlo por el bien de su hermano.

—Así será. ¡Más cervezas! —pide.

Así que una hora después, con más alcohol encima, Gilbert se levanta de su asiento y le pone una mano en la cadera a Luciano, que está sentado sobre la mesa. Martín está abusando del adolescente en cuestión, tratando de abrirle la camisa le besa las comisura de los labios muy contundentemente. Ludwig está viendo las estrellas. Cuando el argentino se aleja para besarle la mandíbula, vuelve a tomar más cerveza, mira de reojo a su hermano.

—Vamos —sugiere Luciano, meloso, con los brazos al cuello de Gilbert, y lo dice lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le escuchen los otros dos también.

—Vamos nene que quiero comerte entero —agrega Martín, y se levantan, Ludwig tratando de arreglarse la ropa. Gilbert suelta a Luciano para poder caminar hacia donde él saaabeee que deben ir, y se encamina llevando la batuta. Martín de la manito con Ludwig lo sigue. Cada cual con una cerveza en la respectiva mano libre.

Miguel busca con la mirada a Manuel, mientras limpia unos vasos.

Manuel siente algo detrás de la nuca, y empieza a ponerse nervioooooso. Yerra una tecla. Se nota.

Miguel se ríe por el desliz del pianista, llenándole el vaso de whisky a un estadounidense que conversa fumando un puro con un finés.

Martín lleva una mano de Ludwig a su cadera, acercándose a las escaleras. Gilbert va unos escalones más arriba, habiendo hecho a Luciano subir adelante (porque tiene un vestido, o sea que le está mirando por debajo. Por algo es un estratega), con los otros dos detrás.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, Luciano se detiene, indeciso de hacia dónde dirigirse. Gilbert le da un empujoncito para que se apure.

—¿Martín...?

El nombrado levanta una ceja detrás del alemán.

—Decime, nene.

—¿A qué cuarto llevamos a los señores?

—¿Cuál cama es más grande? —discúlpenlo, la belleza de Ludwig lo ha puesto lentísimo.

—¿Creo que la mía? Pero... —las legumbres que quedaron escondidas..., le mira con cara de circunstancias. Recordemos que es su primera vez haciendo esto en una situación... Profesional.

—Oh... Vayamos a la mía por hoy —guiña el ojo para Gilbert y voltea a sonreírle a Ludwig y subir para indicarle el camino. Luciano empieza a sentirse leeeeevemente incómodo, entre que hay un menor, Gilbert le trata con cierto desdén y que será, o al menos intentará ser, un cuarteto.

Gilbert se siente todo un macho macho_ man_.

—Con mis cinco metros podría con los dos —dice nada más entrar al cuarto. Formas de coquetear por Gilbert B.

Martín se ríe cerrando la puerta a su espalda y atrayendo de la mano suavemente a Ludwig, que anda todo timidón para besarlo con mucho cuidado, leeentooo. Sin prender la luz. Gilbert **mira**, con una media sonrisa... Y cierto bulto en sus pantalones. Luciano se pregunta cómo mierda lo harán, y al mirar a Gilbert, éste agrega, más bajo:

—Podría hacerlo, pero mi hermano es primero —le hace un gesto con la cabeza, que Luciano comprende, por lo que se acerca a los otros dos.

Ludwig, una vez que el fuego de Martín lo acuna, se **desata** y empieza a golpearlo contra la puerta mientras le toca torpemente toda la carne que pueden apachurrar sus manos, Martín está agradecido subiéndole sus piernas a la cadera.

Luciano le abraza por detrás, dándole besos por el cuello al muchacho. Gilbert los mira durante diez segundos antes de decidir que es una buena idea mandarles quitarse la ropa, pero se contiene de decir la orden. Su hermano debe tomar el control. El argentino le besa el cuello a Ludwig, quien no se contiene de gemir porque nunca nadie le han lamido de esa forma ahí, ¡en la zona débil de todo hombre! Con los ojos apretados, le sube brusco el vestido a Martín, mientras lo sigue embistiendo. Fuera de sí.

Está Luciano besándole un lado del cuello y Martín besándole el otro. Una mano de Luciano se sale del torso de Ludwig y se sostiene del hombro de Martín, empieza a susurrarle al menor cochinadas que no son realmente cochinadas... Cochinadas bien disfrazadas con palabras no tan fuertes. Léase, cosas como «señor, si usted no fuera tan jovencito las cosas que le haría».

Martín seguro le va a quitar la camisa, el pantalón (después de haberse sacado el vestido ya) y le va a hacer unas cuantas cosas en la entrepierna que no relataremos. Ludwig va a gemir alemánicamente, si esto es posible y... Disfrutará, de algún modo, mientras Luciano pierde la cabeza y en una de ésas que le recorre la espalda que alcanza aún con ropa y llegue al otro lado del cuello, besará a Martín. Porque ésas son las cosas que quieren ver los clientes, ¿no?

Martín se lo va a comer.

El miembro de Luciano se frota contra el culo de Ludwig, aún con el vestido. Gilbert lo nota y no le gusta para nada, así que se acerca y le pone una mano en el hombro al brasileño, tirando hacia atrás de él.

—Desnúdate —le ordena y a pesar del tono, se sonrooojaaa. Martín se agacha para lamerle el vientre a Ludwig y bajar...

Luciano obedece (hay que decir que está caliente), y se pone en cuatro sobre la cama... Gilbert se lo va a quedar a estas alturas. El alemán menor gime en éxtasis porque tiene al mejor petero del sitio entre sus muslos, sonrojado hasta el pecho, sudoroso por todas partes. Abre un poquito los ojos... Ve a su hermano en frente, se muerde el labio, luego baja la mirada a Martín.

—Sos duradero, eh... Para ser la primera vez.

Ludwig respira a bocanadas.

—N-No es la primera vez que... —confiesa. **Ta ta tááán**_. _¿Quién habrá sido el primero? Porque Martín es el segundo.

Gilbert mira a Luciano sobre la cama, intentando contenerse porque esto es para su hermano, no para él... Pero quiere... **quiere**. Mientras, de espaldas a ellos, Martín rasguña suaaaaavemente con sus uñas el interior de los muslos de Ludwig, pasando su lengua por fuera del asunto, para dejarle retomar el aliento antes de seguir.

Luciano, jadeante, mira a Ludwig con las pupilas nubladas y toda la espalda sudorosa, se excita el triple mirando a Martín besarle los muslos al debutante.

—S-Señor... —llama por Gilbert para pedir socorro, que está ardiente. Debe estar dándole una vista espectacular a Ludwig. Martín, a ratos, mira de reojo cuanto puede hacia atrás, y le dan ganas de darse la vuelta completamente porque ni el rostro alcanza a verle a Luciano. Gilbert se acaricia a sí mismo, sólo mirando al moreno.

—Espera tu turno —es lo que le dice, y también se lo está diciendo a sí mismo, eh.

El adolescente alemán está con toda la cara roja, logra verle hasta el alma a Luciano desde ahí... Oh, Dios mejor que cierre los ojos que entre Martín y el moreno... Lo van a matar de una sobredosis de orgasmo. Aunque los abre cuando oye el llamado de Luciano y su hermano acariciándose es el casi-detonante.

—_Br-Brudeeeeer _—gime con los dedos enganchados en el cabello rubio de Martín. Martín le acaricia suavemente las pelotas y sonríe malvadamente.

—¿Querés terminar? —le pregunta maligno. Gilbert traga saliva al oír el llamado, de pronto se siente débil, que le caerá encima a Luciano... Y de hecho, le pone una mano en una nalga, que la aprieta, mientras con la otra mano sigue consigo mismo.

Ludwig sólo se muerde un labio asintiendo con los ojos llorosos, Luciano abre la boca y solamente se le escapa un «mmm» a lo cortometraje porno, y se acaricia él mismo también.

—Señor, no tiene por qué a-aguantarse —recuerda para Gilbert.

—Quiero ver esa negra cara tuya —mulato, Gilbert, mulaaaaatooooo—, llena de mi poderoso semen.

Luciano aprieta los ojos, aunque no le importa ya ser llamado despectivamente llegado este momento. Se voltea encima de donde está, de tal manera que le queda mirando a los ojos en cuatro, desde ahí. Acerca su mano a la entrepierna de Gilbert.

—Bé-Bésame —exige Ludwig a Martín y no se sabe por qué, pero quiere, le provoca. Gilbert le GOLPEA el rostro a Luciano con su... Ejem, con sus cinco metros de gloria, y la otra mano la lleva a una de sus muñecas, se la agarra con fuerza detrás de la espalda. No es un golpe fuerte, pero Luciano aprieta los ojos de nuevo por la brutalidad, ya que de todas maneras es un golpe. De todos modos dirige sus labios a los cinco metros.

Martín se siente en su ambiente, con alguien pidiéndole cosas, así que se levanta, y le va dando besos tortuooooosos por el pecho a Ludwig, camino hacia arriba. Se entretiene en el cuello. Ludwig sufre, como es de esperar, con lo fogoso que es Martín, contrae el estómago, así los besos sean en el cuello, susurrándole a Martín una oración satánica y muy nazi en su lengua materna, que Martín no entiende (sin desmedro de lo cual sonríe, pensando que es un halago) y le muerde la oreeejaaa al menor.

—¿Qué querías? —le pide que le repita.

Gilbert sostiene con fuerza la mano detrás de Luciano, **menos mal** que no hay cadenas o cuerdas por aquí, ya que le sostiene para qué Luciano no vaya a morderle o algo, es su forma de controlarlo. Ludwig sale de su embeleso por un dolor gustoso, intangible en este momento, para Martín. Y se olvida de hablar en español.

—_K-Küss mich_ —agarra su cabello con más fuerza, ya que aflojó mientras estaba concentrado en no matarlo por la espera, y lo atrae a su cara. Martín se sorprende por el cambio, pero le besa... Tratando de controlar el ímpetu.

Ludwig tendrá carita de ángel, pero esperamos que no le destroce la boca a Martín, literalmente.

Luciano es muy bueno con la lengua ¿saben? Al menos va a vengarse en su cancha.

—Lento —le ordena Gilbert y mueve las caderas leeeeentooooo, pero laaaaargooooo. El brasilero se agarra la entrepierna porque sigue sufriendo con tanto preámbulo y saaaaaleeeee y entraaaaa suave de su boca con sus ojos clavados en la cara de Gilbert, que le mira con mucha superioridad—. Mi hermano te dominará tan bien... ¿No crees que así debe ser, eh?

Luciano piensa que ha conjugado mal el castellano. No se habla con la boca llena, es lo primero que le enseñaron cuando llegó al prostíbulo. Sigue haciéndolo sufrir, ahora usando su mano para masturbarlo y chuparlo a la vez. Se deben oír sonidos nada castos.

Martín camina hacia atrás, lento, intentando llevar a Ludwig hacia la cama. Éste le agarra del antebrazo con fuerza cuando siente el movimiento, y enfoca su mirada alrededor y en su hermano, de nuevo, porque se había perdido. Siente cosquillas por toda la piel con lo que ve.

Martín se separa apenas unos milímetros, para que Ludwig vaya a por él (y en lo posible así hacerlo avanzar hacia la cama). Gilbert suelta jadeos pesados, y unas palabras en alemán que le dicen a Luciano lo puto que es y cómo quiere ver su cara morena llena de semen pidiéndole más. Otra vez.

Ludwig avanza rápido cuando entiende lo que hace Martín, mirándole con un deje de desconfianza en sus pupilas celestes. Martín le sonríe encantador, relamiéndose y besándole un par de veces más, sólo piquitos.

Luciano, santo Dios... Que tal vista, ni un hotel frente al mar, eh. Trata de deshacer el agarre de Gilbert en sus muñecas, pero al hacerlo le duele y eso le excita más. La segunda muñeca Gilbert se la ha subido en cuanto ha podido, agarrándole con ambas manos para usarlo, además, para mantener el equilibrio. El moreno se mueve como serpiente, con dificultades obvias.

—Señor, que rico está —confiesa, sin dejar de mirar al patrón. Relamiéndose.

—Dime que quieres que te penetre —a Gilbert le gusta mandar y que le rueguen por sus dones.

Martín, al sentir la cama detrás de sus gemelos, suelta ruiditos sensuales en el beso, con suspiros, sus dedos enterrándose en la piel de Ludwig (le dejará marcas seguramente), deteniéndose un momento antes de llevar esto al siguiente nivel.

Luciano le besa a Gilbert el centro del vientre.

—Métamela entera —suelta mirándole salvaje. Con eso, Gilbert muere de orgullo, cara roja y todo, pero sintiéndose el Dios del sexo... Amor, estás **pagando**. Obviamente te dirán lo que quieres oír.

Ludwig se desconcentra con los ruiditos sensuales de Martín en sus labios y le mete la lengua tosco cuando puede, porque no va a medias.. Sin sentir muy fuerte los dedos del argentino. Gozando.

Luciano trata de erguirse, para besar a Gilbert, voltearse y darle paso... Pero su muñeca se lo impide. Al sentir el movimiento de éste, Gilbert le suelta, aunque tarda, reticente a dejarle «libre», pero tiene el cerebro licuado a estas alturas.

Martín tiene su asunto totalmente interesado, pero no quiere asustar a Ludwig haciéndole llevar la parte pasiva... Se sienta en la cama y le mira con **sexo** en los ojos. Luciano besa meloso con lengua por todos los rincones de la boca de Gilbert, enrollándole sus manos en el cuello.

Ludwig traga en seco cuando ya está arrodillado en la cama, porque la mirada de Martín es contundente.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta ronco y sonrojadito.

—Quitate lo que haga falta y bajá —le instruye Martín... ¡Cuando se supone que debería ser al revés! Gilbert en un principio no se da cuenta, besando a Luciano y **levantándolo**. De algo que sirva tanto entrenamiento militar. Ludwig asiente a lo que instruye Martín, un poco quedito porque tampoco es un máster conocedor en estos temas de penetración, ni sexo, ni preparación, así que baja la cremallera de su pantalón, se lo quita y se queda sólo en calzoncillos. Carraspea.

—Me los quitas tú, soy el cliente.

—Por supuesto —cede Martín encontrándolo adorable.

A Luciano se la van a meter allí arriba, sosteniéndole Gilbert fuertemente de las nalgas para que no se caiga y con las rodillas flexionadas, si el mismo Luciano no hace amago de bajarse. Entra en pánico cuando Gilbert le presiona más fuerte, él pensaba que iba a tumbarlo en la cama... Empuja su pecho suave, pero notoriamente.

—Se-Señor, ¿le parece mejor si vamos a la cama? —susurra en su oído para que le oiga muy bien. Además que no quiere acabar cojo. Gilbert levanta una ceja.

—¿No puedes con toda mi grandiosidad?

El brasilero niega sin mirarle. Un tantito temeroso.

—Esperable... No puedo obligarte a hacer algo superior a ti —hablaría mal de él como «amo y señor». Le baja hasta la cama, dejándole de espaldas. Luciano no contesta a las palabras de Gilbert porque prefiere el silencio antes de ser tachado como malcriado. Se acomoda en la cama cuando le deja, mirándole a los ojos, porque le parecen muy bonitos y muy poco comunes. Parecen candela.

Ludwig le empuja las caderas a Martín, sin ser muy obvio porque su pudor es del tamaño del continente asiático.

—Ve calculando tú —le enseña Martín a Ludwig con pacieeeeencia—. No te asustés si duele, sé machito y resistilo.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, puta —y entró en confianza Ludwig, la voz de su hermano cerca le activó el _switch_ del orgullo—. Bájamelos.

Martín levanta ambas cejas con sorpresa.

—Eh, así que sos un verdadero machito —le baja la ropa al tiempo que contesta. Gilbert le pone a Luciano una mano en la cadera y con la otra se agarra el asunto y... Ya ustedes saben. Luciano le alienta soltando un gemido.

—No me haga esperar más, señor. Lo quiero entero y profuuundooo.

Y eso mismo hace Gilbert. Podríamos decir que **le obedece**. Cinco metros _pa' entro_, por suerte, no tan rápido como suena al decirlo, pero tan rápido y profundo como puede a la primera sin que le duela a él. Paso militar y redoble. Luciano llama hasta al Espíritu Santo cuando le siente en su estómago.

Ludwig manosea la cara de Martín y luego lo besa apretando los ojos. Martín le besa de vuelta, sintiendo empatía en el estómago. Le hace un «shhhhh» contra los labios. El alemán le empuja más hacia la cabecera de la cama durante el beso. Oyendo los sonidos húmedos que hace su hermano. Martín se deja hasta tocar la cabecera con la coronilla. Le toca el asunto desde su posición, dándole largos y apretados movimientos para mantenerlo vivo. Ludwig jadea entrecortado en su boca, mirando de reojo a su hermano, ¿Lud, te gustaría que fuese Gilbert, acaso? Se motiva mucho más viendo las muecas de Luciano, aunque no es que Martín no le guste, eh, pero a este alemán le llama el pecaaadooo.

Martín se siente un campeón.

Gilbert se mueeeve dentro de Luciano, lento en un principio. Gime bajito. Más que nada jadea profundo, pesaaadamente. Echa una mirada hacia su hermano y el rubor se le acrecienta, no le quita la mirada de encima. Se relame.

Ludwig le acaricia el pecho a Martín con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer?

—Lo que querás que te haga, pibe —sonrisa súper confiada—. Confiá en mí. Lo que querás —le repite, más bajito, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Hazme sentir todo lo que hemos pagado por ti —sonrojadazo, porque su hermano... Su hermano es un delito. En el sentido romántico. Y tiene miedo por eso del siguiente paso, carraspea. Eso no quita que se sienta muuuuy adulto en esta situación.

Martín sube las caderas con un movimiento imprevisto, y luego ralentiza, sólo para excitarlo. Vuelve a hacer el movimiento. Ludwig suelta un jadeo. Y trata de agarrarle con una mano una parte de la cadera, el huesito.

—Estás listo —es una pregunta, aunque no lo parezca. Le mete unos dedos presionando fuerte, pero no violento. Le habla para que no vaya a asustarse—. No pasa naaadaaa, _vi'te_ —le dice suaaave y presiona con sus yemas. Ludwig pega **un** grito alamante con la introducción y empieza a desesperarse con los ojos muy abiertos.

Gilbert se despabila ligeramente con el grito y frunce el ceño. Al menos cierra la boca, que tenía abierta desde hace rato. No deja de embestir a Luciano.

—Shhh, pibe, sos un hombre —le alienta Martín sin detenerse. Ludwig traga saliva haciendo gruñidos, le duela fuerte o no, es un exagerado.

—_Br-Bruder_... —llama porque esta situación lo pone de los nervios, auch, tensando las piernas.

Luciano gime al ritmo de las embestidas de Gilbert, apretándole mientras puede, y observándolo muy fijamente.

—_Se-Senhor_, mááás fuerte —logra decirle y todos nos palmeamos la cara porque... **pobre**. Gilbert le escucha a medias y aunque por un minuto **lo hace más fuerte**... Ludwig le está preocupando. Le mira sin comprender, pero **algo** se ve mal aquí.

Martín besa a Ludwig para que se relaje porque siente las cosas más tensas y así no funcionará, y el menor frunce el ceño todito sudoroso en dirección a su hermano, besando a Martín, su lengua le funde un poco el cerebro.

Luciano está en celo, gimiendo de dolor y placer a partes equitativas. Le repasa con los dedos el pecho a Gilbert, lo que hace un genial contraste de colores. El alemán le aprieta bajo las costillas, y empieza a bajar ostensiblemente la velocidad... Inspira profundo.

Ludwig se siente un poquito dejado de lado por Gilbert al no verle responder su llamado... Por Dios, ¡que está follando! Mientras practica su lengua en la boca de Martín. Se toca, temblando por el ruido fuerte que hace su hermano, cambia la dirección de su mirada a Martín. Lo toca a él también, algo torpe porque está excitado y bueno... No es muy sensual.

Gilbert se detiene y se **sale** de Luciano.

—Lud —le llama y jadea.

_—Brudeeeeer_ —llama el nombrado, dejando de besar a Martín, en ipso facto. Lucianito gime por la salida de Gilbert, quedando desorientado.

_—Meine..._ —Gilbert tropieza un poco, pero se afirma, ya casi libre del embrujo de Luciano, y alcanza con una mano el hombro de Ludwig. Martín no entiende por qué Ludwig deja de besarle, pero con tantos «hermano, hermano» se hace una idea y le da mooorbooo.

Ludwig traga saliva y trata de arreglarse el cabello.

_—Bruder_ —una vez más.

Gilbert jala de Ludwig hacia sí, con fuerza, para poder abrazarlo. El menor le rodea con los brazos el torso, no importándole más, deben resbalar calientes con todo ese sudor.

—Yo... No sé... Qué —hecho un **lío**. Luciano se recompone, más o menos, y se apoya en sus codos para verlos, expectante.

Gilbert le besa la cara a Ludwig, como... Una perra que lengüetea a sus cachorros, así medio bestia por donde pueda, incluyendo los labios. Le aprieta con fuerza. Ludwig le corresponde abriendo la boca y sacando la lengua para besarle también, tooorpe.

—_Meu Deus_ —suelta Luciano horrorizado y excitado a la vez por la escena, **¡¿quién no?!**

Martín está de piedra y le viene la risa, de la nada. Mira a Luciano con una sonrisa tonta debido al morbo. Gilbert le pasa a Ludwig las manos por la espalda, y lo acomoda sobre sus piernas, así arrodillado como está. Ludwig trepa las piernas encima de Gilbert, mientras lo besa con pasión desatada. Oh, ¿quién lo diría, no? Con los mejores prostitutos alrededor y sólo encendiéndose por su hermano.

—_Iiich... Lieb-be..._ —medio jadea al separarse de sus labios.

Luciano mira de reojo a Martín y sonríe por el estado de shock y por el morbo, se acaricia leeeeentito la entrepierna.

—La reputa que los parió —murmura Martín por lo bajo, con todo el asunto firme al aire. Eso no va a bajar tan fácilmente, menos cuando ve a Gilbert penetrando leeentamente y con un cuidado que nadie se esperaba, a Ludwig. Se muerde el labio, y dirige su mano hacia el asunto de Luciano.

Luciano sigue mirando a los dos hermanitos contonearse enfrente suyo, cambiando la mirada a Martín, después, se muerde el labio y gatea hacia él.

—¿Nos la tenemos que arreglar solos, no? —justifica Martín ladeando la cabeza. Luciano asiente con la cara ardiéndole, para besar a Martín mientras se acaricia. Cuando está a centímetros de sus labios:

—Creo que no los satisfacemos —confiesa.

—A la mierda ellos, ¿y nosotros qué? —le atrae de la nuca para besarlo laaaaargooooo. Se escuchan sonidos húmedos detrás, jadeos de Gilbert. Luciano se deja llevar por el beso, obviamente metiéndole la lengua, y se sienta encima de las piernas de Martín, frotándose porque todos en este cuarto están al límite.

Ludwig golpea sus caderas contra Gilbert. Gimiéndole en el oído cuando se separa de su boca. Gemidos que a Gilbert lo derriten.

Martín se aprovecha del culo de Luciano manoseándolo descaradamente. El asunto le palpita y quiere meterlo, porque de jugueteo previo con Ludwig tuvo **mucho**, y Luciano, que está a punto caramelo gracias a Gilbert, dirige sus manos con las de Martín que están en sus glúteos, ayudándolo a abrirlo.

—Martín, Martín... —le besa la barbilla, el cuello, gime, jadea, se restriega contra el argentino. Más contacto. Hasta que Martín acomoda su asunto entre las nalgas de Luciano, con el pecho rooojo por la fricción y posiblemente en un principio no le acierte bien porque está gimiendo entre besos, pero allí está la intención de metérsela.

Luciano se acomoda para que lo penetre, con la respiración agitada.

* * *

_Entre el racismo, el sexismo, el sexo, la pedofília y el incesto, esta sola escena nos hizo dudar en publicar toda la historia._

_Está pensado en otra época, cuando los niños se hacían hombres a muy temprana edad._


	12. Baja el telón

_Previously on ''Gilbert and Ludwig'' chapter:_

_—¿Seguro que me quieres allí la primera vez que te midas como hombre?_

_._

_—Quiero ver esa negra cara tuya llena de mi poderoso semen._

_._

_—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, puta. Bájamelos._

_._

_—¿Nos la tenemos que arreglar solos, no?_

_._

_—Martín, Martín..._

* * *

Luciano se despierta tarde, las demás personas de la casa duermen, a pesar de la hora, porque todos en esta case se levantan muy tarde dadas las actividades nocturnas. Siente las sábanas más frescas de lo que deberían, porque recuerda haber estado en una cama deshecha cubierto de sudor, y ésta no está deshecha. Le duele la parte baja de la espalda y las piernas, y se da cuenta que afuera de la cama hace frío, a pesar de que adentro es un horno al cuadrado.

Con los ojos apretados, Martín sueña que está en un lugar deshabitado, y que camina... Y en su camino no se da cuenta de que hay un hueco gigante que lo come, se dobla el tobillo en su sueño, pero en la cama voltea bruscamente, sin golpear a su acompañante porque duerme bien acurrucado. Sudoroso, no despierta, hace soniditos suaves de quejidos.

—Seba... —llama, metido en su sueño.

Luciano le mira un momento, y le pone una mano en el cabello para apaciguarlo un poco, sin despertarlo porque su esperanza es poder dormir un poco más. Le da igual el calor. Martín se repega inconsciente aún por el calor que siente del cuerpo de Luciano, que le pasa el brazo por sobre el cuerpo y sigue acariciándole el cabello. El brasileño cierra los ojos.

Martín sigue respirando pesado y sus párpados hacen amago de abrirse suavemente cuando siente un ruido de la calle.

—Mmmhhhm —pestañea, acercándose el cuerpo más a sí. Sin darse cuenta donde está... Que es su pieza, ya que a Ludwig y Gilbert les dejaron la otra. Sea dicho que se levantaron tempranísimo, con precisión militar a la hora a la que siempre se levantan, y se fueron.

—Mmm —le responde Luciano en voz más baja y queriendo dormiiiiir mááááás.

Martín abre la boca, la cierra y hace como que mastica pastoso con los ojos cerrados, suspira.

—¿Con quién estoy?

—¿Eh? —Luciano se sonríe por la pregunta—. ¿Así rompes el hielo con todos tus clientes? —entreabre los ojos.

El argentino frunce el ceño con los ojos cerrados.

—Eh, brazuca... Sólo con vos, ya que estamos —se relame los labios.

—Entonces déjame dormir un poco más —entierra el rostro en su cuello, escapando de la luz que se filtra a pesar de la cortina cerrada.

Martín siente cosquillas en la parte donde Luciano entierra su cabeza. Sonríe.

—Como es posible que querás dormir teniéndome desnudo... —le susurra—. Pegadito a vos, caliente...

—No estás tan bueno —mieeeeente Luciano y se sonríe.

—No, no podemos empezar esta relación con mentiras tan descaradas... —le sube la pierna.

—¿Quieres una verdad entonces? —son un hooooornooooo. Le deja hacer. Martín abre los ojos, intrigado.

—Decime, Lucianito ¿querés consejos para tener la piel más suavecita, seguro?

Luciano se acomoda mejor, golpea la almohada y vuelve a tirarse a su lado, ahora **más** repegado a él.

—Mi piel está bien —convencido.

Martín le acaricia la piel con la yema de los dedos mientras sus ojos la recorren.

—No, sos un poco... ¿Cómo decirlo? Grasoso —le pica—. Será por el color de piel.

—Si te vas a poner como el alemán ese de ayer... —se cabrea **rápido**, pero se le pasará luego, lo prometo. Cierra los ojos porque aún quiere dormir (no creo que lo logre). Martín hace un sonidito con los labios, de esos que les hacen a los bebés para hacerlos dormir, pero también sirve para negar.

—Olvidate, disculpá mi comentario... —habla despacio y acaricia la linea de su nariz, bajando.

—Ah —cambia el tono—. Sí puede que tengas un poco de razón, pero es peor con el cabello, en especial si lo toco mucho —sonríe con la caricia mientras contesta. El argentino traga saliva mirando los labios de Luciano, se siente muy desnudo y no físicamente.

—Yo... Tengo ahí unos productos para que quedés divino.

—Después les hecho un vistazo, ¿nos dejarán bañarnos antes de esposarnos otra vez? —apoya la oreja en su pecho. Sin enterarse de lo de los labios.

Martín se queda callado y lo abraza. Cierra los ojos. Alguien ha amanecido un poco... Sensible. Quizás será por el trato humillante que le dieron a Luciano ayer, de parte del alemán. Hace calor, hace calor, estaba esperando que cantes mi canción, suena proveniente de alguna ventana, mientras Luciano dormita un poco más.

—Que rico estás así, vos —confiesa. Empezando a sudarle la piel pegada a Luciano. Carraspea—. Sólo ahora, eh. Así callado, le gustás a cualquiera —sin contestar lo de la ducha porque no quiere caer en la realidad tan espesa.

—Mmm... Tampoco estás mal cuando no hablas y sólo gimes —Luciano le sube una mano por las costillas—. Si seguimos en la cama podemos fingir que dormimos —y evitar las esposas.

—No me agarrés así —se ríe por las manos en sus costillas—. Siento que me vas a violar, boluuudo _—ok, Martín ¿que te pasa?_ Se repega más, frotándose más bien entre su estomago y el de Luciano. Con la boca entreabierta y ojos cerrados otra vez—. Quedémonos en la cama, además Miguel no jode mucho... —el insistente será Manuel, piensa.

(Manuel despierta sobresaltado, casi se sienta en la cama de golpe.

—Chuchatumadre... Soñé que Martín y Luciano estaban... —se queda quieto unos segundos y vuelve a caer hacia atrás. Resopla. Zzz...).

—Ayer lo hiciste tú —le coqueteeeaaa Luciano—. ¿Me recuerdas por qué te odiaba cuando llegué?

Martín se chupa un labio, bajando la cabeza suavemente para pegar su frente con Luciano.

—Por la envidia, pecado capital.

(Miguel debe haber oído como la cama retumbó con el golpe del cuerpo de Manuel, pero pensó que era en su prooooopio sueño. Así que no se despierta. Manuel acomoda la cabeza en el hombro de Miguel y cierra los ojos, con una mano sobre el estómago).

—Cierto, tenías envidia de mi ritmo natural —se ríe Luciano—, ¿no tenemos que hacer una coreografía para el escenario?

(Miguel debe de subir la frazada para abrigarlos, que en la mañana siempre está desperdigada a un costado).

—No... Eso lo hacés vos en la privacidad de tu cuarto, ¿eh? —Martín trata de rozarle los labios—. Estás en período de prueba en ese sentido —sus palabras se sienten tan delgaditas y pasivas. Sin contestar a lo del ritmo natural.

—¿Qué cosa? —le pregunta ante lo primero—. Bueno, esté a prueba o no, tenemos que hacerlo. ¿Qué tipo de baile se te ocurre? —le acaricia los labios con los suyos.

Martín se ríe, sarcástico.

—¿Creés que me puedo concentrar con tu boca a medio besarme?

—Deberías poder —el roce así de suave producido al hablar le hace cosquillas. A Martín le da un escalofrío, juntando más sus labios.

—De poder, puedo, pero me concentro en lo que te hacía en la noche y no en lo que me hablás —sin besarle.

—Estuvo bueno anoche —este par no tiene vergüenza—. ¿De verdad eran hermanos ellos dos? —pregunta verdaderamente intrigado. Martín le lame un labio y lo chupa lento por una milésima de segundo.

—Según lo que Miguel me dijo, sí. De sangre, ¿no les viste parecido? —levanta las cejas—. Tenían el mismo apellido —le guiña un ojito.

—Tenían algo en la forma de la cara —parpadea pesaaaaadamente—. Y en la forma de pararse —deja la boca entreabierta para que siga con su labio. Martín le respira pesado en la piel y siguen rozándose la boca—. Tenían algo en la forma de hablar... —Luciano sigue el movimiento, medio atolondrado por la cercanía de Martín y toda la atmósfera en sí. Se ríe sobre sus labios—. Están jodidos, se han jodido el uno al otro —hace un juego de palabras.

—Pará, boludo... Nadie te gana a vos —le da un golpe de cadera, jugando.

—¿Se habrán ido ya? —se ríe con el golpe—. Me imagino los regalos de cumpleaños —voz de **túúú saaabeeeeesss**.

Martín hace una mueca de confusión.

—No te copio, ¿cumpleaños de quién? —está leeeeento.

—De los hermanitos. Y las Navidades —agrega—. ¿Cuántas oraciones necesitarán para confesarse? —se pregunta, en broma.

—Dejalo, Lu... Me la vas a poner más dura que el Obelisco... Dejalo —susurra, besándole los labios en un piquito.

—En Brasil nos enseñan que no es tan alto como aparenta —le devuelve otro piquito—, somos compañeros, pero no es necesario que me cuentes tus problemas de ego.

—Te contaban, te contaban —otro piquito, pero ahora saca la punta de la lengua—. Yo lo he visto en vivo y es más grande que el Cristo —haciendo referencia al Cristo de Corcovado, obvio.

—¿Quieres que me arrodille enfrente y le rece? —que alguien les pare, porque ellos solos no lo van a hacer. Posa su frente en la de Martín, pensando que se siente como un gatito con la lengua así. Martín traga saliva, se pone incómodo y baja la mirada.

—Sí, quiero... —susurra en sus labios, metiendo la lengua.

Luciano se reiría si no tuviera la lengua allí. Le abraza y le rodea con una pierna. El argentino agradece internamente, cerrando los ojos.

En el piso de abajo, Manuel estornuda debido al cabello de Miguel, que le hace cosquillas, y se despierta. Ahora sí definitivamente. Miguel hace un sonido estrangulado, como de animalito, bajando la mano por los huesos de su cadera.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta y saludo matutino.

—Las horas de tu corazón —Migueeeeel, ese chiste ya pasó de moda. Aunque se puede interpretar de muchas formas, que es la hora a la que ves a tu amante o las horas que te quedan de vida. Sonriendo un poquito, como siempre que Manuel le habla por las mañanas.

—¿Y cuál es esa hora? —se rasca el brazo por debajo de la sábana. Remueve los pies y pasa suaveciiiiito los dedos por las piernas de Miguel.

—Depende... —se relame los labios, adormilado—. ¿Quien es tu corazón?

—¿Y eso qué importa? —responde Manuel con la boca chiquitita—. Las personas no tienen números.

—Ahí sí me cagaste, chochera —risa flojita—. Mmm, no sé, tengo cara de todo menos de reloj.

—Deben ser pasadas las doce —se le echa encima, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, para buscar con la mirada el reloj de bolsillo que a veces, a veces, deja en la mesita de al lado de la cama. Miguel tira la cabeza para el lado donde Manuel ha puesto su mano.

—Oye... Es un bonito día —ni abre los ojos, esta frase la dice siempre que tiene que soltar algo... Serio.

—Los días martes son mis favoritos. El trabajo es poco, no es un día lunes y no son pesados —Manuel estira el cuello y mueve la cabeza buscando, pero termina por posar la barbilla en el pecho de Miguel—. Un día de estos van a robar ese reloj —uy, si se hace el que no está interesado.

—Manuel... Manuel... —Miguel aprieta los ojos, formando una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué pasa? —le toca el cuello con la puuunta de los dedos de la mano—. Dime que no volviste a gastar dinero sin decirme nada. Como sí fuera la gran cosa, ¡la otra vez fue algo tan pequeño como un dulce! Y seguro la anterior a esa un regalo pequeño. Y la anterior a esa un libro o algo así.

—Me... Me estoy pensando... —tiembla, en serio, se ha puesto nervioso. Es **grave**.

—¿Sí? —sigue con la caricia... Al parecer tras despertar es cuando más meloso se pone.

Miguel se muerde el labio fuertísimo. Con los vellos erizados por la caricia.

—MeestoypensandocompraraMartín —aprieta los dedos del pie y tensa todo el cuerpo.

Manuel deja de hacerle cariño de golpe. Callado. El otro suspira, sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Escuchaste? —pregunta para corroborar.

Manuel tiene los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, pensando en **muchas** razones para esa decisión. Su corazón se acelera, pero no su respiración.

—Sí —monosílabo.

Miguel tiene miedo hasta de moverse.

—¿Y qué piensas?

Manuel se queda callado.

—Manu, no me tortures... Me lo estoy pensando todavía, para la seguridad de todos —entreabre un ojito.

Manuel se incorpora, sentándose y dándole la espalda. Debe llevar un pijama delgado.

—Por algo no se lo has vendido a nadie —se encoge de hombros—. Haz lo que quieras.

Miguel parpadea al oír eso porque la cosa no va así... Niega con la cabeza.

—No es eso, es que su situación peligra y de verdad que yo no... —baja la cabeza, a Martín lo quiere como un hermanito y prefiere regularizar su situación—. No hago lo que quiero, yo todo a ti te lo consulto, ¿o no?

—Mmm —traducción: Explícate. Sigue sin mirarlo.

(En el piso de arriba, Luciano besa el cuello de Martín con una lentitud tortuosa).

Prado se levanta para arrodillarse en el colchón y acercarse a Manuel hasta quedar pegado a su espalda.

—No te molestes conmigo, es que el problema es más político —trata de acariciarle el cabello.

(Martín jadea despacito.

—Lucianito, no sabés besar —miente tan descarado).

—Político —repite Manuel con cierto resentimiento—. ¿Quieres tener control sobre Artigas? ¿Unirte a la aristocracia argentina?

—Quiero protegerlo por alguna futura relación que pueda establecer con el enemigo de turno —ya tiene tantos el país que es mejor no ser específicos—. Nada romántico —le entierra los dedos suavecito en el cabello.

—Ya lo tienes de tu lado —Manuel se relaja notablemente con la caricia.

—Pero es más seguro si tengo un lazo más legal con él, ¿no te parece?—le masajeeeeeaaaaa, expectante.

—Mmm... —Manuel cierra los ojos—. Déjame comprarlo yo.

—No podrías aunque quisieras —sonríe Miguel.

—¿No? —voz más relajada.

—Desgraciadamente, eres mío —baja la cara, mueve su cabeza para adelante para besarle la nuca—. Yo te doy derechos.

—Concédeme la libertad entonces —propone el chileno.

—¿Sabes lo que eso conllevaría? —**asustadísimo**, muy en el fondo, pero sin denotarlo.

—¿Que entonces podré comprar a Martín, o recibirlo de parte tuya como regalo de bodas? —abre un ojo apeeenaaas.

—Yo no quiero que tú lo compres.

—¿Por qué no? Lo pondría a trabajar de verdad —voltea el rostro hacia Miguel.

—Tú tendrías otros motivos —desenreda sus dedos del cabello de Manuel.

—¿Como cuáles? —gruñe por lo bajo—. No pares.

—Qué huevón soy, como no te lo saqué antes —retrocede, dolido de repente, porque Manuel no le aclara nada.

—No te he dicho nada —voltea el torso—. Miguel, no seas crío —le llama—, tú empezaste diciendo que lo quieres comprar —agrega con voz más suave.

—¿Tú crees que él a mí no me cuentas cosas? ¿Tú crees que no me doy cuenta cuando Martín se calla ciertas cosas sobre ti?

—No sé a qué te refieres —le pone la mano en una pierna, usando una voz para nada agresiva, sí un poco de reproche.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no tienes ningún entripado con Martín —Miguel se sienta y abre las piernas.

Manuel frunce el ceño, incómodo.

—¿Con Martín?

(Luciano rasguña suavemente el estómago del argentino. Martín trata de tocarse desesperado por la calentura que le da Luciano).

—Si ésa es tu razón, entonces más miedo debería tener yo de que lo compraras, porque con él me llevo bien remal —agrega Manuel.

—Estoy hablándote en serio, yo jamás me sobrepasaría con Martín —mira a otro lado—. Es mi hermano, Manuel.

—Yo también te estoy hablando en serio —terco—. Miguel...

—Es que mi corazón no te cree, ¿qué hago? —traga saliva porque todo es muy confuso.

—Créeme —le pasa la nariz por la mejilla—. No me hagas tener que decirlo, por favor —le pide exasperado (el «porque te amo a ti» que para él es tan patente).

—Dilo —sigue la caricia, mirándole intenso—, cada vez que lo dices suena entrecortado o...

—Migueeel —le reclama con tono molesto, a ver si así no se lo pide. Siente el rostro caliente de sólo pensarlo.

—Te amo, a pesar de que no soy romántico —da la iniciativa Miguel y se ríe suave—. Te bajaría las estrellas, te haría el amor hasta en la luna —confiesa. Tratando de agarrarle la mano.

—Claro que eres romántico —dice Manuel apenas abriendo los labios y sin mirarle, entrelaza sus dedos y baja y sube el antebrazo, incómodo—. Lo estás siendo.

Miguel se sonroja **como siempre** que pone incómodo a Manuel. Deslizando su cuerpo más cerca.

—Discúlpame, se me ocurrió apenas te oí en la mañana —le da un besito en el cuello.

—Y de las piedras lunares, mancharnos del polen, y tus uñas me araden, y conmigo se gocen —le responde Manuel bajito, bajito, completamente sonrojado. Aprieta su mano.

Miguel levanta las cejas y la sonrisa no le cabe en la cara. Da un beso más laaaaargo en el cuello de Manuel.

—¿La traducción es que soy tu casi-todo? —lenguazo.

—Mmm —Manuel hace como que piensa—. Casi-casi-todo —le concede, y le mira de reojo.

Miguel le hace un chupetón leeeeeeeeeento en su cuello, mirándole los labios desde donde está.

—Quiero ser todo, ¿necesito llenar algún formulario?

—Manutenme —suelta un «mmm»—. ¿O se dice manutencióname? —hace como que lo piensa. Le abraza con un brazo, para que tenga más cómoda la labor.

—Se dice... —Miguel rueda los ojos como haciendo que lo piensa y luego le muerde—. Cásate conmigo —cierra los ojos.

Manuel se encoge con la mordida, pero deja el juego cuando le oye. No responde de inmediato, pasmado.

—¿En serio? —no puede creérselo, cuando lo sugirió no pensó que Miguel le fuese a tomar en serio.

—Voy en serio desde que te conocí —sin dejar su lugar en el cuello de Manuel—. ¿Te dan muchas náuseas los barcos a vapor?

—Antes de venir aquí quise ser marinero; ¿cómo crees que llegué al Callao? —le dice medio en broma, medio en serio—. ¿Estás seguro?

Miguel se ríe porque ha tenido la imagen mental de Manuel vestidito como Miguel Grau. Le da besitos subiendo por su oreja y ahí le susurra:

—Tan seguro que me da miedo.

—Dios mío —Manuel aguanta el aliento, a gusto, con el vello erizándosele. Miguel hace soniiiiidooooos con su saliiiiiva en la oreja de Manuel, después se detiene, mirándolo sonriente.

—¿Tú qué tan seguro estás?

—¿Yo...? —le mira, con el cerebro embotado—. Tan seguro como estoy de que casados ya estamos —le suelta de una forma bruta y sin anestesia, porque si se lo dijera de otra manera no le saldrían las palabras—. Es lo que dicen todos en la casa —se justifica, con las pupilas hacia el techo.

Miguel lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, atrayéndolo a la cama.

—Bueno, es mi culpa que lo digan. Yo hablo de más. ¿Martín también te lo dice?

—No hablo con Martín, menos de esas cosas —mentiiiiiraaaaa. Usa las manos para no caer tan fuerte sobre Miguel, y éste hace un pucherito.

—Yo le hablo de ti a todo el mundo...

Manuel quita el gesto adusto.

—¿De verdad? Quizás algo haya dejado caer Martín —piensa en el encontronazo de la otra noche. Miguel hace un levantamiento de cejas.

—Flaquito, a ti hay que sacarte con dulce la información —incitándolo a que continúe, le guiña el ojo.

—No hay mucho que decir. A veces me amenaza para que no te haga daño —una vez al mes. Rueda los ojos—. Nada relevante.

Miguel se ríe, qué raro. Y se acerca a sus labios, sopla suavemente.

—Ya me has hecho daño, mira, no puedo tener intimidad con otra mujer desde los veinte —que es a la edad que conoció a Manuel.

—¿Con «otra» mujer? —le pregunta Manuel levantando una ceja—. ¿Con otra «mujer»? —cambia la entonación y sonríe sin quererlo de medio lado, a pesar de que intenta mostrarse impertérrito.

—Sí, sólo me pones tú. Y cuando te niegas es como... —hace un sonidito con la boca como de aceite en la sartén caliente, porque le gusta cuando eso pasa, le da más trabajo—. Ay, santa madre de Dios. Me demoro casi toda la misa en el confesionario —rojo.

—Cuando me niego no es porque no te quiera —lo ha dicho, ha dicho que le quiere—. Es que no ando con ganas nada más —le acaricia con un dedo el pecho desinteresadamente.

—Eso hacen las mujeres para calentar más a sus hombres... —beso en la comisura de los labios—. Dan la contra y funciona —sonríe de lado.

—No busco calentarte más —habla con la boca pequeñita pequeñita. Espera más besos así. A estas alturas Manuel negará todo lo que diga Miguel, si eso le hace ganarse más besos. Es la costumbre de negarlo todo y que se lo saquen con palanca.

Miguel le da otro beso, pero esta vez más cerca de los labios contrarios.

—¿Qué, mi vida? Si me tienes comiendo de tu mano.

Manuel le busca los labios en ese último beso, quedándose con las ganas.

—Dale, hagámoslo.

Los labios de Miguel se dejan llevar.

—¿Hagamos qué...?

—Casémonos —le mira serio.

Miguel sigue besándole, mirándole a los ojos, dándose su tiempo para contestar.

—En Francia —porque es el único lugar que acepta este tipo de uniones.

—¿Llevaremos a Martín? —tiene la idea de que es **posible** que Miguel diga que sí, ya que lo piensa comprar.

—¿Quieres que lo... Lleve? —extrañadísimo, porque que lo vaya a comprar no significa que estará con él siempre. Es más, en la práctica todo seguirá igual.

—No, pero te pregunto. Ya que lo vas a comprar —Manuel se encoge de hombros y se recuesta completamente encima suyo—. Lo que me recuerda que hay que subir a esposarlo. ¿Casarse, esposos, esposas, Martín? ¿Cachái? —se ríe de su **pésimo **chiste.

Miguel se ríe con él, sinceramente. Porque él hace ese mismo tipo de chistes cada dos por tres. Le acaricia el cabello y se chupa un labio.

—Sí, pero antes tenemos que celebrar, Manuelito. Es tremendo paso que hemos dado —admite.

—¿Celebrar qué? Si ya te dije que es como si lo estuviéramos ya —y hablando de celebraciones, Toris se ha despertado porque hay un ruido en su pared que le molesta. Suena como si algo estuviese chocando contra el muro a un ritmo constante.

—Celebrar... —Miguel le besa con lengua. Manuel le corresponde, abrazándole del cuello. Siente calooor en las oreeejaaas todavía, y en la cara y el cuello.

(Feliks sigue con un cliente... Deben ser los ruidos de su cuarto. O sino... Toris frunce el ceño porque no viene de la pared que comparte con el cuarto de Feliks. Qué raro, si quién entró ayer, si mal no recuerda, tenía muy buena pinta según estándares polacos. Un ucraniano de buena pinta).

Miguel se ondula bajo Manuel, por reacción del beso. Se lo va a comer de desayuno, si esto sigue así.

(Martín está a punto de caer en el horno, si entienden a lo que me refiero. Debajo de las sábanas como si fueran una carpa. Sudando el triple con Luciano, se frota y jadea sin concretar nada, aún. Luciano le gruñe, con los dientes apretados).

Manuel abraza a Miguel como si su vida dependiera de ello. Está feliz. De verdad. Tiene una mezcla rara entre orgullo, esperanza y amor en el estómago y se le revuelve tooodo. Martín se va a mear cuando se entere.

(Feliks, con el rimel algo corrido por toda la noche en vela, el sudor y el movimiento... Ha parado para quitarse sensualmente una braguitas de encaje rojas, mientras se relame los labios.

—_Lubie cie_ —susurra, que es el equivalente a «me gustas».

Su cliente, que es **grande **de tamaño, le sonríe con una ternura triste.

—Gracias).

Miguel abraza a Manuel como si hubiera la posibilidad de fundirse, cuando siente los labios adormecidos por tanta pasión, baja por su barbilla.

—Vamos amarraditos los dos, espumas y terciopelo... —susurra un vals—. Cuando vas de mi brazo por el sol y sin apuro...

A Manuel el pijama comienza a picarle en la piel, ¿tiremos una bomba atómica? Así quizás recuerden que existe el resto del mundo. Miguel sigue tarareando cosillas incomprensibles en voz baja, le mete las manos bajo el pijama, por la espalda, ya que ahora silba. Manuel murmura algo que suena a ronroneo, de gusto. Sí, Manuel también es un ser humano, también siente, también ama y también gusta de que le quieran.

—Decime que querés que te haga —jadea Martín, besándole la nuca a Luciano—. ¿Mmm? Te encanta que te la enchufe, ¿eh?—resopla porque hace **un** calor.

Feliks mueve las caderas hacia adelante para complacer la vista de su cliente. Lovino está roncando, despidiendo un tufo a whisky, ron, vodka, vino blanco, pisco, brebajes variados... Increíble. Antonio, ¿que hacés, Antonio? ¿Esperando a tu amado?

Antonio suspiraría mirando por la ventana... Pero la verdad es que está durmiendo **súper** feliz, porque como llovió y no fue mucha gente, a él le tocó la noche libre y no sólo se pudo ir a dormir temprano, sino que lleva el doble de horas de sueño que usualmente puede permitirse. Está a medio destapar porque igual tiene calor, con una pierna a medio colgar fuera de la cama.

Matthew está dejando su toalla colgada en el baño, con una sonrisa de campeón porque ha ganado el baño antes que nadie y podrá lavarse bien... Se sonroja al pensar en lo que se tiene que lavar. Feliciano por allí duerme todavía, soñando con pastas.

Yao está desde hace una hora en la cocina, separando las legumbres buenas de las malas a lo cenicienta. Haciendo un trabajo de chinos.

Y sin mucho ruido, salvo una que otra palabra en chino suelta en el silencio de la casa...

* * *

_Hasta aquí llega la historia de estos chicos._

_¡Muchas gracias a Kokoa Kirkland por los comentarios a cada episodio!_


End file.
